


Always by my side

by AnimaLibra



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mamakoto, Pokemon AU, Slow Build, these cute little adorable babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 53,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimaLibra/pseuds/AnimaLibra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Makoto are finally old enough to receive their first Pokémon. It's a story about the adventures, worries, and daily life with their new partners. But while growing up there are also other struggles besides Pokémon battles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Free fanfiction! I always wondered why nobody tried FreexPokémon and now here I am... This is my first fanfiction so pls be patient with me. If you have any suggestions or tips pls let me know. This is a slow build story so the beginning will take place in their childhood, the other characters will also appear but it takes time (and I really prefer slow build cause it's more realistic) I think this crossover has so much fluff potential, it's killing me ~ Child Haru and child Makoto are soooooo cute together! I hope you enjoy the first chapter, let me know if you want more. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 1 Special Day

Makoto could feel the warmth surrounding him. Instinctively he tried to hide under his blanket to extend his sleep but he already heard his mother rambling in the kitchen and making breakfast. Slowly awakening, he opened his bright green eyes and saw rays of light illuminating his room. Still half asleep he straightened himself rubbing his eyes. His view wandered over to his window, still slightly irritated that it was already this bright outside. Along his desk he saw his calendar, one day marked in a bright red circle with a smiley face. He blinked, what was it again…Then suddenly he remembered. Today was the day. His eyes widened. Finally, finally it was his most favourite day he was waiting so long for. He was so exited that he jumped out of his bed, running into the bath. Impatient he brushed his teeth, with his foot tapping on the floor. Today his morning routine took definitely too much time! After combing through his brown hair half-hearted he run back into his room and opened his wardrobe. He had to pick his best clothes because it was a special day!  
Still immersed in his wardrobe he heard a knock on the door.  
“Good morning honey, breakfast is ready… Are you awake?” His mom opened cautiously his door to peek inside.  
“Morning Mom, I don’t know what I should wear today!” Makoto was slightly nervous, every cloth he saw till now wasn’t right, didn’t feel right for this day. His mother could feel his growing panic and laid one hand on his shoulder.  
“Sweetie, how about we choose your clothes together?” She said warmly and smiled reassuringly.  
Makoto interrupted his searching mission and looked at his mother.  
“Mom, I don’t know…it has to be special…today is the day I was waiting for!”  
“I know…let’s see…” His mother now was standing beside him and searched his wardrobe with her eyes.  
Nervously Makoto followed her view. After a few seconds without hesitation she picked a green Polo-Shirt with a little red emblem on his left side and brown shorts. With high expectations she presented her finding Makoto, waiting for his response.  
Makoto tilted his head, thinking about her choice. It was his most favourite outfit, that’s true, but was it enough? On the other side, he liked it a lot, and he felt comfortable with it.  
So he took the Shirt and shorts out of his mother’s hand and smiled.  
“Thank you.”  
“My pleasure honey.” His mother smiled brightly. “And now quickly change, we still have to eat breakfast and we really don’t want to be late, do we?” She said playfully. Makoto looked surprised up to her, checking his clock on the wall. It was already this late?!  
Hurriedly he changed into his clothes and followed his mother downstairs with his backpack in his hands. His father was sitting at the dining table, reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee in his hand meanwhile his Mother and Mimi, her Chansey, were preparing the table.  
“Morning Daddy, morning Mimi!” Chirped Makoto happily and sat at the table, leaving the backpack beside his chair.  
“Chan!” Said Mimi and smiled at him. Makoto learned early that Mimi, like most Pokémon, could only say her name, but for Makoto it was enough. With time and experience he knew the different accentuation and meanings of her speech. Being friends with Haru helped too.  
“Good Morning son. And… are you excited?” His father looked over his newspaper and smiled at him.  
“Yes! I am so excited! I hope it will be cute!” Makoto said happily. His father chuckled. “But don’t forget it’s also a big responsibility.”  
“Of course! I hope we will be best friends, like Haru-chan and I.”  
“You will, I promise.”  
Listening to their conversation his mother smiled and took her seat beside her husband. With the last plate in her hands Mimi sat beside Makoto and placed it in the middle of the table.  
“Now let’s enjoy this wonderful meal!” Announced his father and kissed his wife’s cheek. Makoto noticed the slight blush on his mother’s cheeks and smiled. He really liked that his parents still love each other so much. Sometimes in school he heard terrible stories about fighting and shouting parents from his classmates, first it confused him because he only knew Haru-chan’s parents and his own, and both couples were still affectionate with each other. On the other hand why would his classmates lie about this? So he treasured these moments. Knowing that his parents are happy and leaving his train of thought behind him, he began to eat his breakfast hungrily. His mother had to suppress a chuckle when Makoto asked for more. 

After finishing breakfast Makoto took his backpack and rushed to the front door. Waving at his parents and the Chansey he shouted “I’m going to pick up Haru! Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Bye Mimi!”  
“Have a nice day Makoto!” Said his mother and father waving. 

Makoto run the temple stairs up, grinning from ear to ear. After arriving at the front door of the Nanase family he knocked and shouted “Haruuuuuuuuuu, Grandma Nanaseeeeeeeeeee!”  
An elderly woman opened the door, with a smile she greeted the young boy.  
“Good morning Makoto-chan! You are very energetic today.”  
“Good Morning Grandma Nanase! Of course! Today is the big day!” Exclaimed Makoto.  
“Haru-chan should be ready in a minute”, she was interrupted when a small black shadow squeezed past her.  
“I am already here…and you’re too loud…” Annoyed blue eyes met exciting green ones.  
“Morning Haru-chan!” Said Makoto and smiled brightly.  
“Morning…drop the –chan.” Grumpily Haru shouldered his backpack and stand beside his best friend.  
“Have a nice day and lots of fun!”  
“Bye Grandma!” Said both boys in union and left. Grandma Nanase waved till the boys left her view and resumed her chores.  
Makoto took Haru’s hand and both walked downstairs. It was their normal morning routine, except Makoto was more cheerful than usual and Haru more irritated but also excited.  
“So I was really nervous what I should wear today, I mean, it’s a really important day and I want it to be perfect. Then my mom helped me picking the right ones. But I lost so much time, I really had to hurry eating breakfast.”  
Haru listened silently, encouraging his friend with simple nods or “hmpf.”  
When both reached the path beside the ocean, Haru let his view wander over the ocean. Far away at the horizon he could see a group of Wailords breaking the waves.  
“I really hope we get a cute one. I mean…some Pokémon are kinda scary…” Makoto frowned. How should he become best friends with his first Pokémon when it is scary as Gastlies or Haunters.  
“Don’t worry, they wouldn’t pick these types as starters,” said Haru reassuringly and squeezed Makoto’s hand. Haru knew that Makoto was a worrywart. He for himself decided that the type or appearance didn’t matter. It was his choice and he would do the best with it, even when it was a fire type. Well, okay he hoped it wouldn’t be a fire type because swimming with it would complicate things. And seriously swimming, besides mackerel and Makoto, was his most favourite thing in the world.  
The frown on Makoto’s forehead disappeared and he felt a little lighter. He looked at his best friend and smiled. After a few years of friendship Haru-chan knew exactly what he needed. His classmates sometimes asked him why he was friends with Haru-chan because they seemed like total opposites, but Makoto always said the same answer “because Haru-chan is the nicest and bravest person I know!” And his classmates looked confused at him, leaving the topic behind and talked about other things like hobbies or the newest games.  
Arriving at their classroom, the two boys could hear their classmates arguing loudly about Pokémon types, what they liked the most and how a trainer has to be.  
“Hey Tachibana, Nanase!” One of their classmates, Akira, waved at them. “So what Starter do you want to have?” He asked expectantly.  
“Um…well…I don’t know…” answered Makoto nervously. Haru on the other hand only shrugged.  
“Boring.” Disappointed Akira went to another boy and asked the same question. Makoto peeked to Haru who only shrugged again.  
After taking their seats Miss Sato, their Pokémon teacher, and an unfamiliar woman entered the classroom. The woman had bright pink hair and wore a white nurse outfit.  
“Good morning children!” Greeted Miss Sato, everybody knew that now was the time for taking seats and being quiet. “This is Miss Rose, the nurse of our Pokémon Centre. Please welcome her warmly.” Miss Rose bowed, “Good morning boys and girls.”  
“Good morning Miss Sato and Miss Rose!” Said the class cheerfully.  
“As you all know today is a special day! Today you will get your first own Pokémon. But please remember that your new partner is still in his egg and you all have to take care of them. I hope you all still know the rules and steps of caretaking.” She looked at her class with expectation.  
“Yes Miss Sato!” Answered the chorus.  
“Now then, Miss Rose was kind enough to prepare a special room for the Pokémon eggs. All eggs were received from neighbouring breeders and exclusively selected for you. There are all types and sizes included, but of course only Pokémon who are suited for starters. Remember that every Pokémon has their own character, don’t be disappointed if it is not your favourite type but treat them with love and responsibility. If you still want to trade your Pokémon, please let me know and we figure it out. The hatching process can differ from breed to breed, so don’t be impatient if your egg doesn’t hatch the first few days. Also when you have any problems or questions, don’t hesitate to ask me or Miss Rose. The next lessons will include caretaking and feeding the right snacks for your Pokémon. Additionally Mr Takahashi will talk about the establishment of Pokémon battles, its rules and other relevant stuff.”  
After a few seconds of silence, Miss Sato continued “now we will divide the class in groups of five people so you can choose your egg without pressure. I will remain here in the classroom and answer your questions and giving out some secret tips.” She winked. “Miss Rose will watch over the egg room, if you have problems with choosing or questions please contact her.” Miss Rose smiled reassuringly.  
While Miss Sato was speaking, Makoto sat uneasy on his chair. His nervousness increased with each sentence, yes this morning he was excited about the whole day, his first Pokémon, but now he wasn’t even sure if he was ready for it. How did you take care of a Pokémon egg? Wait, do you have to carry it all the time? Miss Sato explained it last week but it seems like he forgot everything. His thoughts running in circles he looked at Haru helplessly. His best friend watched his growing tension. When their eyes met Haru looked with assurance and calmness at him. After a few seconds Makoto smiled shyly. He closed his eyes and slightly nodded. Haru-chan would be with him. He would be always with him and together, they would accomplish everything. So his attention returned to their teacher. He peeked at Haru, suppressing a chuckle when he saw that his best friend, as always, was looking out of the window. With a smile he listened attentively to the rest of Miss Sato’s speech.


	2. Agony of choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally both boys get their first Pokémon eggs.

Miss Sato created groups of five children, minding the preferences of the boys and girls. Therefore Haru and Makoto were in the same group joined by three girls. Both knew them from seeing in class but they never talked to them before. Haru being Haru, he ignored them while Makoto greeted them friendly. All three were pleased when Makoto smiled at them, one of them blushing, Haru rolled his eyes. He knew that the girls of his class were head over heels for his friend, but the other boy didn’t seem to notice. Sometimes he could be really dense.   
Finally after almost an eternity of annoying small talk their group was next. When Miss Sato announced their names they gathered around her and she led them to the egg room. For a few seconds Makoto couldn’t move. He had never seen so many Pokémon eggs at once.   
A silent “wow” escaped him. The eggs had all different colours, patterns and sizes.   
While Miss Rose led them slowly to the eggs she said friendly:  
“Please be careful around the eggs, don’t run or play with the eggs, they are very fragile. You can touch them if you want. When you made your choice please contact me and I will give you the egg with the starter box and notification. Then, when everybody is ready you can return to the classroom.”  
The girls giggled and walked to the pile of pink and rose eggs. Makoto let his view wander over the eggs not even knowing what he was looking for. Then he saw an egg isolated from the others. It had different shades of brown with a zigzag pattern. In the light of the room he could swear it shimmered a little bit green. Poor thing, he thought. Slowly he walked over to it, inspecting the egg and redrawing the pattern with his eyes. Carefully he touched the egg with his fingertips. It felt kind of…warm… Abruptly the egg moved. With big astonished eyes he pulled his hands away as if he had burned himself.   
“It seems to like you.” Makoto turned his head. Beside him Haru was watching the whole scene with a tiny smile. It was so like Makoto to go for the isolated egg, worrying about its well being thought Haru to himself.   
“Haru-chan.”   
“Drop the-chan.” said Haru frowning.   
“You…you think so?” Asked Makoto, inspecting the egg curiously.  
“Mhm.”  
“Hm…” thinking about his choice he touched the egg again, only to see it wiggling immediately. Then he smiled brightly and nodded.  
“You’re right Haru!”  
“Hmpf.”  
“But what about you? Did you already choose one?” Haru shrugged.   
“I can help you if you want!” He paused frowning. “Wait…do we have to choose by ourselves? I don’t want to hinder you … but you also helped me so I want to help you too...” whispered Makoto concerned.  
“I don’t mind.” Answered Haru with a straight face and shrugged.   
“Okay!” His best friend smiled at him brightly, embarrassed he turned his head to the side. He really liked Makoto’s smile. It filled him with pleasant warmth, but he would never tell him this, too embarrassing.   
“So, do you have any preferences? Colour? Pattern?”   
Haru shrugged. “Not really.”  
Both boys looked at the other eggs surrounding them.  
“Maybe a blue one? Blue is your favourite colour.”   
“Hmpf.” Still inspecting the pile of eggs something clicked in Haru’s view. Makoto followed his gaze and grinned. Haru crossed half of the room looking at the egg which captured his gaze. It had the same pattern as Makoto’s but in different shades of blue and grey.   
“Boys, did you make your choice?” called Miss Rose. Both turned around, seeing that the nurse and the girls with their eggs in their arms were waiting for them.   
“Yeah!” Chirped Makoto happily and showed Miss Rose his chosen egg. Haru touched the egg and felt warmth and some kind of energy he couldn’t describe. Like a bond forming.  
After dealing with Makoto Miss Rose walked to Haru and looked over his shoulder “Are you ready?”  
“Yes,” said Haru with confidence. This will be his Pokémon.   
Miss Rose took the egg carefully in her hands and handed it over him.   
Then she walked to her desk searching for some papers. In the meantime Haru moved slowly to Makoto’s side.   
“Look, they match!” Said Makoto cheerfully.  
“Mhm.” The tiny smile on Haru’s lips was only noticed by Makoto.  
After a few moments Miss Rose returned with 5 separate packages and papers.  
“Here are the care kits for your eggs and information about the parents of your eggs for future reference. Now let’s go back to Miss Sato!”  
The group followed by the nurse returned to their classroom.   
“Next group please!” called Miss Sato. Then she turned to the boys and girls “Congratulations! Now I’ll explain you the content of the care package, then you can return to your seats with your eggs.”

On the way home Haru and Makoto looked tenderly at their chosen eggs. Both were captivated by their thoughts and emotions but the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. They both preferred it after a hectic day.   
Arriving at Makoto’s house his mother was already waiting for them.  
“Hello boys! How was school?” She looked over their eggs, smiling.  
“It was really exciting Mom! We both got our first Pokémon eggs together and Haru helped me choosing it. It is so warm and sometimes it wiggles.” His mother chuckled.  
“Come in I have a surprise for both of you.” They looked at each other confused and followed her. On the dining table was a big cake with a Pokéball emblem on it. Makoto wanted to dash to the cake but with his precious egg in his arms he walked slowly to the table.   
“Woooooow thank you Mom! I love cake!”  
“Mhm” mumbled Haru, even if he doesn’t like cakes as much as mackerel still it was a special day and the ones Makoto’s mom baked were always delicious.   
“Here”, she handed each of the boys a pillow over, “now you can lay the egg on the pillow. How about this side of the table?” She pointed at the other end of the dining table.  
Both did as told and placed their eggs cautiously on the table.  
“Ah Haru-chan I already told your grandmother that you would stay the afternoon with us, so don’t worry, she will come over when she’s finished with her walk.”  
“Okay, thank you Mrs Tachibana.”   
“Oh no problem, you’re always welcome! And now let’s eat the cake!” Makoto’s mother took the knife to slice the cake but her son interrupted her.  
“But Mom where’s Mimi? We have to wait for her!”  
“Awww that’s so sweet of you but Mimi went shopping, she will get you something special and it can take a while.”  
“Mhm…okay…”,said Makoto slightly depressed. He really liked Mimi and enjoyed her company, he couldn’t stop feeling somehow guilty.   
“Don’t worry honey she doesn’t mind, I already asked her but she really wanted to buy your presents.”  
“Presents?” Again Makoto and Haru looked surprised at each other and then to Makoto’s mother.  
She grinned “yes, presents for you both because it’s a special day and it will help you with your eggs. Now let’s finally enjoy the cake!” She cheered.   
Both boys got a big slice of vanilla crème cake on their plates.   
After his first bite Makoto smiled as brightly as the sun, he really loved mom’s cakes. Even Haru enjoyed it he appreciated that Makoto’s mother would reduce the sugar so it wouldn’t taste too sweet for him.  
When the three finished their plate Mrs Tachibana cleaned the table and asked “Did you both get your caretaking package and notification?”  
Haru nodded.  
“Yeah Mom, wait a moment.” Makoto stood up and went to his backpack.   
“Here”, he presented the questioned things. His mother opened the envelope with the documents and glanced through it.   
“I will take these documents and keep it safe, okay Makoto? Later, when you need it I’ll return it to you.”  
“But what is this about? Miss Rose said it is something about the parents of the eggs, what does it mean?” he asked curiously.   
“Well you see it is something like a family tree of your egg, it contains the names of it’s parents and their trainer.” She explained.   
After a few moments of thinking Makoto’s eyes became big. “So…you know which Pokémon I got?!”  
His mother chuckled. “Yes, but if I would tell you, it would spoil the fun in finding it out yourself, wouldn’t I?” she said teasingly and winked.   
“Awwwww,” pouted Makoto . “Aren’t you curious Haru-chan?”   
Haru shrugged, “not really. And drop the –chan.”  
“Haruuuuuuuuuu” whined Makoto   
“Now now boys, let’s see what the contents of the caretaking package are.” Mrs Tachibana took the little bundle and opened it.  
“Oh Miss Sato explained it today! There should be…ehm…a book about caring for Pokémons….and…food for the hatchlings…and…” Makoto thought about the rest of the stuff while his mother took one after the other out and laid it on the table.  
“Pokéballs.” Added Haru.  
“Oh and of course a Pokédex!”, said Makoto excited.  
“But only a demo.” Grumbled his friend.  
“That’s enough for you now, when you get older, you get a real one.” His mother inspected the Pokédex demo version and smiled.   
Then they heard a knock on the door. Mrs Tachibana stood up and went to the front door.  
“Oh hello Mrs Nanase, nice to see you. How was your walk?” She greeted grandmother Nanase and let her in.  
“Hello Mrs Tachibana! Now I feel really refreshed using my old legs. I still have so much energy that I could work in the garden the whole day!” She joked. “Ah hello boys!” Haru and Makoto immediately rushed to her.  
“Hello Grandma Nanase! You really have to taste the cake my Mom made, it’s so delicious!” Makoto smiled brightly at her. Even Haru’s lips formed a tinny smile.   
The old woman chuckled. “Well if you say it like that Makoto-chan I can’t turn down your offer.” She walked to the dining table, followed by the rest. While Mrs Tachibana prepared a plate with a slice of cake both boys showed her their new eggs.  
“Look Grandma Nanase! That’s my egg, and this is Haru’s egg” he pointed on each egg, “he helped me choosing one and I helped him a little bit.” He scratched his cheek slightly embarrassed.   
“These are really pretty eggs” she said warmly, petting Haru’s and Makoto’s heads she smiled at them. “And do you both know how you hatch your eggs?” She asked playfully.   
“We have to carry it the whole day.” Answered Haru.  
“Yes, overall you’re right Haru, but it’s not only carrying the egg but also spending time with it and caring for it, so you and your egg can create a bond with each other. If you love your egg your future hatchling will be happy and content.”  
“She’s right.” Added Makoto’s mother and put the cake on Grandmother Nanase’s place.  
The old lady thanked her and ate the cake happily.  
The front door opened and Mimi stood in the hallway. Hiding the little bag behind her she greeted the party.  
“Mimi it’s okay they can get their presents now.” Assured Mrs Tachibana. The Chansey nodded and walked to her side, still hiding the little bag. She whispered something to the Pokémon and smiled. Mimi nodded and opened her bag. Carefully she placed two little presents on the table. One was wrapped with bright green paper and the other one with bright blue paper. Both were finished with a red ribbon on its top.  
Haru and Makoto stared at their gifts curiously.   
“As you all know, today is a special day for both of you. That’s the reason why your Grandmother and I thought about a present for you. This will help you to deepen your bond with your first Pokémon and partner.”  
Confused Makoto tilted his head. He looked with questioned eyes at Haru who returned his gaze in the same way.   
Mrs Tachibana placed the blue present in front of Haru and the green one in front of her son.  
Both boys hesitated for a moment but she encouraged them with a warm smile. They opened the paper carefully, finishing at the same time. Both took the content and unfolded it on the table. At first glance Makoto had no idea what it was. It was some kind of green cloth, maybe a bag? Still puzzled he peeked at his best friend. Haru’s eyes sparkled by which Makoto became only more confused. Then something clicked in his mind. He inspected the bag and noticed a little Wailmer on it. Was this what he thought it was? He looked at his mother who only smiled at him.   
“This is a Pokébag. You can use it to carry your egg and in the near future your hatchling with you. In this bag it is safe from any harm and you can always be together!”   
“Wow that’s so cool thank you Mom, thanks Mimi!” Makoto hugged his bag and ran to his mother to hug her too. Then he turned to Haru “isn’t that great Haru-chan?! Now we don’t have to worry about our eggs and can take it with us!”  
“Yeah, thank you Grandma.” With bright eyes he turned to his grandmother and hugged her.  
“My pleasure dear”, she replied and pattered his head lovingly.  
“Look Haru-chan! My bag has a little Wailmer on it!” Merrily he pointed at the little Pokémon. His friend nodded and showed him that his blue bag had a little Milotic instead of a Wailmer. Makoto smiled brightly “that really suits you Haru-chan.”  
“Drop the –chan”, he mumbled halfheartly. 

When the long day came to an end Makoto looked lovingly at his egg which was placed right beside him in his bed. He thought about his morning, his nervousness at the beginning and the large quantity of eggs he could choose from. It really felt special when he first touched his egg and he was grateful that Haru-chan helped him in his choice. Makoto smiled to himself. Their eggs really did match and that made him happy. A tiny bit of him hoped that Haru-chan and he would have the same Pokémons, and then they could become best friends, too! While Makoto dreamed about the future adventures with his best friend and their Pokémons he fell asleep with a content smile.


	3. New friends

The following day Haru and Makoto carried proudly their eggs protected by the new Pokébags. Some of their classmates had bags too, but in Makoto’s opinion theirs were the prettiest. The little children talked loudly about their chosen eggs comparing it with others and explaining why they chose it. Ms Sato congratulated everyone once again and began her lesson.  
The next couple of days the students learned more about the breeding and hatching process of Pokémons, including feeding and exercising.  
As days turned into weeks the children grew more and more impatient. Everybody wanted to finally play with their new Pokémon hatchlings but nobody really knew when the eggs would hatch. Some boys bid that their egg would be the first one and created a new game to speed up the process. From time to time they shared their new ideas in secret conversations, in which they became more and more crazy.  
Haru and Makoto ignored these conversations, both knew from Makoto’s mother and Grandmother Nanase that the Pokémon would hatch if it was ready and nobody else could speed it up.  
But when most of their classmates, including Haru, were playing with their new hatchlings, Makoto was depressed. He looked at his egg and touched it carefully. It was true that now it wiggled even more than before but still…While Makoto was lost in his thoughts he remembered the first time he saw his best friend’s Pokémon.

 

Everybody was surprised when Haru’s egg hatched. Makoto was, after Grandma Nanase, the first one who saw Haru’s hatchling the following day. It was a shiny Eevee with grey-blue fur and light blue eyes. A little bit shy it was hiding in the Pokébag, peeking at him. He looked at it and smiled happily. Such a cute creature! After placing the bag cautiously on the ground Haru opened it. The little Eevee didn’t even try to leave his hiding place so Makoto and Haru sat slowly beside it and watched it curiously.

“It’s so cute Haru-chan! Did you already name it?” he questioned.

“No, still thinking about it.” Haru shrugged. “Maybe mackerel…”

“You can’t name your Pokémon mackerel Haru-chaaaaaan”, whined his friend. “Well I know you will find a good name but don’t use food or fish!”

Listening to the conversation the Eevee inspected the new human.

“Hey Haru-chan”, whispered Makoto

“Drop the –chan.”

“Ne Haru…can I pet it?” he asked shyly.

“If it let’s you.”

Again Makoto smiled at the Eevee, “Hello my name is Makoto” he greeted the little hatchling and extended his hand so it could sniff it.

Unsure the Pokémon tilted its head and left slowly its bag. Makoto waited patiently because he knew that some Pokémons were very shy, especially the Skitty kitten in the neighbourhood. It took him several attempts and Pokésnacks, but now he could pet every one of them.  
After leaving the bag the Eevee ran behind its partner to hide but after a few moments it became curious of the still extended hand. Eventually it inspected the hand and the human holding it. Still smiling Makoto didn’t move an inch. Slowly the hatchling walked to his hand, sniffed it and looked him directly in his eyes. Seeing its fear disappear Makoto moved his hand a little bit. Nothing happened. Good. Now he tilted it towards the Eevee’s head. The Pokémon inspected the new movement but showed no sign of stress so finally he stroked the fur carefully. Feeling the warmth of Makoto’s hand the little hatchling leaned into his strokes. The boy smiled brightly. While watching the whole scene even his best friend had a tiny smile on his lips.  
On the following walk to school both boys gathered ideas for naming the new friend. After a stern speech of Makoto that “Saba” was not an acceptable name, last but not least Haru chose Taki.

 

“Makoto.”

Makoto’s thoughts were interrupted when Haru stood before him, holding Taki in his arms.

“Ah, sorry Haru-chan I was daydreaming”, embarrassed he scratched his cheek while averting the gaze of his friend. Haru furrowed his brows slightly and inspected him closely. He knew that something was bothering Makoto but he didn’t want to pry, if he was ready he would tell him soon enough. So last but not least he looked away and mumbled, “drop the-chan. Let’s go inside class is starting.”

“Right let’s go!” Makoto grabbed his Pokébag and smiled, his smile not reaching his eyes. Yes, definitely something wrong, thought Haru and followed.

 

On their way home Makoto was quieter than usual. Still worried Haru tried to catch his view but Makoto was avoiding him again. When both boys arrived at Makoto’s house Haru pulled on his friend’s jacket.

“Come to my house”, he said with a tone that didn’t accept refusal.

Nervously Makoto looked over his shoulder, “but I have to tell my mom otherwise she worries.”

“Okay, then tell her and come back, I’m waiting.” For the first time after lunch break serious blue eyes met nervous green ones.

Makoto gulped and went inside. After closing the door he sighed. Now he couldn’t escape anymore, Haru-chan would ask him what was wrong and he didn’t want to talk about this ugly topic. Makoto really didn’t want to feel this way, after all he was happy that his other classmates could play with their new hatchlings but sometimes a tiny part of him was envious, and it bothered him. What would happen if his Pokémon decided to never hatch? Maybe it didn’t want him as partner after all? He looked at his egg with sad eyes. Then remembering that Haru-chan was still standing outside he went to the kitchen.

“Hi mom, Haru-chan invited me, can I go over?” He shyly asked his mother.

Turning around and holding chopsticks in her hand she mustered her son, “well I already cooked dinner but you can eat it later if you want.”

“Thanks mom, I’m not really hungry at the moment, I’ll eat it later.” He hugged her and left, shouting a see you later on his way. She hummed as reply. As her son left she furrowed her brows in worry.

 

Arriving at the Nanase house the boys entered the living room.

“Oh welcome back Haru and hello Makoto-chan! Doing your homework together?” Asked Grandma Nanase while heading to the kitchen. Haru hummed “I’m back” as response.

“Hello Grandma Nanase, yes we have to do math and Pokémon history.” Makoto said with a sigh.

“That sounds rather tiring”, she chuckled.

“Hehe, it is.”

“Here boys! I prepared some juice and snacks for you”, she placed the tray on the table, “I’ll work in the garden so you both have some rest.” She smiled and winked at them.

When she left the room uneasiness fell over Makoto. Now he was alone with Haru-chan and he could already feel his serious eyes on him.  
In contrast to his thoughts both began their homework in silence while Taki was playing with a little ball in the garden. Makoto really tried to concentrate on their homework but it was rather difficult. His thoughts were running back and forth, drawing little circles in his head. A calm voice broke the silence.

“Makoto.” Haru looked at Makoto with furrowed brows. It was a silent demand to talk about the real topic and in an instant Makoto’s nervousness reached a new level.

“What is it Haru-chan?” he tried to smile but his lips twitched nervously. His friend only looked at him without uttering a word. _Don’t try playing dump, talk to me_ said his blue eyes.

After holding his gaze a few seconds Makoto sighed. There was no way he could escape anymore. He stroked the egg in his lap gently.

“Well…you know Haru-chan…” Haru had to stop himself from interrupting his best friend after hearing his nickname. With a little nod he encouraged the other boy in his speech and waited for him to continue.  
“I really wish that my egg would finally hatch…I know that it decides for itself when the time is ready…but…when I see others playing with their Pokémon…and…you know…I really want too…and…sometimes I wonder…maybe it’s me…” the last words were only a whisper. After Makoto’s speech silence filled the room. He closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see Haru’s face. He couldn’t take the disappointment, he was sure, the other would show.

“Makoto.”

There were different ways how Haru-chan said his name, others wouldn’t hear them but Makoto could distinguish every tone. This time it meant look at me. Nervously Makoto opened his eyes. Slowly his gaze wandered to his best friend. Haru’s blue eyes were filled with warmth and relieve.

“It’s okay.” _You don’t have to worry. It will hatch. Believe me._

Makoto looked at him surprised, a weight of his heart removed by his friend. He didn’t know of its existence but he felt much lighter than before and his lips formed a sunny smile.

“Thank you Haru-chan!”

“Drop the –chan”, mumbled the other boy pointing at his textbook. Right they were still in the middle of homework! With new energy Makoto took his pencil and hummed.

 

Weekends belonged to the swim club, so the two boys went to the local pool for swimming lessons. Haru left Taki at home because it was still too young for swimming, according to Grandma Nanase and to the displeasure of her grandson. Nevertheless Makoto took his egg with him. Maybe there was the slight chance that his egg could probably hatch in his training time and he would never miss this.  
When the lesson ended and everybody already changed Haru was still swimming his laps. Makoto was standing beside the pool watching him swim. Waiting for Haru to finish he thought about how beautiful his best friend’s swimming looked. Haru-chan really was the best in the water. Once Haru touched the tiles of the pool Makoto extended his hand. With a smile he helped the other boy leaving the pool. A crack interrupted the silence. Both looked at each other puzzled. Then after another crack they could find its source. The little Pokémon egg wiggled wildly on the floor showing some cracks on its surface.

“Oh my god Haru-chan! Its…its hatching!” Shouted Makoto while running to his egg. “What do I do?!” he asked pleadingly.

“Makoto, stay calm. Put the egg in the bag and let’s change.”

“But I don’t know if we have enough time! I mean what if it hatches while we are changing?! Do we need anything?! Do we have to help it?” Panic was overflowing Makoto. He really can’t remember how the process of hatching worked.

“Makoto. Lets go, we still have time.” He felt a little hand on his shoulder. After breathing a few times and suppressing his anxiety he put the egg in the Pokébag and both ran to the locker rooms.

 

On their way back to the Tachibana’s house Makoto was still worried about his egg but Haru dispelled every sign of uneasiness. Sometimes they heard a little crack but all in all nothing changed.  
Opening the front door with a big bang Makoto rushed into the living room followed by his best friend.

“Moooooooom” shouted the boy while putting the egg on the couch. They heard hurried footsteps from the upper floor.

“Honey what’s wrong?!” Called his mother entering the living room.

“I think the egg hatches!” The woman inspected the source and smiled.

“Well that’s great!” she exclaimed.

“But what do we do?!” Asked her son uneasy.

“Don’t worry Makoto you don’t have to do anything, watch over it and enjoy the wonderful experience.” She patted his head. “Oh and hello Haru-chan, sorry for the late greeting. I’ll prepare tea and some snacks.” She winked at him and left.

Still worried Makoto looked at Haru helplessly. He shrugged.

“I didn’t do anything and Taki hatched successfully too.”

His friend sighed. “How can you be so calm?” Another shrug as reply.

“It can take a few hours to hatch completely”, said Makoto’s mother when she returned. She placed the tray on the small couch table and smiled at the boys.

 

The whole afternoon everybody watched curiously the hatching egg. In the meantime Haru went home to return his gym bag and to fetch Taki. Even Grandmother Nanase was coming over, telling stories about her young years as Pokémon trainer.  
Finally after several hours the shell broke. You could only see a little hole and something moving inside. Then everything went rather fast compared to earlier. The first opening grew bigger and bigger and the boys could see fluffy brown fur and a little black nose. When the hatchling tilted its head, for the first time big brown eyes with a touch of green were looking at Makoto. He was speechless. Never in his life did he see something cuter or more fragile than this little creature. He smiled at the Pokémon brightly. Cautiously he extended his hand and touched the moist fur.  
“Eev!” chirped it happily. Becoming braver Makoto stroked the hatchling which loved the new attention. If his smile could grow any wider and more loving, in this moment it did. Everybody else was silent, enjoying the scene before them, admiring the new life and one of the happiest boys in the world. The whole group smiled and some tears were hurriedly wiped away.  
The little Pokémon shook itself, blinking at its new partner and jumped into his lap. Makoto was surprised. Such a brave tiny hatchling, how silly his worries were, never will he doubt his Pokémon again.  
Then he looked at Haru. He smiled at him with eyes full of warmth and something Makoto couldn’t quite catch nevertheless he was even happier that his best friend smiled too. Their eyes locked in a silent conversation when Makoto’s mother whispered, “Congratulations Makoto”. Afraid to disturb the creature she walked slowly to the bathroom and returned with a towel in her hands.

“Try to dry it off so it doesn’t catch a cold.” Makoto hummed and took the towel.Tenderly he rubbed the moist brown fur, making it even fluffier as it dried.

“Such a cute Eevee!” Said Grandma Nanase cheerfully.

Meanwhile Taki said in Haru’s lap watching the other Pokémon timidly. The boy petted its head, gaining courage through the contact Taki slowly walked over to Makoto. Standing beside his legs, it sniffed cautiously at the new comrade.

“Eevee!” shouted the other Eevee excited. Frightened by the sudden cry Taki run behind his partner and hid.

Puzzled the hatchling looked at Makoto and tilted its head “Eev?”

Makoto and the others chuckled.

“I am Makoto and this is Taki-chan”, he pointed at the hiding Eevee. “I think you kinda scared him. And this is Haru-chan, my best friend and Taki’s partner. Oh and this is my mom and her Pokémon Mimi. On the other side is Haru-chan’s Grandmother and my dad.” The boy pointed at every one while explaining.

The gaze of the little Eevee followed his finger curiously. When he finished it was still inspecting the new acquaintances.

“Can I pet you again?” Makoto asked politely.

“Eev!” meowed the hatchling. Happily he began to stroke it again. He peeked at Haru, seeing his sparkling eyes.

“Ehm, can Haru pet you too?” asked Makoto shyly.

The Eevee looked at him, surprised at the rather unnecessary question. “Eevee!”

“Thanks.” Makoto smiled and eyed his friend. Immediately he crawled closer and started petting the fluffy fur.

Enjoying the caress the Eevee closed its eyes contently. Eventually Taki peeped curiously around Haru’s back. After a while he crept slowly to Makoto’s side, eyeing the other Eevee. Gathering its courage it sniffed at the hatchling shyly. The other opened its eyes lazily and licked Taki’s nose. Surprised Taki froze while the others chuckled.  
“So cute.” Said Makoto’s mother and the others nodded approvingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already wrote the next chapters so every following day I will upload a new one. I have still some problems with the layout and editing, so pls let me know what I should change so you can read it easier. What do you think about it so far? Do you have any prompts, ideas? Let me know and thanks for reading so far!


	4. Gender

The next morning Makoto picked Haru up as usual but now accompanied by his Pokémon. Makoto chattered as always, telling his friend everything what happened after he left with his Grandmother and Taki.

“So you named it Yuki?” asked Haru while gazing at the Eevee.

“Yeah I mean it’s so brave and it kind of fits its personality, what do you think?” Replied Makoto nervously. Haru-chan’s opinion meant a lot to him and if he would say that it sounded stupid he would change the name to something else.

“No, it sounds good", he replied while looking at the ocean, a little blush on his cheeks.

“Thank you.” Makoto smiled at his friend and then at his new partner.

“Eev!” meowed Yuki, who liked its name too.

 

When all remaining eggs hatched and the classroom was filled with cheerful children and hatchlings Ms Sato hold a special lesson called “gender.”

“Today we are again joined by our Pokémon centre Nurse Ms Rose who will assist me with this lesson. As I already explained our topic today will be “Pokémon gender”. Since you all have now hatchlings we want to determine their gender, because it can be rather difficult with unpractised eyes. Did everybody bring their notification with you?”

“Yes Ms Sato”, aswered the class together.

“Okay good! We will complete it with the name you choose for your Pokémon and its gender. I will read out your names from our class list and the one mentioned comes to us with their partner please.”

 

Then one after the other went to the teachers. When Haru was the next one he took Taki and the notification in his arms and went to the women.

“Hello Haruka! Oh! You got a shiny Eevee, you’re so lucky. It’s really rare”, said Ms Sato excited. “Could you place the little one on the table?”

The boy looked at his Eevee for a few seconds and placed it on the table. Its eyes full of fear it inspected the two humans.

“Don’t worry little one, we only want to look at you, it won’t hurt”, explained Miss Rose reassuringly.

“So can you tell me its name?”

“Taki.”

“Okay. I’ll write it down.”

Then both women looked at the Pokémon from every possible angle while whispering to each other. Haru was irritated. What does gender even matter? Taki still looked uneasy so he tried to calm it down.

“We agreed that your little Taki is a healthy male Eevee!” Cheered Ms Sato.

Haru only shrugged, took his Pokémon, the notification and went back to his seat.

Curious green eyes met him. “So…everything okay?” Asked Makoto shyly.

His friend hummed as response. Still unsatisfied Makoto hold his gaze. Finally after several moments Haru added “Taki is male.”

“Okay. I wonder how they can see it…I don’t see any difference”, uttered the other boy thoughtfully, eyeing Taki and Yuki, “maybe Yuki is male too.”

“Eevee!”

“Yes, yes.”

Smiling at his little partner Makoto stroked its fluffy fur while Haru searched through his backpack. He successfully extracted the Pokésnack and broke it into two pieces. He gave one piece Taki who ate it contently, the other one got Yuki who already bounced impatiently.

“Tachibana Makoto!”

“Seems like we have to go, see you later Haru-chan and Taki-chan!” Makoto took Yuki, the notification and briefly waved at the other two.

 

“There you are Makoto!” Said Ms Sato cheerfully.

“Hello Ms Sato, hello Ms Rose.” The boy bowed.

Both women chuckled. “Such a good child. You can put your Pokémon on the table.” Instructed Ms Sato. While Makoto put Yuki down he handed the notification over.

“You have the same type as you friend Haruka, that’s quite interesting.” She smiled at him and continued,”can you tell me its name?”

“Its name is Yuki”, answered the boy shyly.

“Eev”, meowed Yuki when she heard her name and looked expectantly at the teacher.

“Lovely! Now we will inspect your Eevee, don’t worry, it won’t hurt so rest assured.”

After a few moments both women looked at each other and nodded.

“Congratulations Makoto, your Eevee is female! It’s quite rare to see a female one, the rates are 8:1”, explained Ms Rose.

“Uhm…thank you…”

“Now it doesn’t matter to you but in the future it will have a great influence on you and your Pokémon Makoto.”

“How?”, asked the boy confused.

Ms Sato cleared her throat, “well breeding with Yuki will be easier for you because you can find a mate faster. And additionally the rights on the future egg lie in your hands.”

Makoto hummed as response, looking worried. He never really thought about breeding Pokémon and this was the first time someone mentioned it to him.

Feeling his uneasiness Ms Sato ruffled his hair and added cheerfully, “don’t worry Makoto that’s future talk! Now it’s not important for you. Your Eevee is healthy, that matters.”

The boy nodded.

“Here, I filled your notification, you can return to your seat.”

“Okay, thank you.”

 

Makoto took the paper and his Pokémon. On the way to his seat he shook his head, trying to forget the talk about breeding and future eggs. When he returned to his seat he placed Yuki carefully on the desk, then he smiled at his friend.

“Yuki is a healthy female Eevee.”

“Mhm”, hummed Haru while playing with Taki.

Makoto hugged Yuki who meowed in response.

“Makoto.” Blue eyes looked at him. _It doesn’t matter._

Makoto simply nodded and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather short chapter but I think it was necessary for future developments so I hope you don't mind. Again thanks for reading!


	5. Swimming lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you teach a Pokémon to swim?

When time flew and days turned into weeks summer break was right around the corner. The friends were looking forward to finally being able to play all day, to visit the beach, to swim, to laze about, being free for a short time.

“And Haru-chan what will you do first when summer break starts?” asked Makoto curiously.  
Both boys were sitting the living room of the Nanase residence, watching their Pokémon playing with each other in the garden despise the burning sun. As well as their partners the two Eevees became best friends in no time.

“Swimming,” answered Haru with a serious voice while his blue eyes began to sparkle.

The other boy chuckled. “So did you already teach Taki how to swim?”

“No, my grandma said I can do it in the break time.”

“How about we teach our Pokémon together?” Asked the brunette cheerfully. He would feel safer if Haru-chan was present because sometimes he was still afraid of water, even though he could swim backstroke just fine.

His friend hummed approvingly. 

“Thanks Haru-chan! This will be a lot of fun!” 

“Drop the –chan.”

“Hehe, how about this Saturday? But wait, where should we go to…I mean the pool is too deep for them…and the ocean…” Makoto stopped in his sentence and a shiver ran over his spine. 

“We can go to the beach, I’ll ask grandma to come with us.”

“Okay…”, replied the other boy timidly while fumbling nervously with his fingers. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” Haru’s gaze was strong and serious, leaving no doubt about his declaration. Makoto felt relief, he could do it if Haru-chan was with him, and so he smiled at his best friend and nodded. 

 

On Saturday morning Makoto’s mother prepared a big lunch package for the beach trip, including his and Haru’s favourites.

“Wow, thank you mom.” The boy hugged her.

“No problem dear, Grandmother Nanase is watching over you so it’s the least I can do.” She patted his head. “And did you already finish packing?”

“Yes! The bag is almost full. Did you add some Pokésnacks for Yuki-chan and Taki-chan?”

“Of course! Can you carry your bag and the lunch basket?” asked his mother unsure, eyeing the big sport bag and the full basket.

“Yeah no problem.” He swung the bag over his shoulder while carrying the basket with both hands.

“That’s my son!” Cheered his mother and kissed him on his cheek.

“Mooooooooooooom!”

“Yes yes. Have fun honey and look after Yuki!”

“Sure and thanks, see you later mom!”

With heavy steps Makoto left the house followed by an excited Yuki.

 

Arriving at the temple stairs Grandmother Nanase, Haru and Taki were already waiting for the two.

“Oh hello Haru-chan, hello Grandma Nanase, hello Taki-chan!” 

“Hi Makoto, drop the –chan for once,” grumbled his friend.

“Hello Makoto-chan. Oh! Don’t you think this basket is too heavy for you?” asked the older woman critically.

“Ah no it’s okay I can handle it.” He dropped the basket on the ground with a loud thump. 

“Eevee!” Chirped Yuki behind him.

“Oh hello to you too Yuki-chan!” She petted the Pokémon’s head. 

“Eev!”

“Let me carry it Makoto-chan. Haru already stopped me helping him, so at least let me help you.”

Before the boy could reject the offer the old lady grabbed the basket and was walking away. With big green eyes he followed her silhouette a few moments. Then he looked at Haru who only shrugged.

“Let’s go.”

 

The beach was lively. With summer break starting most of the children tried to find release from the hot weather by swimming in the ocean. The group strolled along the beach, searching for a quiet place. Haru preferred calmness and it was also better for the teaching later so nobody disturbed them.  
After several minutes of walking they found a place without many visitors. Grandmother Nanase opened the parasol while the boys spread the towels, placing the basket in the shadow she sighed relieved.

“Now you can go and play boys! But remember don’t swim to far I still have to see you clearly, understand?” She warned the children.

Both nodded and dashed away followed by their Pokémons. 

 

Arriving at the shore Haru and Makoto eyed the Eevees curiously. Taki and Yuki inspected the waves doubtfully, trying to sniff at the water. For a moment Haru’s eyes were focused on the ocean and his friend knew this look. So Makoto hold on to his arm while whispering in his ear,  
“Haru-chan you can swim later, we have to teach our Pokémon how to swim, remember?” 

After a few moments Haru looked at him, his understanding returning. “Drop the-chan”, he grumbled and eyed the Eevees again.

“So how do we do it Haru-chan?” asked his friend uncertain.

Haru kneeled beside the Pokémons. “Taki.Yuki,” he said with a solemn voice, looking at the little waves „today you will learn how to swim. Keep in mind the water is alive. Don’t fear it and don’t resist. Accept it.” 

Makoto was speechless. After regaining his composure he also kneeled.

“Ne Haru-chan, I don’t think they understood this.” 

Both Eevees looked at their partners with questions in their eyes.  
“Eeve?”

Makoto cleared his throat. “As Haru-chan said, you don’t have to be afraid of the water. You can take your time feeling it. We will be right here and protect you, promise.” Then he smiled at the little creatures reassuringly.

Yuki was the first one with enough courage to touch the water. At first she used cautiously only one paw, then another paw. Within a few minutes she splashed the water around, trying to catch the waves.  
Taki on the other hand was more difficult to convince. He eyed the water disapprovingly, which Haru noticed and frowned deeply.  
Makoto stood helpless beside his friend trying to figure out how he could improve Taki’s and Haru’s mood. Then Haru’s frown vanished from his face, looking like he finally found a clue. 

“It’s like taking a bath”, he whispered in the Eevee’s ear.

Taki’s ears twitched. He loved baths like his partner. Both stared at each other, reminding Makoto of silent conversations between him and the other boy. He suppressed a chuckle, they really resembled each other.  
After several moments the Eevee touched the water without showing his former distaste. When Yuki saw the new development she jumped at Taki full of joy. The result was that both Eevees were wet from head to toe in an instant.

“Yuki! Be more careful!” Moaned Makoto, facepalming himself.

“Time to swim”, said Haru solemnly and walked towards the ocean.

“Wait Haru-chaaaaaan!” Shouted Makoto and ran after him.

When the water was up to his belly Makoto was finally able to catch Haru.

“Hey you can’t run of all of a sudden! Taki and Yuki are still not ready and we can’t leave them!” Whined the brunette while catching his breath.

“Why?” The other boy looked over his shoulder seeing worried green eyes...and something else. He opened his mouth slightly, a surprised expression all over his face. The other noticed the change and followed his view. 

A few inches behind them Taki and Yuki were paddling towards them. 

Makoto gaped. They swam! Without help! 

Haru’s lips formed a cocky smirk. 

When the surprise changed into pride Makoto cheered loudly and waved at them,” Taki! Yuki! That’s awesome! You’re so great! You did it!”

“See, they understood”, teased the boy beside him, “they have natural talent.”

“More like we are pretty lucky.” 

Both took their Pokémon in their arms, hugging them tightly. 

“We’re so proud of you.”

“Eev!”

“Wanna swim back?” Asked Makoto.

“Eevee!”

He chuckled. “That’s a yes.”

Then he cautiously released Yuki.

“Come on Haru-chan, you can swim later, let’s grab some snacks.”

Haru still didn’t move.

“My mom made mackerel sandwiches for you”, added his friend innocently.

Haru’s eyes twitched and he followed quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Thanks for reading the story so far, next time the others will appear!


	6. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you need to change to be happy again.

“Hahaha that’s so funny Mako-chan!” Nagisa holding his stomach rolled to his side.

“I really was worried, they could have drowned!” Said Makoto scandalized.

“Well a matter of fact is that Pokémon are naturally able to swim. Especially for wild ones it’s important to adapt to their different surroundings. You also have to consider that..Hmpf..NAGISA!” While Rei explained his Pokémon theories Nagisa jumped onto him, followed by his Piplup Hana.

“Ne Rei-chan can Akira-chan swim?” asked the blonde innocently, pointing at the Beautifly.

While Haru and Makoto grinned at each other Rei cleared his throat.

“You see Nagisa-kun, if I consider the information and research results on “Pokémon today” I come to the conclusion that theoretically speaking he would be able to swim but with this act he would damage the beauty of his wings and this…is unacceptable!”

“Booo Rei-chan”, whined Nagisa, clutching Rei’s arm.

To change the topic Makoto interfered. “Ah I almost forgot Rin will come to today’s practice. Samezuka has a one week vacation and Rin wants to train with us so he doesn’t slack of.”

“Rin-chan’s coming?!” Shouted Nagisa surprised.

“Mhm”, hummed the other as response.

“Then we can do a relay with our Pokémon and we can do Pokémon battles and then we eat ice cream, Rei-chan is paying!” Chirped Nagisa cheerfully.

“Huh?!” Rei adjusted his glasses, “Nagisa-kun, I don’t think that I said something like this.”

“But, Rei-chan…” using his puppy eyes the blonde looked at him pleadingly, “don’t you want to eat ice-cream with me?” he asked the other boy while holding Hana in his arms, she had the same puppy look, one of the first things Nagisa had taught his Piplup.

“Well…you see…ehm…” Rei wasn’t able to hold the others gaze, it was his weakness and everybody else already knew it. In defeat he looked the other way, a blush colouring his cheeks.

“THANK YOU REI-CHAN” Screamed Nagisa and tackled him.

“Ah! What did I told you Nagisa-kun!” He complained while he tried to peel the blond off.

Haru and Makoto chuckled.

“Yeah we can try to improve our time on the relay. We still need a lot of practice,” said the team captain.

“Eev!”

“Hehe I know you’re happy to see Rin too, aren’t you?” He stroked Yuki’s fur lovingly.

Haru was still eating his bento silently while Taki chewed on his Pokésnack. When the bell rang everybody returned to their classrooms, looking forward to today’s practice.

 

 

“Oy Makoto! Haru!” Waiting at the school gates Rin waved at them.

"Took you long enough!” He grumbled.

“Nice to see you too Rin.”

“Let’s go! I can’t wait to challenge you Haru and your Eevee!”

Haru only rolled his eyes and Taki, following the manner of his partner, sighed.

“EEV!” Pouted Yuki, being ignored was one of the things she hated the most.

“Oh sorry Yuki, hello”, Rin smiled at her and patted her head.

Content she walked towards the swim club like the little princess she was.

“You spoil her too much”, whispered the redhead in his friends ear.

“Well…” chuckled Makoto embarrassed, rubbing is neck. He loved spoiling others especially Yuki, and he would never stop it.

 

Haru Makoto and Rin were the first ones in the locker room. Nagisa and Rei still had class duty explained the captain. Suddenly Gou opened the club door and saw the group standing at the lockers, astonishment showed on her face.

“Brother! What are you doing here?! Oh and hello Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai.” She eyed her brother curiously.

“Hello Gou.” Answered Haru and Makoto at the same time.

“Hi Gou, I’m on break this week so I swim with you guys.”

“Oh that’s really nice”, she clapped in her hands, “it’s been a few weeks since I last saw you.”

“Man you sound like we never see each other!”

“Well your visits are quite rare these days! Mom always asks me when you will come next time!” She pouted.

Rin sighed.

“Sorry okay, I try to come more often but with club activities I am really busy. I’ll go home with you later and say hi to Mom, okay?” Embarrassed he looked the other way.

“Okay!” She answered smiling.

“By the way where’s Jewel?”

“Ah she’s in her Pokéball wait a moment.”

Gou was rummaging in her bag. Then she found her Pokéball and activated it. A little Fennekin with a red ribbon around her neck appeared, clearly happy to be outside.

“Fen!”

“Hey Jewel”, Rin greeted the little Pokémon and took her in his arms with a smile on his face.

“Fennekin!”

“Yeah I missed you too” chuckled the redhead while she licked his cheek.

“I really don’t want to disturb your reunion, but it’s time to change otherwise we miss too much time for swimming practice.” Interfered Makoto.

“Oh don’t worry Makoto-senpai! You’re right I’ll go to the pool first so you can...change...in peace.” With a light blush on her cheeks Gou went ahead, followed by her Fennekin.

 

When the boys arrived at the pool, Gou was already sitting in the shadow, preparing the time lists and practice regimes. Rin grabbed a Pokéball out of his sports bag and released his Sharpedo Sharp Tooth, nickname “Sharki”.

“Yo Sharki!” He raised his fist towards him and the Pokémon bumped with his nose against it.

“Sharpedo!”

“Time to swim big guy.”

Haru walked past Rin and jumped into the cold water.

“Oy! At least wait for me!” Shouted the redhead after him and jumped too.

Makoto, Taki and Yuki looked at each other.

“You ready?” asked the brunette with a smile.

Both Pokémon nodded and the trio went to the remaining free lines.

 

After almost an hour and several races between Haru and Rin, Nagisa and Rei joined the group.

“Rin-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan”, shouted Nagisa across the pool waving like crazy.

Rin swam to the other end of the pool where the newcomers were waiting.

“Hey Nagisa, hi Rei.”

“Hello Rin-chan!” The blonde sat on the edge of the pool, splashing water with his feet while his Piplup jumped cheerfully into the water.

“Hello Rin-kun! How are you?” Asked Rei politely.

“Fine, fine. It’s kinda nice having some break time but not being able to swim sucks.

“Awwwwwwwww I want a break too”, whined Nagisa.

“Nagisa-kun, our next break is in 10 weeks and 3 days.”

“Rei-chan, this doesn’t cheer me up.” He sighed and buried his head on the others back.

Gou clapped in her hands. “Now go swim Nagisa, Rei. You already lost 1 hour of practice”, she exhorted and inspected both with stern eyes.

“But Gou-chan...”

“NOW!”

“Yes, Ma’am!” Nagisa stood up, saluted and jumped into the pool while Rei instantly escaped into the water.

The girl sighed.

“Gou, take my time”, said Rin, adjusting his goggles.

“Yes wait a moment brother”, she fetched her stopwatch, “okay…3…2…1…go!”

 

Taking a short break, Haru, Makoto and Rin sat on the bench drinking cold water while watching the others swim.

“Hey Haru”, began Rin.

“Hm?”

“Don’t you think it’s time that your Eevee evolves?”

Makoto looked at him surprised.

Haru peeked at Rin briefly and asked why.

Rin leaned back, “Taki is old enough and I get the feeling his stuck, you know what I mean…”

The other hummed.

Since some time Haru got the feeling that Taki was dissatisfied with himself. He wanted to be stronger, to swim faster, but in the current state he couldn’t and it worried his Trainer. But was this all a problem of evolving? Maybe it had something to do with his character? Every time another Pokémon, Taki knew, evolved he looked kind of sad. Was he afraid that he would be left behind? It bothered Haru but he didn’t know how to approach this topic. It was not the first time that he thought about evolving Taki.

“Hm…his behaviour is different than normal, but do you think it has something to do with evolving?” Asked Makoto thoughtfully.

“I think so. Sharp Tooth acted the same way when he was a Carvanha. After I fought Pokémon battles with him and he evolved, he went back to normal and was happier.”

Haru hummed.

“So do you have an idea which evolution you take?”

After a few moments he replied “I think a Vaporeon would be the best.”

“Mhm didn’t expect anything else”, nodded Rin.

Lost in thoughts Makoto looked at Haru, blue eyes met green ones.

“I see…” the brunette eyed his empty hands. For several minutes everybody remained silent.

“What about you Makoto?”

For a brief moment his friend looked grave and hesitant. Then being replaced by a radiant smile, he answered “I don’t know Rin, I like Yuki the way she is and it seems lie she doesn't mind.”

Haru frowned slightly.

 

 

On their way home silence filled both best friends. Since their conversation with Rin nobody said a word about the discussed topic. Their Eevees were running ahead, playing with each other. Makoto felt an uneasy atmosphere between them, he really had to talk with Haru about this. So he took all of his courage, and faced him.

“Ne Haru…” his friend peeked at him,” you know, I support you, no matter which decision you make as long as you and Taki are happy. But I think it’s a very important step in his and your life. So take your time and don’t pressure yourself, talk with Taki about it. In my case I like Yuki the way she is and I wonder, does she even want to evolve? I mean who tells me that I choose the right evolution for her? I could never forgive myself if she were unhappy. The same goes for you I guess. So…if you need help…tell me.”

Makoto looked at his best friend, trying to show him the emotions he felt: Care, worry, trust, love.

“I know Makoto. I feel that Taki is dissatisfied with himself so I want to help him change. And if he needs an evolution, I’ll help him evolve. I think he’s the happiest when he swims so being a Vaporeon would be the right choice. I’ll talk with him later.”

While Haru talked in his quiet and calm voice, his eyes were watching fondly his partner.

The scene warmed the brunette and he smiled brightly the rest of the way.

* * *

 

 

A few days later the two boys were studying at Haru’s house. Haru, after talking to Taki, announced that his parents bought a water stone and mailed it to him.

“That was fast!” Said Makoto surprised and almost dropped his pen.

“Yeah. I want you to be there. When I do it.” With a solemn face he eyed his friend.

“Of course, if you wish. Did Taki agree?”

Haru nodded. “

So…when do you want to do it?”

“Tomorrow morning.”

“Okay I’ll be there. “

 

The next morning Makoto left Yuki at home and climbed nervously the temple stairs to Haru’s home. When he knocked for the first time in a while Haru opened the door.

“Morning, come in.”

“Good morning.”

He took of his shoes and followed this friend to the living room where Taki was already waiting.

“Morning Taki.”

“Eev.”

The Pokémon didn’t seem nervous like his partner while Makoto had to pull himself together. On the table was a small wooden box. The brunette inspected it curiously.

“Ne Haru, can I take a look?”

“Sure.”

He opened the box cautiously. It contained a brilliant blue stone with a smooth surface. When he looked closer he could see little bubbles in its centre.

“It’s beautiful.”

The other hummed approvingly.

He closed the box and handed it Haru over. “So…how do you do it?”

“I read that you hold the stone close to the Pokémon, and that’s it.”

Makoto gulped. “Okay.”

“Taki, are you ready?” asked his partner solemnly.

“Eev.”

Haru took with utmost care the stone in his hand and inspected it briefly. Then he walked over to the Eevee and kneeled beside him. All of a sudden the Pokémon began to glow brightly. Makoto couldn’t take his eyes of the scene. After a few seconds the shape of Taki changed, it became larger and unfamiliar. When the glowing stopped both boys could see a Vaporeon with its fins and gills. His scales reflected a beautiful blue, like the ocean but much darker than normal Vaporeons. The caudal fin resembled a mermaid and bounced up and down.

Makoto was speechless. He looked so beautiful, like the personification of the ocean, he couldn’t describe it, and words weren’t enough. He looked at his best friend and saw the same expression. He smiled.

“He’s beautiful.”

“Yes.” Whispered Haru.

“Vap!” Chirped Taki happily and walked to his partner.

Cautiously he touched the scales with his fingertips, in his other hand still holding the water stone. Haru smiled.

It was the right decision.

 

Later when the first awe subsided Haru put the water stone back in its wooden box and Makoto picked up Yuki so she could see the new Taki. Once both entered the living room the eyes of the Eevee grew wide. She looked bewildered back and forth between those present.

Her partner smiled at her. “It’s okay, this is Taki.” He pointed at the Vaporeon.

“Eev?”

“He evolved into a Vaporeon.”

Taki walked a few steps forward. “Vap.”

“Eevee.” Yuki shook her head.

“Vap Vaporeon.”

“Eev Eevee E Eev!” Shouted Yuki and ran out of the living room.

Haru and Makoto listened to the conversation but only understood a few words so they were confused when the Eevee ran away.

Taki looked sadly at his partner and turned away.

“I’ll talk to her”, said Makoto worried.

 

He left the living room and searched the other rooms, arriving at Haru’s room he could her sniffing.

“Yuki? Are you there? I’m coming in.”

Slowly he opened the door and saw his partner in one corner of the room.

“Hey.”

He took the little Eevee in his arms and hugged her.

“Don’t be sad, he’s the same Taki as before. Only his appearance changed.” He kissed her head. With tears in her eyes, she looked at him.

“You know Haru talked with Taki about it. He was sad and he wanted to change so he could grow. I know you felt it, too. And you want to see Taki happy, right?”

While talking he stroked her fur tenderly.

Yuki nodded.

“I think he feels much better now.”

“Eev Eevee Ev.”

Makoto tilted his head. “You mean you’re hurt because nobody said anything to you?”

The Eevee nodded.

“I’m sorry Yuki but Taki wanted to surprise you. He wanted to show you proudly his new self.”

She nuzzled into his t-shirt.

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t know it would hurt you. Can you forgive me?”

“Eev.”

“Thank you”, Makoto smiled and cuddled with her.

They stayed like this several minutes.

“Have you calmed down?”

Yuki nodded.

“Mhm”, he hummed as reply. “You know…Taki was really sad when you left. You mean a lot to him so you should talk with each other.”

Yuki jumped out of his lap and looked at him with resolved eyes.

“Eev.”

He smiled at her. “Okay, let’s go.”

 

While Makoto went after Yuki, Haru sat beside Taki.

“Don’t worry, she will come back.” Reassuringly he laid his hand on the Vaporeon’s shoulder.

“Vap.” Taki hang his head.

“It’s okay, she’ll accept it, you’re best friends.”

The Vaporeon nodded, leaning into his partner. They sat in silence, waiting for the other to to come back.

 

When Makoto and Yuki stood in the doorway, Haru and Taki turned around. By seeing the Eevee Taki turned his gaze down.

“Eev!” Shouted Yuki.

Surprised the other looked up.

“E Eevee Eev. Eevee Eev.” While meowing the Eevee walked over to the other Pokémon.

“Vap Vaporeon.”

Makoto went to Haru’s side and whispered in his ear, “let us leave them alone.”

The other boy hummed and followed him outside.

 

When both arrived in Haru’s room they sat on the bed.

“So…why did Yuki run away?”

“Well, she was hurt because nobody told her that Taki would evolve, and change.”

“Mhm.”

“But I think she understands now.”

“Maybe…”

“It’s okay Haru, it was Taki’s wish. I didn’t know that it would hurt Yuki in this way.”

“Mhm.”

“They’ll figure it out, I mean they are best friends, like us!”

“Yeah.” Now Haru had a tiny smile on his lips.

“Thank you Haru,” said Makoto, almost like a whisper, his voice so tender that the other looked surprised at him. “For…being my friend…and staying with me.”

Blue eyes met green ones and for a brief moment time stood still. The smile Makoto was wearing took Haru’s breath away, filled with so much warmth and love. Embarrassed he turned his head, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Thank you, too, for, being with me”, he mumbled.

“Of course Haru-chan!” Haru mumbled something incomprehensible and stood up.

“Let’s go.”

 

The two boys entered the living room quietly. Taki and Yuki where sitting side by side on the veranda, their tails entangled, looking contently at the garden. When both Pokémon heard footsteps, they turned around. Makoto smiled at them relieved. So they cleared their misunderstanding he thought to himself.

Haru walked into the kitchen, grabbing his apron.

“I’m hungry, you staying?” He asked while he opened the fridge and took a piece of mackerel.

“Ehm…you cooking mackerel? Again?”

“I’m the cook so I decide.”

“Well I can help you if you…”

“DON’T” said his friend firmly and frowned.

“But Haru I’m not that bad.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Haruuuuuuu”, whined Makoto.

For a short moment, Haru looked at Makoto from the corner of his eye.“I can cook you some fried rice.”

“Thank you Haru!” He smiled at the other boy brightly.

_I really can’t win against him_ thought Haru to himself while preparing the fish.

“Ne Haru but I can cook the rice.”

“Well…that’s true…”

Content Makoto walked towards the rice cooker and poured rice and water in it.

“Oh by the way where’s Saba?” Saba was the Feebas Haru caught while fishing.

“I took him to the beach so he could swim.”

“Ah okay, let’s pick him up after dinner.”

“Mhm.”

 

The next school day Nagisa and Rei were speechless when they saw the new Taki. Nagisa and Hana jumped at the Vaporeon, hugging him tightly while shouting how cute he was. On the other hand Rei explained in a long speech the beauty of Vaporeons. Additionally it seemed that after their fight Taki and Yuki grew closer. Now he was happier than before, and his friend was happy that he was happy. All in all it was a nice sight and Haru and Makoto were pleased that everything worked out just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thx for reading this chapter! I wanted to share a few thoughts of mine while writing it. I think evolution is a big step for a Pokémon and its partner, if you see it realistic it's whole body and appearance changes and it becomes a whole new creature. So I tried to show that it's an important topic for both sides, especially if you can choose the time and type of evolution.   
> I hope you like it that way, and thanks for the kudos!


	7. Pokémon Café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new Pokémon Café in Iwatobi? Time to visit it!

“Ne Mako-chan, Haru-chan, do you know that there’s a Pokémon Café in our town?”

The boys were in their locker room after club practice.

“Huh? No didn’t hear anything about it”, replied the brunette while putting his shirt on.

“It’s a grand new opening and the food is really good said my classmates!” Explained Nagisa excited, holding a flyer in his hands. “So I was thinking that we could try it out too!”

“Pip!” Cheered Hana besides him.

With sparkling eyes he looked at Haru and Makoto pleadingly.

“No, too many people”, answered Haru plainly.

“But Haru-chaaaaan they also have a special mackerel toast sandwich and special treats for our Pokémon!”

When the other boy heard the word mackerel his brows twitched. The temptation was huge.

“And they have a huge tank with rare water Pokémon”, added the blonde slyly.

“Ok we go”, was his instant reply.

“YAY!” Nagisa jumped around in circles while swinging Hana.

Makoto chuckled.

“Don’t worry Mako-chan, they also have cake.”

“Well, that sounds nice, when do you want to go?”

“How about next Sunday?”

“I think that’s fine with both of us, did you already ask Rei?”

“Yeah he’s coming too, and I’ll ask Gou-chan later.”

“How about Rin?”

“He already said no. Something about club activities and writing training regimes for the members”, pouted Nagisa.

“Well he is now the captain of the team, so he has a lot more work to do”, explained Makoto sympathetically.

“I know, but it would have been nice if you would come too.”

“I know.” Makoto smiled at him.“Text me the meeting place and time later, okay?”

“Of course Mako-chan!”

 

 

The Pokémon Café was near the shopping avenue of Iwatobi. Its nameplate was written in bright red, blue and green letters and on top sat a smiling Squirtle. There were outdoor and indoor seats, decorated with little flower bouquets and white tableware.

“The flowers look really beautiful!” Exclaimed Rei enthusiastically.

“It looks really nice, a shame that Gou couldn’t make it”, said Makoto while inspecting the café.

Haru hummed approvingly.

“Yeah, she said that she already promised one of her friends to go shopping with her. We can go with her and Rin-chan next time. Now let’s go let’s go!” Cheered Nagisa and entered the shop.

 

He went to the waitress and inquired his reservation.

“This way please,” answered the woman politely.

While the boys followed her they admired the Pokémon some other guests had brought along and the huge tank which was set up in the centre of the café. Golden Magikarps, some Finneons and Lumineons as well as Goldeens were contently swimming in it. The variation of colours and patterns amazed the swim team and nobody could tear their eyes off the tank. Makoto kept holding Haru’s arm and dragged the other with him out of fear that he would strip and jump in it. The look in his eyes told his best friend all he had to know. When they reached their table, Rei began to speak about the beautiful arrangement of Goldeen and Magikarps and compared the pattern of the other Finneons with his own. The same waitress reappeared and gave them the menu. Curiously everybody opened the leather wrapped books and inspected the list of dishes and drinks.

“Look look Rei-chan! There’s strawberry milk with marshmallows!”

“That sounds…really sweet Nagisa-kun…”, frowned Rei.

“I’ll take it and you can taste it if you want”, the blonde winked at him.

The other boy sputtered indignantly, “Nagisa-kun!”, while Haru and Makoto chuckled.

“I’ll take the hot chocolate with cream, and you Haru?” The brunette interfered so Rei was able to regain his composure.

“Water.”

“But Haru you drink water all the time!”

“Water is water.”

The other sighed.

“Oh at the end of the menu is a special Pokémon list!” Exclaimed Nagisa. “Ne Hana-chan how about the strawberry short cake with Nanab berries?”

“Piplup!”

“Hehe, I’ll take the same without Nanab berries.”

“Hm…the best choice for Akira, considering his normal intake of calories and taste, would be the blossom salad with honey sauce”, explained the Rei while pointing on the menu.

“Well I’ll take the double chocolate cake. Oh, and there’s a special treat for Eevees, how about it Yuki?” Makoto smiled at her.

“Eev.”

“What about you Haru, did you choose for Taki?”

“Fish biscuits.”

The others chuckled.

When the waitress returned, she listed their order and went away. While waiting for their drinks and food they talked about swim practice, school, annoying teachers and upcoming exams. Finally another waiter brought their order and everybody was delighted.

“Wow Rei-chan! Look at this strawberry cake! And the strawberry milk, the marshmallows have the shape of stars! So cute!”

Excited Nagisa took a sip of the drink and moaned. “So yummy!”

Rei tasted his jasmine tea contently.

“Ne ne Rei-chan, say Ah!” Nagisa held a fork with a marshmallow on it expectantly towards his friend.

“Nagisa-kun, give me the fork…”

"No Rei-chan, you have to taste it like that, I want to feed you!”

The boy blushed, embarrassed he looked to the other side.

“I don’t think that’s appropriate Nagisa-kun.”

“Rei-chaaaaaaaaan”, whined the blonde while he poked the others cheek with the marshmallow.

A defeated sigh escaped Rei’s lips and he opened his mouth reluctantly. The blush on his cheeks grew a shade darker. With a devilish smile Nagisa put the marshmallow on the others tongue. When Rei closed his mouth and chewed the blonde smiled brightly at him.

“Thank you Rei-chan. It tastes really good, don’t you think?”

Still blushing he mumbled, “Yes, it’s sweet.”

 

While Makoto observed the whole scene he didn’t know if the others forgot where they were, but it was definitely flirting. Embarrassed Makoto looked at his plate, then to Haru who watched the scene with interest. When his eyes met Makoto’s, he became even more flustered and returned his gaze to the chocolate cake. He pictured himself and Haru in the same position. _Wait, stop it Makoto_ , he thought to himself and shook his head.

Haru admired how Nagisa had no shame to flirt in public. He doubted that Rei even knew what the other was doing, but it was entertaining. When he noticed that Makoto was looking at him, the other suddenly broke the eye contact. _Interesting, Makoto is embarrassed._ He inspected the brunette’s face and saw a slight blush on his cheeks. _Cute. Wait, what?_ His eyes grew a fraction wider. _That’s bad his best friend’s blushing face isn’t cute,_ he lectured himself.

After a few moments the boys ate their food in silence. Makoto took the first bite and couldn’t suppress a tiny moan.

“Hehe Mako-chan, I told you the cake is good!”

“Yeah, it’s really good Nagisa”, smiled the other happily.

“The salad with chicken stripes and soy sauce compliments the palate. The bitter taste of the salad and the salty crisp of the chicken combined with the soy sauce are beautiful! Hahahaha!”

“So Rei-chan enjoys it too.”

“How are your sandwiches Haru?” Asked Makoto gently.

Haru hummed.

“Eev!”

“Yes, yes you like your snack too, hm?” The brunette patted her head.

“Ne Hana, let’s share our cakes”, said Nagisa cheerfully.

“You can’t do that Nagisa-kun, if you eat Nanab berries you get a stomach ache.”

“Awwww”, whined the blonde disappointed.

“But it seems like Akira likes especially the honey sauce”, comments his partner.

 

When they finished their meal everybody was full and content.

“I think I can’t walk back guys,” said Nagisa while holding his stomach.

“Well you ordered 3 cakes Nagisa.” Sometimes Makoto wondered how his friend could eat so much sweet stuff.

“But it tasted so good!”

“Know your limits”, said Haru mercilessly.

“You’re no fun Haru-chan.”

“Eev Eev!”

“Hm, what’s wrong Yuki?” Concerned Makoto looked at her.

She was inspecting herself with curious eyes. Then the Eevee began to glow brightly.

“Ne Mako-chan I think she’s evolving!”

“But, I didn’t do anything!”

The shape of the Pokémon changed. It grew larger, more slender and long feelers appeared. When the bright glowing stopped, Makoto was speechless. Instead of his well known Eevee an unknown Pokémon stood before him.

“Wow! That’s so cute!” Exclaimed Nagisa cheerfully.

Rei cleared his throat. “Congratulations Makoto-senpai, your Eevee evolved to a Sylveon.”

“Huh?” He stared at Yuki confused.

In contrast to her partner, Yuki was jumping up and down full of excitement.

Once Makoto found his speech again, he asked flustered, “but how? I mean I didn’t use anything and we didn’t do anything special, did we?”

Rei adjusted his glasses. “Makoto-senpai, an Eevee evolves into a Sylveon when it’s loved by its owner, it reached a certain level and additionally received a special Pokésnack.”

“So…you mean the dish I ordered…” Makoto failed words.

He didn’t know this, what did he do? He didn’t want to evolve Yuki, he was happy with the way she was. He couldn’t change her back. What if she became unhappy with her new form? He would never forgive himself.

“Makoto.” The cool voice of Haru freed him of his depressing thoughts.

“Haru…” He looked at his best friend lost.

“Look at Yuki.”

Ah…the Sylveon bounced happily from Nagisa to Taki, meowing at him merrily. Makoto returned his gaze to his best friend, in a silent conversation between blue and green eyes, he calmed down. It was okay, Yuki is still Yuki, and nothing changed. He closed his eyes.

With a bright smile he looked at Haru thankfully and turned to his new partner.

“Hey Yuki! You don’t greed your Trainer first?!” Whined Makoto in an exaggerating tone.

Abruptly the Sylveon turned around and slung her feelers around Makoto’s arm.

“Sylv!”

He chuckled. “I know, I don’t mean it too”, he smiled at her warmly and hugged her.

Rei cleared his throat. “A Sylveon wraps its ribbonlike feelers around the arm of its beloved Trainer and walks with him or her like this. It’s a sign of affection. Additionally it can send a soothing aura from its ribbonlike feelers to calm fights and conflicts. It suits you Makoto-senpai.”

“Rei-chan you really know a lot of things. Did you memorize the whole Pokédex?” Asked Nagisa playfully.

The other sputtered. “I read a lot of books about Pokémon Nagisa-kun, these also include the Pokédex information.”

“Hehe Rei-chan is so smart. We have to celebrate Mako-chan! Tomorrow let’s go to the beach!”

“That’s a good idea Nagisa-kun…what’s the catch?”

“Eh…well…I still have to do my homework…. maybe you can help me so I can go to the beach tomorrow?” With his puppy eyes he looked at the other boy pleadingly.

“Nagisa-kun, you had, for the homework we are talking about, 1 week and 2 days time to finish it…”

“But Rei-chan I really am bad with physics!”

Rei sighed. “So you can’t go to the beach if you don’t finish it, is that right?”

“Yeah, otherwise I have to stay at home the whole day”, he grumbled.

Rei sighed again and adjusted his glasses.

“Nagisa-kun, this is the LAST time I’m doing this, understand? I’m doing it for the sake of Makoto-senpai and his celebration.”

The others knew that it definitely wouldn’t be the last time.

“Eh?!” Makoto looked confused. When did he agree that they would celebrate?

“So you’ll help me?!”

“Yes…”

“THANK YOU REI-CHAN”, exclaimed the blonde and tackled the other boy for a monkey hug.

“NAGISA!”

The rest of the group chuckled wholeheartly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooooo I really thought a lot about Yuki's evolution, what type would suit Makoto best. I tried to imagine different situations and at the end I think a Sylveon matches pretty well. If you check the Pokédex informations you see that it, in some way, does the same as Makoto: mediate, avoiding fights etc.  
> I tried to describe the things you need to do to get a Sylveon, so I hope it isn't too abstract...  
> Again thanks for reading!


	8. Breeding?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day on the rooftop during lunch break a storm approached when Nagisa asked curiously Makoto about breeding

One day on the rooftop during lunch break a storm approached when Nagisa asked curiously Makoto.

“Ne Mako-chan, did you think about breeding?” He nudged the other with his elbow.

Makoto dropped his chopsticks.

“Eh?!”

“Well you know, look at Taki and Yuki, they are so lovey-dovey.”

The others looked at the mentioned Pokémon who were sitting a little bit offside with entangled tails, living in their own world.

“Eh…you think so?” Asked Makoto uneasy.

“Yes Mako-chan totally obvious! They are in love, and it’s mating time!”

“Where did you hear that?” frowned Haru irritated.

“Our Pokémon teacher held a lesson about mating season and breeding rituals of Pokémon”, explained Rei.

Makoto eyed his bento. He lost his appetite. Breeding? He felt that his Sylveon really liked his friends’ Vaporeon but…Mating?

“They won’t mate, they’re too young for this”, said Haru plainly.

The brunette looked relieved at his best friend. “He’s right Nagisa.”

“But Mako-chan little Eevee hatchlings are so cute!”

“No”, with serious eyes Haru pinned the other on his place.

“Okay okay sorry Haru-chan, Mako-chan.” Defeated Nagisa hold his hands up.

“Don’t worry Nagisa”, chuckled the brunette uneasy.

Makoto didn’t know that this was only the beginning of a long exhausting topic.

 

Several days after the incident Ryo Kato, one of Makoto’s and Haru’s classmates, was waiting for Makoto after the lesson.

“Hey Tachibana!”

“Hi Kato-kun, what’s up?” asked Makoto surprised while Haru eyed him disapproving.

“You have a female Sylveon, right?”

“Eh, yes.” The brunette felt uneasy all of a sudden.

“How about my Jolteon mates with your Sylveon. I think they would make a pretty good match, what do you think?”

“Well…” Makoto fumbled with his backpack while looking at Yuki. He didn’t notice Taki’s angry glare or that Haru’s frown deepened. Protectively the Vaporeon shielded his friend from the curious eyes and growled.

“I don’t plan to breed with her any time soon”, chuckled the brunette awkwardly.

“What a shame, but if you change your mind, contact me. See you!”

The other boy waved and left them.

Makoto sighed. Why was everyone talking about breeding and mating?

After a few seconds of silence, Makoto turned to Haru smiling, “Let’s go home.”

 

On their way home Makoto kept talking about the twins, the new game he bought, and other things trying to evade the previous topic. Haru listened to him attentively but he felt that something was wrong. Nevertheless he didn’t pry. When they reached Makoto’s home the twins were already waiting for them at the entrance.

“Oni-chaaaaaaaan! Haru-chaaaaaaaaaan!” shouted both children across the street while waving.

Once their brother and his friend were only a few inches away they tackled them with full force. “You’re finally back!”

“Ren, Ran, I told you be more careful”, admonished their brother.

“Yes Oni-chan.”

“Will Haru-chan stay with us?” Big round eyes were staring at the mentioned expectantly.

“We have to do our homework first, then we can play with you, it this okay with you Haru?” He smiled at the twins and patted their heads.

The other boy hummed.

“Did you already do you homework?” asked Makoto seriously.

“Eh…” Ren looked uneasy at his feet.

“Math sucks!” Exclaimed Ran.

“But you still have to do it Ran”, warned her brother, “finish your homework and then we play.”

“Okay, promise?”

“Promise.” Haru and Makoto chuckled.

“I go with Haru so we do our homework together while you write yours. After that we come back to play.”

“Okay! See you later Oni-chan and Haru-chan!”

With new discovered energy Ran and Ren went inside.

“Sorry Haru.” He rubbed his neck embarrassed.

“I don’t mind”, answered the other quietly, “show me your new game later.”

“Of course!”

 

 

While the two friends were doing their homework Haru’s mind wandered back to the conversation with Ryo. Why was everyone obsessed with breeding Pokémon? It’s too much of a hassle. And annoying. He never thought about Taki mating with somebody, why should he?

Some other time at school, when Makoto was at the bathroom, a girl from another class asked him the same thing and he immediately declined the offer. As if he would do something this important with unknown people in addition he would never let Makoto breed with some stupid classmate! As if he would share such an important bond with somebody else. Then he let his mind wander….what if…he and Makoto…his eyes grew a little bit wider.

The idea of having Yuki as Taki’s mate wasn’t such a bad idea as he thought at the beginning and he and Makoto would become parents in some sort of way… _he and Makoto_ …A slight blush tingled his cheeks. **Wait.** Why did he blush? He shook his head irritated. It definitely wasn’t the time for this.

Oblivious to Haru’s inner thoughts Makoto looked at his friend concerned.

“Everything alright Haru?”

Haru regained his composure and hummed as response.

“Well we both are kind of bad at English”, embarrassed Makoto scratched his cheek. “Sorry that I can’t help you.”

“It’s okay.”

While the boys sat at the table with smoking heads Taki and Yuki cuddled on one of the cushions.

 

Bored Makoto let his view wander. When his eyes met the Pokémons he smiled. They looked so cute together. Maybe he should talk with Yuki about this topic. At the end it’s her decision because he respected the opinion of his partner. On the other side maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea…little Eevees really were cute and besides…for a brief moment he peeked at Haru…if Taki and Yuki would mate and had a child, wouldn’t that mean that he and Haru became something like stepparents…he liked the idea. _Haru and Makoto_...it sounded nice…together… **WAIT!** This is about Taki and Yuki.

And didn’t he tell himself that it would be enough if they remained best friends forever? He decided a long time ago that he wouldn’t tell his hidden feelings to Haru, making things weird between them was the least he wanted. He would never risk their friendship, it was a big and important part of him and he cherished it. Sometimes his heart would ache if he saw Haru with somebody else close, especially Rin but he would ignore it, for the best. He didn’t want to feel jealousy for one of his close friends, in these moments he felt ugly. He couldn’t keep Haru to himself and he knew it, it was wrong, but a tiny part of him… Enclosing his dangerous thoughts in his mental mind box again Makoto returned to his English homework and frowned. Right, he had to talk with Yuki later, he decided.

 

 

When both boys were finished with their duty they walked back to the Tachibana house. Ran and Ren were already playing with their Plusle and Minun in the backyard.

“I told you my Sakura is stronger than your Hero!”

“You lie!”

“We already won the battle!”

“Now now Ran, Ren, stop it”, interfered Makoto.

“But Oni-chan!”

Yuki walked over to the two children and wiggled her feeler. The anger and displeasure vanished in a moment.

“Thanks Yuki”, whispered the brunette to her and smiled.

“Let’s play some games”, he said cheerfully.

“YAY!” Both screamed excited, grabbed their Pokémon and went upstairs.

 

After an enjoyable evening with the twins and a tasty dinner prepared by Mrs Tachibana, Haru and Taki had to go home. Next day was still a school day so they had to wake up early.

“Thank you Haru and Taki, they can be quite a hand full”, chuckled Makoto.

“No problem, we like to play with them.” His lips formed a tiny smile.

“Vap!”

“See you tomorrow!”

“Mhm.”

 

When Makoto closed the door, he looked at his Pokémon. He took a deep breath and tried to smile at her.

“Ne Yuki, can we talk?” He asked nervously.

Feeling the others uneasiness the Sylveon looked at him. “Sylv?”

“Let’s go to my room.”

 

When they arrived Makoto run his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath.

“Well, you know…Taki and you seem pretty close…” he stated.

“Sylveon?”

“And…I wondered if…” embarrassed he rubbed his neck”, you…eh…like Taki in a romantic way.”

The brunette blushed. Yuki looked at him and nodded, a slight blush colouring her cheeks.

“Okay.” Embarrassed he was searching for his next words.

“So…do you plan to…well…you know…mate with him?” The last words of him were almost a whisper.

Flustered the Sylveon broke the gaze, a deep blush was showing on her cheeks. After a few moments she returned her eyes to Makoto.

“Sylveon sylv Sylveon Syl Syl Sylv.”

Makoto sat on his bed, the tension melting away.

“I see, so you were thinking about it but you didn’t want to rush things and wanted to wait for the right moment.” He eyed his partner and smiled at her.

“That’s a very adult like attitude of you, I’m really proud Yuki.” He took the Sylveon in his arms and hugged her.

“Syl Sylveon Sylv Sylveon!”

“That’s cute princess.” He kissed her head while thinking about her words _Taki and I will stay together forever like Haru and Makoto!_ When Makoto called her by her secret nickname she cuddled in his t-shirt. He only used it in special moments when they were alone, because if others would hear it, he would die of embarrassment. He stroked her fur lovingly while she wrapped her feelers around his arms.

“I want you to know that you mean a lot to me, I loved you since the first time I touched your egg.” The smile he showed her was full of warmth and love.

“Sylv Sylv”, meowed the Sylveon and liked his cheek.

“Awe Yuki!” Chuckled the brunette happily.

 

 

The next morning Makoto and Yuki picked up Haru and Taki as usual. Both of them were still in the bath, ignoring the time.

“Haruuuuuu it’s time for school, come on we are going to be late!” Whined his friend and extended his hand.

Haru took the offered hand and walked nonchalantly towards the kitchen but Makoto blocked him.

“We don’t have time for this, my mom already made you a bento so you don’t’ have to cook. Hurry!”

“Did she use mackerel?” Asked the other with a pokerface.

“Eh…I don’t know…”

“Then I can...”

“NO you can’t! Would you dress yourself so we can leave, PLEASE?” Using his puppy eyes the brunette looked pleadingly at his friend.

Haru sighed. “Okay.”

“Thank you Haru-chan!”

“Drop the –chan”, grumbled the other while walking into his room.

 

On their way to school Makoto told his friend the result of the conversation with Yuki.

“She is such a sweet Pokémon”, he smiled to himself.

Haru hummed. “I talked with Taki, too.”

“Wait WHAT really?!” Exclaimed the brunette astonished.

“Pssst be quiet Makoto”, lectured Haru the other boy while eyeing the Pokémon.

“Ah, sorry. But I didn’t expect this.”

“I do what I have to do”, mumbled the other.

“Yeah, I know, sorry. So what did he say?”

“Hm…in general the same as Yuki.”

“I see”, again Makoto smiled when he thought about the little creatures. “We are pretty lucky”, he said sweetly.

“Mhm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you like the chapter! I love Mamakoto action ~ Next chapter will be focused on Haru's and Makoto's relationship.


	9. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident with Taki and Yuki, Haru and Makoto think about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! This chapter is about Haru and Makoto, so not a lot of Pokémon action. Still I think something like this was necessary so the story can progress later on, so there's a clear image of their relationship.

After the whole incident with Taki and Yuki, Haru began to think about his relationship with Makoto. While lying in bed he remembered memories of their past together, his adventures on the camping trip and the daily life with his best friend. He knew that his feelings somehow changed, but he didn’t pay attention to it. Sometimes when he was with Makoto together he felt a little sting in his heart or became flustered and when Makoto left he felt lonely, but he ignored it. He liked his best friend, which was obvious, but was it romantically?

In order to sort out his feelings he imagined different things couple’s would do, for example _cuddling_.

Well…okay he already cuddled with Makoto, not as much as when they were kids, but still…if it was storming outside or they watched a scary movie, or sometimes when they were to lazy to use a second futon…

Next one _holding hands_ …okay next one…

He frowned, what comes after…his eyes became wide… _kissing_ …did he want to kiss his best friend?

Thinking hard he tried to imagine Makoto’s face, how it came closer … his long eyelashes… his lips, with a touch of redness, plump and warm…Haru blushed. **Crap.**

Like the missing pieces of the jigsaw were falling into place he knew in this very moment that he was in love with his best friend. But, since when? He didn’t even notice it. It was fluently, like water. Maybe he would have never noticed it but thanks to their Pokémon he had to deal with his unknown emotions.

Uneasiness filled Haru’s mind, what should he do now? Will everything remain the same? Can he act the same? And the most important thing, how did his best friend feel? What if he didn’t feel the same? He would never risk their friendship because of something like this; maybe…it would _go away_ , like the waves, which washed his sand castles away.

So he decided that he would ignore it, like he did before.

 

The next morning everything was the same. Makoto and Yuki picked him and Taki up. They went to school, to swim practice, back home. And the following day was the same routine. Nothing changed and several weeks passed.

 

One day while the Iwatobi team had their usual swim practice, Nagisa grabbed Makoto’s arm and took him aside.

“Ne Mako-chan, don’t you think Haru acts somehow different?” Whispered the blonde in his ear.

“Huh? I don’t know. What makes you think that?” Astonished he eyed the other boy.

“I don’t know, either! But I have a feeling…”

Makoto laid his hand on his shoulder and smiled at him reassuringly.

“Don’t worry Nagisa, Haru is the same as always.”

 

Well Makoto thought this at the beginning but something felt off since the incident with Taki and Yuki. He couldn’t describe it, it felt like there was an invisible wall between them, thin but still existing. He thought it was his imagination but even if Nagisa noticed it, then there really was something up. They still talked to each other about anything, they still visited each other at home and he still picked up his friend as usual, but sometimes, when Haru thought Makoto wasn’t looking, something flashed over his face his best friend has never seen before, or never noticed.

Because of this an uneasiness gnawed at Makoto, growing bigger and bigger with each passing day. He asked himself what it could be. Did it have something to do with him? Did he anger Haru or worse _hurt_ him?

He was pretty sure that his closed mindbox of hidden feelings couldn’t be the reason, it was strong. _Nobody noticed, right?_ While he kept thinking about reasons and zoned out from time to time he began to get nervous around his best friend when they were alone. He tried his best to smile and to understand the other even more but afraid of aggravating the situation he subconsciously withdrew. There were fewer moments of them being alone and less eye contact.

And that noticed Haru.

It unsettled him. Why was Makoto nervous around him? Why would his childhood friend draw away from him when they always had been so close? They didn’t fight. He didn’t do anything stupid so Makoto would be angry with him. So what could be the reason? Did he… _notice?_ Noticed that he was in love with him? Not possible. He paid so much attention to act normally. So what was the reason? Irritated and fed up by the situation Haru decided he would confront his best friend.

 

The next day Haru invited Makoto over. Both let their Pokémons play in the garden while they walked to Haru’s room for privacy.

“So Haru…what do you want to talk about?” Asked the brunette nervously.

“Makoto, you withdraw from me.”

“I do what? I…would never do that.”

“But you do and I want to know the reason”, said Haru sternly.

The other looked confused at him, thinking about his words.

“I…don’t know. I’m sorry if you have the feeling that I keep a distance but I never did that intentionally.”

Haru frowned, “so you do it unintentionally?”

“No! That’s not what I mean, I didn’t notice it. I’m sorry Haru, really.” He shook his head.

“Makoto, why do you zone out?”

“Huh?!”

“Don’t play dumb, the last weeks you daydreamed a lot, more than usually.”

“I…” He clenched his hands. He didn’t want to talk about it, he wanted to let it slide. But he had to…

”Then first tell me why you act strange!” Shouted Makoto.

Haru was astonished. Makoto never shouted, even if he was excited or angry. And to counter this aggressively…

“What do you mean?”

He couldn’t look the other into his eyes, he knew the answer but he didn’t want to admit it.

“You act normally, yes, but something feels wrong, and you know it! Like, you build an invisible wall around you and I can’t reach you. Did…did I do something to you? Did I hurt you? Tell me and I’ll apologize!”

In this moment Makoto looked so vulnerable, so lost in self hatred, the sign hurt Haru deeply, that he made his best friend feel this way.

“Makoto”, he took a deep breath and in lightning speed he weighted his option, act ignorant or telling the truth. So he tried to compose himself and collected his courage. While clenching and unclenching his fists, he looked at his best friend. Azure eyes met emerald ones.

“I’ m in love with you.” His voice didn’t break and he was proud of it.

After saying his true feelings Haru blushed. _There really was a difference between thinking, admitting and finally saying it._

In fear of Makoto’s reaction he lowered his gaze and closed his eyes. He expected yelling, or sighing, or questions, but there was nothing, nothing except silence. So after it felt like an eternity he peeked at the other cautiously.

Makoto still stood where he was standing before, but now his mouth was open, a deep blush coloured his cheeks and tears were dripping in an endless stream from his chin. Makoto’s mindbox was open, shattered to pieces by a few simple words of his best friend and first love. He was overwhelmed by emotions, he felt like drowning in his hidden feelings, such a mass collected over the years. He didn’t know if he was sane or insane, was it _reality_ or a _dream_?

“Makoto”, whispered Haru.

When the brunette heard the other’s voice his frozen state broke and he touched his eyes. When he felt the wetness of tears on his fingertips, he was trying to suppress them but instead he began to sob.

Haru’s heart was breaking. Makoto crying was rare, he could count the situations on one hand and every time it happened it disturbed him deeply.

He rushed to the other trying to comfort him.

“Makoto…it’s okay I’m sorry, please, forget what I said…” He stammered helplessly and hugged him. “We’ll stay friends I promise, I’m sorry, don’t cry”, he repeated while holding back his own tears.

Makoto laid his head on the others shoulder, exhausted. Haru could feel the wetness of Makoto’s tears and snort but he didn’t pay attention. He stroked the brown strands of hair lovingly, relieved that the other calmed down.

 _Haru loved him._ He really loved him and it was not a dream. He could feel Haru’s hands in his hair, could feel the warmth of the others body. With his cheek he felt the fabric of his shirt, now wet and sticky. When the first wave of emotions ebbed his breathing returned to normal and the tears stopped.

After a few minutes Makoto lifted his head and looked into Haru’s eyes.

“Haru…I’m sorry…I…I’m so relieved…I thought I was the only one who…felt this way…”

The other looked surprised at him, “so you mean…you…also…” Haru was too afraid to finish the sentence.

“Yes, Haru-chan, I love you, too.”

And Makoto smiled at him, the loveliest smile he has ever seen, so full of love and happiness that it took his breath away. He couldn’t describe the happiness he felt in this moment when the realization hit him. _Makoto loved him._ And he loved Makoto.

Then he felt something warm, soft and wet against his own lips. He saw Makoto’s face drawing near and he closed his eyes. Makoto was kissing him. It was wet and clumsy but it felt right. One kiss was followed by another and at the end, when both were breathless, they parted. After lingering for a few moments, they began to chuckle.

Still holding each other in their arms, they were startled by a loud “thump” against the door. Surprised they detached themselves and walked slowly towards the door. Makoto followed Haru while he clung to the others sleeve. They opened the door and looked astonished at big dark blue and light blue eyes.

“Taki, Yuki?” Asked the brunette confused.

“Syl Sylveon Sy Sylv Syl!” Meowed the Pokèmon agitated. _“We heard shouting so we went upstairs but the door was closed and then I heard you crying and I was afraid you were hurt!”_

“Ah don’t worry Yuki I’m okay”, chuckled Makoto.

The Sylveon touched his Trainer with her feelers and wrapped them around his arm.

“Really, don’t worry”, he smiled at her brightly.

While Yuki and Makoto were talking to each other, Taki and Haru looked in each others eyes, leading a silent conversation. Then both nodded and eyed the others.

“What we were doing? Eh…well…” Makoto blushed deeply, recalling the previous moments with Haru. Still searching for words the other answered.

“We were talking about us. Our relationship.”

“R-r-right!”

“And now we're dating.” He took the brunette’s hand in his own.

“H-h-haru…” Even more embarrassed Makoto hid his face behind his other hand.

“Sylv!” “Vap!” Cheered both Pokémon at the same time.

“Seriously guys”, he mumbled behind his hand.

“But keep quiet for now, otherwise Makoto is dying of embarrassment”, teased Haru while squeezing his hand.

“Haruuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaan”, whined Makoto, hoping that the floor would swallow him whole.

 

Haru and Makoto agreed that for now they would keep quiet about their dating. They still had a lot to figure out. Especially Makoto needed some time to adjust, meaning trying not to blush every time their eyes met or their hands touched. Haru on the other side retained his poker face, only experienced observer would see that the corners of his mouth were softer and his eyes looked less cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo I hope you liked the chapter even if the focus was this time on the humans ^w^"  
> I like the idea of teasing Haru and blushing Makoto ~  
> Next chapter will be mainly Reigisa, if you're interested in Sourin, let me know, otherwise I'll keep this one for later ;)


	10. What is love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nagisa noticed that his friends were dating, doesn't that mean that he could try it, too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly a Reigisa chapter! And there's angst but don't worry no cliffhanger. It kinda wrote it on its own so... yeah...

“Ne Rei-chan”, Nagisa was poking the other with his elbow.

“I think Haru-chan and Mako-chan are dating.”

“What are talking about Nagisa-kun?” asked the other flabbergasted.

“You know, they touch a lot more and…when they look at each other, it lingers longer…”

“I don’t see any difference Nagisa-kun”, said Rei unimpressed while adjusting his glasses.

“But Rei-chan you have to look closely!”

“Nagisa-kun, even if they were dating, it is their choice if they want to talk about it or not. So let it be. Class starts now, please pay attention”, said his friend sternly and turned away.

The blonde pouted.

_Sometimes he could be really dense_ , thought Nagisa to himself.

So what else could he do? Of course asking the parties involved, preferably Mako-chan. It was easier to make him talk, especially when he became flustered. So the blonde forged out a plan during math lesson, paying no attention to the speaking teacher.

 

During their swim practice Nagisa peeked at Makoto continuously. Then when he noticed that the captain was taking a quick break he saw his chance. He walked slowly over to him, taking the place beside him on the bench.

“Ne Mako-chan?”

“What’s up Nagisa?” He took a sip of his water bottle.

“Are you and Haru-chan dating?” He whispered while eying the pool.

In an instant the water in Makoto’s mouth sputtered in every direction. Embarrassed he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Nagisa had to suppress a laugh when he saw the brunette’s reaction. _SO OBVIOUS_.

After regaining his composure, Makoto still felt the blush on his cheeks, he hoped the others didn’t notice but it seemed like the rest didn’t pay attention.

“What are you saying Nagisa”, he whispered to the blonde who was still grinning devilishly.

“Oh I noticed that you were all lovey-dovey with Haru-chan so I wanted confirmation. Don’t worry Mako-chan the others didn’t notice so calm down.”

With a tender smile on his lips, he looked at his friend, “I’m really happy for you two.”

Makoto was still in shock, but seeing the other smile so openly, he smiled, too.

“Thank you Nagisa”, he whispered shyly. “But please don’t say it to the others. We still need time to figure things out, okay?”

“Of course Mako-chan! You can count on me!” he cheered.

After a few moments he asked timidly, “ne Mako-chan…did anything change?”

“Huh?”

“I mean did anything change between you and Haru-chan?”

“Hm…” while thinking about the question the brunette touched his chin, “our relationship is still the same, mainly, except we do more romantic stuff?”

“So you’re still friends?”

Surprised he eyed the blonde. “Yeah.”

“Mhm…” Nagisa stared at his feet.

“Nagisa…”

He could feel concerned eyes on him. “Ahahaha don’t worry Mako-chan! Let’s swim! Let’s swim!” He said cheerfully while patting on the others shoulder blade.

Then he ran off to the pool, leaving a puzzled team captain behind.

 

 

As Nagisa promised he didn’t let out the secret, he was jolly as usual, teasing his friends and eating sweet Iwatobi-chan breads like always, so Makoto thrusted the strange chat with him aside.

But when Nagisa was alone he was thinking about Makoto and Haru and their relationship. He was really happy for them, it took them forever to get together and it was no surprise for him that they finally did. They were the perfect couple, made for each other, but a part of him was also jealous. He liked Rei-chan. Since the first time they met. And. He thought that being friends was enough, that there was no other way, but now, that his friends were together… _maybe_ … He wanted more, he wanted to touch him, kiss him, telling him how much he loved him…but he was so afraid, afraid that Rei-chan would reject him, toss him aside, leave him…he couldn’t take it.

Their friendship was important. Friends could stay together forever. But if he would tell Rei-chan he loved him everything would change, even if he would reject him and they would remain friends, wouldn’t that make things weird?

He tried to figure out if Rei-chan loved him too, so he hugged him openly, flirted with him, teased him but…he couldn’t tell…yes he did respond in some way…Rei-chan liked him, this fact he knew but that didn’t mean that he also liked him _romantically_.

Well on the one side he never saw Rei-chan with a girl, or being interested in girls, on the other side he was so focused on school and club practice that maybe he never thought about it. And he could be pretty dense. While brooding over his relationship and love life Nagisa felt lost. He needed help and he only knew one person he could talk about this.

 

So again during swim practice Nagisa ambushed Makoto while his Piplup distracted the other Pokémon. When the blonde dragged the brunette to the farthest place on the practice ground, Makoto knew something was wrong.

Nervously he inspected his friend. “So…what’s wrong Nagisa?”

“Mako-chan I need you help” pleeded Nagisa desperately.

Alarmed the team captain looked at him concerned.

“Do you…do you think Rei-chan likes me?” asked the other flustered.

Makoto was speechless for a moment then he said carefully, “well of cause Rei likes you.”

“No Mako-chan I don’t mean “like” like friends but like…lovers…romantically…” His voice became small.

In some corner of his mind Makoto knew that Nagisa liked Rei, it was kind of obvious if you knew both long enough but whether Rei liked him, too….

He frowned, it could be that the other boy liked the blonde but…okay sometimes he had this dreamy look when he eyed Nagisa or when he blushed after the other's teasing…on the other side he also didn’t noticed that Haru liked him so he wasn’t really the best observer, still, his friend needed help and he would help him like he always did.

“You know Nagisa, you’re quite close, you and Rei, I can’t give you the answer you need, the only one who can is Rei. But my impression is that you mean a lot to him.”

“I know but…” the blonde hanged his head,” I’m afraid Mako-chan. I don’t want to risk our friendship. He is really important to me.”

“I know what you mean Nagisa.”

“What did you do?”

“Eh…well…” Makoto blushed, “to tell the truth Haru was the one who took the first step.” Embarrassed he scratched his cheek.

“Seriously?!”

“Nagisa! Be quiet!” Reminded him his friend.

“Oh sorry Mako-chan but that’s funny. I thought you were the one who confessed first”, Nagisa chuckled.

“Nagisa, stop it”, groaned the brunette while hiding his face behind his hands.

“It’s okay Mako-chan I’ll stop”, he smiled at the other bittersweet.

“Do you were afraid that…your relationship would change?”

“Yes, terribly afraid…I mean…I couldn’t bear to loose Haru…”

Nagisa looked at his feet. “Haru-chan is really brave…”

“Yeah…”

“I’m not that brave”, his eyes became watery.

“Nagisa…” Makoto laid one of his hands on the others head. “I don’t know how I can help you but if you need someone to talk, I’ll lend you an ear, okay?” He smiled warmly.

“Mhm thank you Mako-chan.”

“Not for this.”

They returned to the other side of the pool where the rest of the team and their Pokémon were discussing their new regime. Like pressing a switch Nagisa became cheerful again and Makoto looked at him with worried eyes.

 

At the evening when Nagisa went to bed, he stared at the ceiling. He remembered the conversation with his friend. It was true that he was the closest friend of Rei-chan and that they spent a lot of time together but he didn’t know how the other felt. What should he do? Ask him? _“Rei-chan do you like me?”_ He could try it jokingly…so he doesn’t know his real intention.

“Piplup?” Hana crawled to his side, looking at him with eyes full of concern.

“Ah Hana-chan, don’t worry, everything will be okay.”

He hugged the little Piplup and both cuddled until they fell asleep.

He couldn’t be as brave as Haru-chan, but he could try…

 

 

Waiting at the train station Nagisa whispered to Hana while holding her in his arms.

“Ne Hana-chan, can you help me today?”

“Pi?”

“You have to distract Akira-chan so Rei-chan and I can talk alone for a minute, okay?”

“Piplup!” Chirped the little Pokémon.

“Thanks Hana-chan!” He snuggled his nose into her fluffy feathers.

“I’ll give you a little treat later!”

“Pi!”

 

Like every morning Rei and Akira were arriving on schedule as usual. He checked his clock for confirmation, 5min till the train would come.

“Morning Rei-chan! Akira-chan!”

“Pip!”

“Beauty!” The Beautifly used his long thin mouth to touch the other Pokémon’s head as greeting.

“Morning Nagisa-kun, Hana-chan.”

The blonde winked at the little Piplup and she nodded approvingly. Then Hana-chan bounced to Akira, leading him to the flower field nearby.

“Akira wait! The train will arrive in 4min and 20sec.!”

“Don’t worry Rei-chan they will come back in time, let him snack a little bit!”

The other grumbled.

“AW Rei-chan, Am I not enough for you?” asked Nagisa teasingly while holding onto the other's arm.

“That’s not what I mean Nagisa-kun!” He cleared his throat flustered.

“Ne Rei-chan as apology tell me how much you like me!” Cheered the blonde innocently suppressing his nervousness.

“Like?!” The other blushed and spluttered.

“So you don’t like me Rei-chan?! That’s really cruel! I like you a lot!” Exclaimed Nagisa shocked.

“No…I mean…I…” hearing the arriving train, Rei turned around and evaded the topic.

“The train is coming Nagisa-kun, where are Hana-chan and Akira?”

“Pip!”

“Beauty!”

Both didn’t notice that while they were talking the two Pokémons already returned to their side.

“Ah, there you are, let’s enter!” And then the Beautifly and his friend left.

Nagisa looked at his feet, trying to blink away the wetness in his eyes. He took a deep breath, grabbed Hana-chan and entered the train smiling.

 

 

On their way to school Nagisa chattered with the other about silly topics as usual. When they passed the school gates the blonde stopped.

“Ah Rei-chan sorry, I have to buy something in the kiosk around the corner, you can go ahead!”

Then he dashed away followed by his Piplup. Finally passing a few streets he looked around for other people and classmates. He was alone. He slumped down.

“Pi?” Worried Hana pattered his shoulders.

“Hana-chan…what should I do…” he whispered desperately.

“He didn’t answer my question... so maybe he…” He closed his eyes tightly.

“Pi pi Pip!”

“You think so?”

“Pi Piplup!”

“Hana-chan…” He hugged his little friend and snuggled into her soft feathers.

Then he stood up and wept the corner of his eyes with the back of his hand. Maybe there was still hope…

“Let’s go Hana-chan!” He shouted with new energy.

“Pi!”

 

 

Only being a minute late, Nagisa peeked into his classroom and sighed.

The teacher was late, lucky. So he sneaked silently into the room, while carrying Hana in his arms.

“Nagisa-kun, you are late”, greeted him Rei.

Placing The Pokémon on his table he turned to his friend with a smile.

“Hehe, sorry Rei-chan, I couldn’t decide which kind of flavour I should take”, embarrassed he rubbed his head.

“You’re lucky that Mr Takashi is late.”

Speaking of the devil their history teacher entered the classroom.

 

 

On their way to the rooftop during lunch break Nagisa decided to take all of his courage. He would try it a last time.

“Ne Rei-chan...”

“Hm?” The other looked curiously at him.

“You didn’t answer my question this morning.”

“Huh, which quest-…” Flustered Rei turned his gaze to the other side.

For a few moments they walked in silence.

“You don’t have to answer if it makes you feel uncomfortable”, said Nagisa in a tiny voice.

“No Nagisa-kun, it’s okay”, still flustered he cleared his throat, “well, of course I appreciate your presence, you’re my best friend.”

Best friend. _Of course._ It stung bittersweet. Rei was still not looking at the blonde otherwise he would notice the sad smile on his friend’s face for a brief second.

Regaining his composure Nagisa smiled brightly at him. “Thank you Rei-chan!”

When both arrived at the rooftop, Haru, Makoto, Taki and Yuki where already sitting at their usual place. After exchanging their greetings they ate and talked normally as if nothing had happened, nobody heard the pieces of Nagisa’s broken heart hitting the ground. Only Yuki was searching for the blonde’s gaze wiggling her feelers towards him, but the other knew that he had to evade her at all costs otherwise his secret would be exposed.

With concerned eyes she looked between him and Hana in turns. Makoto noticed the strange behaviour and followed her gaze confused. He inspected Nagisa. As response the other smiled at him brightly, his lips twitching. His friend frowned slightly and put Yuki in his lap. They looked at each others eyes, exchanging silent words. Slowly she wrapped her feelers around his arm, not paying attention to the other anymore. Makoto peeked at Haru, relieved that his boyfriend was still immersed in his conversation with Rei.

 

 

In the locker room, when everybody else went to the pool, Makoto was waiting for Nagisa.

“Hey Nagisa!” Feeling caught the blonde turned to his bag and rummaged.

“You don’t have to wait Mako-chan. You can go to the others, I’ll be there in a minute!”

“Nagisa…” The blonde couldn’t face his friend, hearing the others concerned voice shattered his cheerful act to pieces.

Makoto laid one hand on Nagisa’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong?”

He tensed up. Of course he couldn’t deceive Mako-chan so he took a deep breath ready to talk.

Still staring at his bag he said flatly, “Rei-chan told me that he liked me as his friend.”

_Wow, it’s really something else saying it out loud,_ thought Nagisa to himself, ignoring the throbbing pain in his chest.

Processing the others words Makoto’s eyes grew wide when he realized the meaning.

“Nagisa…I’m sorry.” After a few moments he asked uneasy, “are you sure? I mean… did he understand what you were implying?”

Nagisa sighed.

“I asked him if he likes me. At first he didn’t want to answer but after trying for a second time he said, let me quote him, _of course I appreciate your presence, you’re my best friend.”_ He mimicked Rei’s voice while speaking.

Makoto sighed.

“But maybe he didn’t understand that you meant it romantically.”

“Even if Mako-chan…he told me he only sees me as his best friend, nothing else.”

A few tears escaped his eyes. _Accepting the truth hurts like hell_ thought Nagisa.

“But…now…I’ll be his best friend forever, right!”

The blonde turned, and his sign broke Makoto’s heart. While being broken to his very core, tears running down his cheeks, Nagisa smiled, and it was the saddest smile he has ever seen. He didn’t know what he could do to relieve the other’s pain, because words weren’t enough so he hugged his friend tightly.

They stayed like this for several minutes when the blonde broke the silence.

“I think we should go back, otherwise they’ll come looking for us.”

Nagisa detached himself and washed his face. He looked at the mirror, searching for any signs of his recent outburst.

Then he went to the door and whispered to Makoto. ”Thank you.” Not waiting for a reaction he left.

 

 

Makoto felt uneasy. He couldn’t look at the cheerful Nagisa when I knew that the other was forcing himself while hurting so much. Haru noticed his uneasiness and confronted him on their way home.

“Makoto. What’s wrong?” With serious and concerned eyes he looked at his boyfriend.

“Eh…I don’t know what you mean…” He evaded nervously the other’s gaze.

“Makoto.” _Don’t think I’m dumb I know something’s wrong. Tell me._

Peeking at him Makoto sighed. “It’s about Nagisa.”

“Nagisa?” asked the other surprised.

“Yes, I’m worried about him.”

“Why?”

“Eh…you know…” embarrassed he rubbed his neck. “I don’t know if I’m allowed to tell you…”

“Mhm.”

“I’m sorry Haru.”

“It’s okay. Give me your phone.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Give it to me.”

“Eh, okay?” Confused Makoto retrieved his cell phone out of his pocket and handed it over.

Haru was typing something, and then he held it to his ear. _What is he doing, who is he calling_ asked Makoto himself. _Wait…he wouldn’t, would he?_

“Hello Nagisa, can Makoto tell me why he’s worried about you?”

Makoto was flabbergasted.

“Mhm. Okay. Yeah, thanks see you tomorrow.” Nonchalantly Haru gave the other boy his cell phone back.

“He said it’s okay if you tell me,” said his boyfriend flatly, “so tell me.”

“Eh…well…” Makoto was trying to regain his composure.

“He likes Rei and I mean this in a romantically way and he asked him if he liked him too and then Rei answered that he liked him as his best friend and Nagisa was really sad and I was so worried because he cried and looked like he was in so much pain”, explained Makoto while stumbling over his own words.Haru listened thoughtfully till the other finished.

“And Nagisa gave up?”

“Huh?” Makoto was puzzled.

“Did he give up on Rei?”

“Eh…I don’t know”, he said confused.

The other hummed. “We’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

“Huh?!” He looked at his boyfriend surprised, when he saw the other’s concerned and determined eyes, he smiled.

“Okay.”

 

 

The next day after swim practice, Haru, Makoto and Nagisa went to Haru’s house. Haru prepared the tea while the other two sat across from each other in silence. When he finally placed a cup before every one and sat down, they could start.

Haru took a sip of his tea and began.

“Nagisa, Makoto told me what had happened to you and I ask you now, will you give up?”

“Huh?” With big red eyes he was staring at the other boy.

“Can you give up on Rei?” Serious eyes met unsure ones.

Nagisa looked at his lap. As always Haru didn’t beat around the bush, he cut right through the core and the blonde wore a tiny smile.

“I…don’t know Haru-chan. I really like Rei-chan and I don’t want to lose him…and…if he only sees me as a friend, then I can’t do anything about it, can I? I don’t want to destroy our friendship…”

“So being friends is enough for you?” Haru inspected him.

“I...” _Was being friends enough?_

“I mean friends can be together forever, right?” With hopeful eyes he looked at his friend.

“I asked you if it was enough for you. If you are content with this.”

“Haru…” Makoto eyed the other. Wasn’t he too harsh?

“Ah…” Nagisa watched his hands clenching and unclenching. _Was being friends enough?_

He thought about all the feelings he had, all the things he wanted to do with Rei…

With watery eyes looked at Haru again, he said “no” in a small voice.

The other hummed.

“Then you have to do something about it.”

“Hah…you think it’s this easy? You think I can go to him and risk everything we built the last couple of years?! What if he rejects me?! I can’t live without him! He’s my best friend and I’m in love with him! This is…this is not normal! What do I do if he leaves me?! Huh?!” Now Nagisa was shouting, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Haru didn’t blink an eye, he waited until the blonde was finished with his outburst and took a sip of his tea.

“Nagisa.” Again Haru’s gaze was serious and strong. “I understand you, and I know what you fear but you are not fine the way things are right now, so you have to change it. Believe in Rei.”

“Haru…” Makoto looked surprised at the other.

“Believe?”

“Do you think Rei would leave you because you’re in love with him?”

“I…don’t know…” he said unsure.

“Do you think you mean so little to him?”

“Ah…” Nagisa was lost. Of course he believed in Rei-chan and he knew that he was important to him but…

“You mean a lot to him, he already said that to you, didn’t he?” asked Makoto gently.

“Yes”, answered the blonde timidly.

“So he won’t end your friendship because of something like this, will he?”

“…”

“Nagisa. Talk to Rei.”

“Haru-chan I already did!”

“But did you SERIOUSLY talk about your feelings?”

“…no…”

“Talk to him.” Nagisa looked at the other two.

Haru nodded and Makoto smiled reassuringly.

“Okay…okay…I’ll do it! Thank you Haru-chan! Mako-chan!” With new energy he dashed out of the house, running towards the Ryugazaki residence.

 

“Haru that was really…great…I’m so proud of you!”

Haru sipped at his tea.

“And I couldn’t really help”, Makoto rubbed his neck, “good thing you were there.”

“You did help. You don’t realize it.” He looked at the other surprised.

Then he smiled one of his breathtaking smiles and said “thank you Haru-chan!”

Embarrassed Haru looked to the other side, a little blush colouring his cheeks. Then he crawled to Makoto’s side and leaned on him. The brunette became flustered and blushed deeply.

While playing with the others fingers, he mumbled, “Drop the –chan.”

 

 

When Nagisa arrived at the Ryugazaki house, he felt the first hype subsiding and uneasiness filled him once again. But he made a decision! And he can’t back off! So he climbed the stairs of the building and rang the bell nervously. Rei’s mother opened the door.

“Oh, hello Hazuki-san, can I help you?”

“Ah hello Mrs Ryugazaki! Is Rei-chan at home?”

“Yes, wait a moment I’ll get him.” Then she left him.

He looked at the doorstep nervously asking himself if it really was the right decision.

“Nagisa-kun, hello. How can I help you?”

Rei stood before him in casual clothes, adjusting his glasses. _He really looks so handsome._ Stop it Nagisa now is not the time! He hit his cheeks lightly. Focus.

“Hello Rei-chan! I really want to talk to you.”

“We are already talking.” Frowned the other boy.

“But I mean in private.” Nervously he looked at the floor.

“Oh, well…I can come outside if you want. There’s a little park where we can go to.”

“Thank you Rei-chan!” Nagisa smiled at him and saw the worried look Rei was giving him.

 

 

Arriving at the park both sat on a bench, they were all alone because the playtime of the neighbouring children was long over.

The silence was overwhelming.

Nagisa tried to compose himself and find the positive energy he got from the talk with his friends previously. He took a deep breath.

“Ne Rei-chan…I have something important to tell you…” The other was waiting patiently for him to continue.

“You see I…I really like you Rei-chan…”

Both boys blushed.

Rei cleared his throat uneasy. “I already know Nagisa-kun.”

“No Rei-chan! I don’t mean it as a friend I mean as…” he took a deep breath but his voice grew small, “lovers.”

He looked at his friend trying to convey all his feelings he had in this one gaze.

Rei was speechless. He didn’t move. He didn’t breath. Has he…heard _right?_ The gears in his head were processing, trying to find a result but his thoughts were chaotic, a whole hurricane in his head.

“Rei-chan?”

Red eyes were watching him anxiously. Regaining some composure he took a few deep breaths.

“I don’t know what you mean Nagisa-kun…” When he looked at his friend he saw a hurtful expression all over his face and he regretted his words.

“Rei-chan, I love you”, said the other resolute, no playfulness, no teasing tone.

Rei didn’t know if he ever heard him speaking this serious. So it was true…

He adjusted his glasses nervously. What should he say? Seeing the other’s uneasiness Nagisa began to speak.

“You don’t have to answer me now Rei-chan. I only wanted you to know and…I wanted to ask if it was…okay…” He inspected his hands timidly.

“If what was okay?” Sputtered Rei.

“If it’s okay for you that I love you.”

“Eh…I guess…?”

“So we are still friends?” Asked the blonde hopefully.

“Sure…”

Nagisa sighed relieved.

“Thank you Rei-chan! You’re the best!” And Nagisa smiled at him, freely and happy, the first time in a long while.

When Rei saw his smiling face, he blushed deeply. _Cute._ His thoughts were still running in circles, trying to process the things that happened a few minutes ago. While he was still lost in thoughts, Nagisa rose.

“Hah, I feel a lot better now!” He stood in front of Rei, still smiling at him tenderly.

“Thank you Rei-chan for hearing me out. Let’s go back.”

 

They went back silently and when they arrived at the Ryugazaki residence, Nagisa said his usual good bye, waved at him and left.

Rei stared after him, unable to think straight. He went inside and closed the door.

His mother was in the living room and heard the click of the door.

“Welcome back Rei, what did Hazuki-san need?”

“Eh we talked about some stuff…”

“Is that so.”

"I’m going to bed, it’s late and tomorrow we have school.”

“Of course dear, good night.”

Rei went into his room, changed into his pyjamas, brushed his teeth and finally laid in his bed, starring at the ceiling.

The gears in his head were working on high speed, still trying to process what happened. Nagisa loved him. He rolled on his side.

What was the answer? Was there an answer? He tried to remember every theory about love, every equation he knew but nothing helped. How should he react? Nagisa looked hurt when he didn’t know his answer. He was taught that every problem has a solution like math, so he needed to find it.

Well the first question was, did he love Nagisa too…he thought, and thought and thought but didn’t find a logical answer.

What was the definition of love again?

 

He took his dictionary out of his bookshelf and looked after the keyword “love”.

1\. A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person.

2\. A feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend.

3\. Sexual passion or desire.

4\. A person toward whom love is felt; beloved person; sweetheart.

 

Well...he had a feeling of deep affection towards Nagisa, so he loved him, but the blonde explicitly said romantically. _Sexual passion, desire._ Rei blushed.

Did he desire Nagisa?

So he used the keyword “Sexual desire” and searched for its definition.

_Sexual desire is a motivational state and an interest in sexual objects or activities. Sexual desire is an aspect of a person's sexuality, which varies significantly from one person to another, and also varies depending on circumstances at a particular time. It can be triggered by both internal and external cues, and that may or may not result in overt sexual behaviour. Sexual desire can be aroused through imagination and sexual fantasies, or perceiving an individual that one finds attractive._

So…did he think Nagisa is attractive?

He imagined the other boy with his fluffy blonde hair, his slender figure, his defined muscles, his Rubin eyes, his cheerful nature…Nagisa was attractive.

That was the result of his analysis. Still, did he desire him? He had to imagine himself and his friend in a sexual act…so…Nagisa naked…

Rei blushed deeply, feeling the warmth in his cheeks…how could he imagine one of his friends naked?! This was…obscene and…wrong!

He rolled from one side to the other, still flustered.

 

The next day, Rei looked like he went to hell and came back. He had dark circles under his eyes, because of his lack of sleep, his eyes were bloodshot and his hair was a mess. Somehow he was able to comb his hair so that it looked like his normal hairstyle but his eyes were still terrible.

When he and Akira went to the train station, the Beautifly had to guide him so he didn’t go astray while yawning.

Arriving at the train station, they were greeted by Nagisa and Hana.

“Morning Rei-chan! Akira-chan!”

When the blonde laid his eyes on the other he frowned.

“Rei-chan you look terrible, what’s wrong?” _Was it because of him?_ “

Ah…ahaha I was studying the whole night and didn’t check the time, so I only had a few hours sleep”, he said sheepishly.

Nagisa inspected him. “Is that so Rei-chan. Then you have to pay attention!” Advised him the blonde.

When Rei looked at the boy who was standing before him, he was reminded of his nocturnal activities. _Sexual desire._ Embarrassed he looked to the other side.

“Are you really okay?” asked Nagisa in a worried tone.

“Yes, don’t worry Nagisa-kun.” He smiled at the other reassuringly.

Of course Nagisa didn’t believe him but he left it alone, trying to establish normality.

The other night he texted Mako-chan the result of the conversation. He was satisfied with the outcome, at least Rei-chan didn’t reject him for now, and they were still friends but he felt guilty for making his best friend uneasy.

 

The next couple of days Rei’s condition became worse. He looked like a total mess. He hadn’t slept for days, he couldn’t concentrate what influenced his performance in class, and he zoned out a lot. Everybody was worried, especially Nagisa but he refused help. His friend felt responsible for this situation and sometimes he regretted that he talked to the other. So he tried to make things right again.

When lunch break began Nagisa dragged Rei to the swim club. Makoto lend him the key for the club room so he and Rei could talk without disturbance.

After closing the door, Nagisa looked at his friend sternly.

“Rei-chan, tell me the real reason why you are in such a bad condition?”

“Eh…Nagisa-kun…as I told you..”

“NO REI-CHAN! That are all lies and you know it! Tell me what’s really wrong! We all want to help you but you refuse every time. Please…”

Rei stared at his feet.

“Is it me? Am I the reason?”

Rei bit his lip.

Defeated, Nagisa turned away. “I see. If it bothers you so much, please forget it. Forget all about what I said to you. Let’s go back like we were before, ne?”

It took all of Nagisa’s strength to not cry right this instant, but he pulled himself together. He wanted Rei-chan to be happy again. He took a deep breath and faced his friend again.

He smiled at him brightly.

“It’s okay Rei-chan. Don’t worry. Everything will be fine.”

“Nothing is fine…” mumbled the other.

Nagisa’s breathing hitched. He stumbled, sliding down against the door. The tears he was holding back were now flowing down his cheeks.

In a trembling voice he repeated, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Rei-chan, please, I’m sorry forgive me.”

Rei heard the thump and lifted his head.

He saw his best friend broken, uttering apology after apology in a desperate pleading for forgiveness.

His thoughts stood still and his body moved on his own.

He walked over to his best friend and hugged him tightly. He wiped the tears with his thumb away and looked the other in his eyes.

“Nagisa…don’t apologize…I…I didn’t sleep the last few days because I was thinking about you, about us. I wanted to find the right solution, for both of us. I didn’t know if I loved you romantically or not, and because you’re so important to me, I had to be 100% sure. I still didn’t reach the 100% but we can try, right?”

“Rei-chan…”

“But I have to admit that I still need more information about…” he cleared his throat and blushed,” sexual desire and sexual intercourse.”

Nagisa chuckled. “You’re quite eager, aren’t you?”

The other sputtered. “I’m not…I needed to…I…”

The blonde kissed his cheek. “Thank you Rei-chan.”

His cheeks felt like they were on fire, and the blush on Nagisa’s cheeks intensified the feeling even more. The stayed like this till the school bell rang.

Rei meanwhile dozed off when the tension and anxiety of the previous days left him. Nagisa shook his shoulders.

“Rei-chaaaan! Wake up! We have to go to class!”

“Hm….?” Mumbled the other half asleep.

“Unless you want to skip physics.” Grinned the blonde.

“Skip?!”

“Hehe now you are awake. Let’s go class is starting!”

Nagisa took his hand and gave him a leg up.

They hurried out of the club room while bickering about Nagisa’s non existent interest in physics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter, it's focus is, like the previous one, on the relationship between Nagisa and Rei. I tried to change the perspective from time to time so you know how their mind work, i.e. Nagisa is emotional and Rei is more rational.   
> Btw I really love Haru in this chapter ^w^   
> Again thanks for reading! Next chapter will be more Pokémon action and not so draining on the emotional part.


	11. Joined Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Iwatobi swim team visits Samezuka.

Gou, Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, and their Pokémon were standing before the school gates of Samezuka Academy.

Rin invited them for a joined swim practice and the Iwatobi team gladly accepted.

It wasn’t the first joined practice they had with the other team, so they entered the familiar guest locker room and changed quickly.

Arriving at the big pool, they could see various members of the other swim club practicing, accompanied by their Pokémon. Not only water types were present but also others like normal, ice or leaf. Watching the others swim, Rin saw them and waved.

“Hey! Gou, Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, over here!”

“Oni-chaaaaaan!” His sister waved enthusiastically.

“Hi Rin,” said Haru while fixating the pool with sparkling eyes.

“Hi Rin, thanks for inviting us.”

“Hello guys welcome! No problem Makoto, it’s been a while since the last joined practice.”

“Hi Rin-chan”, said Nagisa while hugging him.

“Oy!” Protested the other weakly.

“Hello Rin-san”, greeted Rei the other team captain politely.

“Hey Haru, is this Taki?” The redhead pointed at the shiny Vaporeon besides the pool. Rin didn’t see Taki nor Yuki in person after their evolution, but Makoto texted him frequently about their progress.

The other nodded.

“Huh…and where’s Yuki?” asked Rin while winking to Makoto.

“SYLV!” Meowed the Sylveon horrified.

“Sorry sorry I was only joking”, laughed the red head and tried to stroke her but Yuki ignored him and went to Taki.

“Wow she’s really angry…” he rubbed his neck awkwardly, "nevertheless congrats guys!”

“Gou-saaaaaaaaaaaaaan!” 

From the other side of the pool an orange whirlwind was approaching. Momotarou grabbed the girl’s hands with sparkling eyes.

“Hello Gou-san, do you still remember me?”

“Eh…” Gou looked confused at the boy.

“I’m Momotarou Mikoshiba! And this is Myunsuke, my Oshawott, her nickname is Myu! She likes shells and…”

Rin grabbed his head and dragged him under protest away.

“MOMO...” growled Rin aggressively. 

“Eh…” chuckled his sister awkwardly. “Ah by the way Oni-chan where’s Sousuke?” She scanned the pool curiously.

“Oh he’s helping Nitori with his breaststroke.” He pointed at two boys besides the pool.

“I quickly greet him”, she shouted while she was dashing off.

Rin cleared his throat.

“Now warm up and then we can start taking times, okay?”

“Yes!” said the Iwatobi team in union.

 

Both teams and their Pokémon were very motivated, first they swam separately their preferred stroke, then they were joined by their partners. Haru’s freestyle combined with Taki’s fluent movements were the eye catcher of the practice. 

“Woah! They look like they would live in the water, no…like…being water”, whispered the first years of Samezuka.

“That’s Haru-chan and Yuki-chan for you!” Exclaimed Nagisa proudly.

“Pi pi!”

“But we will stand our ground, right Hana-chan?” Winked the blonde at his Piplup.

“Pi!”

“Ne Ai-chan! Wanna swim together?” Shouted Nagisa across the pool while waving. The silver haired boy blushed and ran to him.

“Stop calling me Ai-chan, Hazuki-kun!”

“Ai-chan you don’t have to pout, let’s swim together, ne? I want to see Hana-chan compete with others! Oh and where’s your Pokémon?” He was looking around, searching the Pokémons nearby. Speaking of the devil a little Ducklett flew over the pool and landed on Ai’s head.

“This is Shou, my partner. We will swim together.”

“Oh hello Shou-chan! I’m Nagisa and this little cutey is Hana-chan!”

“Pi!” 

The Ducklett inspected the Piplup with sparkling eyes.

“Duck…lett…”

“Awe you think she’s pretty Shou-chan? That’s really sweet of you. Seems like he likes you Hana-chan!” Nagisa winked at her.

As reply Hana blushed.

“But don’t think we make it easier for you!” exclaimed the blonde teasingly.

Ai spluttered. “D-d-d-on’t underestimate us! Let’s go!”

 

Nagisa and Ai took their starting position, their Pokémon stood besides them.

“Ne Mako-chan, can you do the countdown?”

“Sure…you ready?”

“Yes!” Said both in union.

“Okay…3…2…1…go!”

Instantly both jumped into the water followed by their Pokémon. While Hana-chan swam under Nagisa, Shou and Ai were swimming side by side. When they took their turn, the blonde extended his arms making his stroke longer and faster. It was his known speciality. As if Hana was getting a secret signal, she swam faster than before, leaving a cloud of bubbles behind her. 

Nagisa touched the wall a few moments before his opponent and smiled brightly. 

“We did it Hana-chan!” 

“Pi!” 

Both high fived and laughed. 

Ai looked sadly at the water. The blonde saw his expression and tackled him playfully.

“Don’t worry Ai-chan! That was really close! Your form is a lot better than before!”

“WAH!...Thanks Hazuki-kun, Yamazaki-senpai helped me out”, said the other flustered.

Nagisa smiled at him, glad that he could cheer him up.

“Duck…” Shyly Shou swam over to Hana. 

She smiled at him and chirped, “Pi Piplup pi!”

“Haha that’s right!” Chuckled her partner.

“What did she say?” asked Ai curiously.

“Oh she said that she’s looking forward to our rematch, and me by the way, too.” Nagisa winked at him and left the pool, carrying Hana to the bench. Ai looked after him suprised but smiled a moment after. 

 

“Now it’s your turn Rei-chan!” With a slap on the shoulder blade, Rei walked to the pool. He activated his Pokéball and a Finneon appeared.

“Hello Beau, it’s time to swim. You look beautiful today! HAHAHAHAHAHA!” With an excited laugh he took his starting position.

When he jumped into the pool his form was perfect. By the same token he showed a perfect butterfly stroke. Beau was swimming right behind him, speeding up and jumped over his head only to repeat the same pattern again. When he finally touched the wall, Nagisa was already kneeing at the pool side.

“That was beautiful Rei-chan!” exclaimed the blonde merrily.

“Thank you Nagisa-kun, but I think Beau was 0.53 sec too late”, mumbled the other to himself.

“Fin?” The Finneon tilted his head.

“We have to perfect our performance Beau, so we swim the most beautiful butterfly the world has ever seen!” He exclaimed enthusiastically.

“Finneon!” Excited Beau bounced in the water up and down like a swimming ball.

 

Now it was Makoto turn. He walked over to the pool side, looking at Nagisa and Yuki.

“Nagisa, can you give me the signal and Yuki, you ready?”

“Of course Mako-chan!” “Sylv!”

Human and Pokémon jumped into the pool. While the brunette grabbed the metal brackets, the Sylveon swam by his side, waiting for the signal.

“3…2…1…go!”

Makoto leaped backwards and Yuki dived under him. She twined skilfully her feelers around the other’s neck, letting herself being pulled while she was swimming. Strong as ever Makoto didn’t notice Yuki’s weight at all. From time to time, her feelers slid to his waist so she could swim to the surface for breathing. When he took his turn, she loosened her grip and changed her position fluently on his back again.

“Wow…they are totally in synch…” marvelled some members of Samezuka softly.

“I’ve never see something like this before…”

“Makoto’s backstroke is as powerful as ever”, said Rin remembering.

“If Haru-chan and Taki-chan are water, then Mako-chan and Yuki-chan are harmony!” chirped Nagisa merrily.

“What are you talking about Nagisa?!” Asked Rin confused.

“Nothing Rin-chan”, chuckled the blonde.

When Makoto hit the wall he looked at his partner smiling, “that was really good Yuki.”

“Sylv!”

He raised Yuki out of the pool and then himself.

“That was beautiful Makoto-senpai!” exclaimed Rei.

“Thank you Rei”, said the other while pushing his bangs out of his face.

The next one was Rin, who was pumped as ever.

“Now I can finally show you how fast I am!” With his trademark shark grin Rin walked to the pool.

“Yo Sharki, where are you?”

“Shar!”

“Ah there you are, come on it’s time to beat some asses!”

The Sharpedo waited at the pool wall for his partner. When Rin jumped into the water, Shark Tooth shot forward like a bullet. This time the red head chose butterfly so his Pokémon could easily dive under him. Being one of the fastest today, Rin hit the wall in no time. 

“That was awesome Sharki!” 

“Shar!”

Both fist bumped, Rin using his fist, the Sharpedo using his nose.

“Nice one Rin”, Sousuke came over while he watched his friend swimming. Readily he stood at the pool side, extending his hand. Besides him stood his Mightyena Isamu.

“Thanks Sousuke.” Rin took the other's hand and they bumped their fists. Then Sousuke's gaze fell on Haru and his Vaporeon, immediately his face became like stone.

Haru and Sousuke plus Taki and Isamu glared at each other, no one breaking the gaze out of fear that it could be interpreted as defeat.

“Oy sweethearts, stop it!” Rin kicked his friend playfully with his leg. Sousuke and Isamu looked at Rin.

Embarrassed the other rubbed his head, “sorry Rin.” "Might."

“It’s okay but don’t kill each other at my pool, understand?” he said teasingly and ruffled Isamu's fur.

Pouting Haru turned to Taki and within a second both were running towards the pool.

Rin only shook his head and the Iwatobi team chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit short sorry for this ~.~ I really suck at describing strokes and swimming ...   
> Nevertheless I'm curious what you think about Sousuke and the Mightyena. I really thought about this a lot and somehow the other Pokémon didn't feel right, on the other side when I read the Pokédex information about Mightyena I had to snicker because it kinda resembles Sousuke :)  
> Again thanks for reading!  
> Next chapter will be longer, I promise ^w^


	12. The beached Lapras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Iwatobi swim team has again a training camp on the Sukishima island like last year

Arriving at the Sukishima shore the Iwatobi swim team, their manager, Ms Amakata and their Pokémon waved at Coach Sasabe who had dropped them off with his old fisher boot. 

“Man I’m so excited”, said Nagisa cheerfully. “It’s like last year, we had so much fun, right?!” His Piplup bounced around him.

“Yes Nagisa-kun, if we ignore that we all almost drowned”, replied Rei flatly.

Haru’s gaze became dark. He remembered the rainy evening when Makoto almost drowned as if it happened yesterday. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Nagisa’s voice.

“But not this time Rei-chan, now you can swim really well!” The blonde answered playfully.

“Of course, I practiced a lot and now I can swim every stroke! HAHAHAHA!” Proudly he posed with his hands on his waist.

“Well guys, we will go to our hotel to check in, meanwhile you can look for a good camping place, ne”, said their teacher and winked at Gou who winked back.

Left alone, the boys looked at each other.

“Like last year…”

 

So they went along the beach enjoying the view. Akira was sniffing flowers at the side while Taki, Yuki and Hana were playing with the waves.

“That really feels nostalgic…” said Makoto while watching the Pokémon.

Haru hummed approvingly.

“Mhm feels almost like an eternity”, mumbled Nagisa, looking at the tide. 

When they found a fitting place, they set up the tents and bonfire.

“Ne Mako-chan, this time I want to sleep with Rei-chan together”, said Nagisa shyly with a blush on his cheeks.

“Sure if you want, then I’ll sleep with Haru together.” Processing the meaning, he also blushed and peeked at his boyfriend. 

Haru was looking at the ocean, living in his own little world. Good thing he didn’t notice it thought Makoto to himself. He rubbed his face and unpacked the rest of the camping stuff.

“Hey Rei-chan, tonight we’re sleeping together!” Exclaimed Nagisa while tackling the other. 

“Hmpf…Nagisa, stop it!”

“But Rei-chan don’t you like to be hugged?” asked the blonde slyly.

His friend spluttered.

“Nagisa-kun, this has nothing to do with it!”

“So you really don’t like my hugs?” With puppy eyes and trembling bottom lip he looked at the other.

“Eh…I…eh…” flustered he adjusted his glasses,” no, I…like your hugs…” his voice softened, a blush colouring his cheeks. 

Gaining courage, the blonde pecked Rei’s cheek and dashed away.

Flabbergasted he touched the place where the other’s lips met his skin. It was now burning fiercely. His cheeks became a crimson red while his eyes followed the little blond devil. Nagisa was playing with his  
Piplup tossing her in the air and safely catching her again as if nothing had happened. Hana enjoyed the play and was chirping excitingly.

 

Haru and Makoto didn’t pay attention to the little scene. Haru inspected the ocean longingly while Makoto looked at him tenderly. Shyly the brunette extended his hand a little bit so his pinkie brushed against the others. Suppressing his blush, he bid his bottom lip and stared at the ocean. For a brief moment after the touch Haru eyed their hands and he entangled their pinkies while he gazed at the ocean again. Now Makoto was blushing wildly, hoping that the others didn’t notice it. The next time he peeked at his boyfriend he could see a little smirk on his lips.

“Haru…”

“I’ll always protect you.” His gaze was serious, strong and it warmed Makoto’s heart.

“Thank you Haru-chan!” His boyfriend smiled brightly at him. Embarrassed he looked to the other side and grumbled, “Drop the-chan. Let’s swim.”

The other chuckled.

“Of course.”

They turned around and rounded the rest of the group up.

 

Like the previous year they swam from one island to the other, making a little break if necessary. Their stamina was a lot better now so they easily finished their first day regime on time.  
After arriving at the Sukishima beach again Yuki and Taki perked up their ears.

“What’s wrong Taki, Yuki?” Asked Makoto concerened.

“Sly Sylveon!”

He looked at the other boys, “She said that she heard whimpers, maybe someone needs our help.” Without hesitation he turned to the Sylveon, “okay, show us the way.”

“Ai Ai Captain!” “Pi Pi Pi!” Nagisa and Hana saluted merrily and followed.

“But we have to be careful we don’t know which Pokémon may live here in this area. I can research it in a moment”, Rei took his Pokédex out of his bag and walked after them while Akira poked him on the right way with his long nose.

Haru sighed, looked at Taki defeated and followed his friends.

 

When they crossed the little forest at the shore, they saw an isolated part of the beach with a lot of rocks and seaweed. The whimpers became louder with every step.  
Yuki walked straight to the formation of stones. As Makoto timidly peeked over the biggest one his eyes grew big.

“Ne Mako-chan what is it?”

Curious the other followed.

“WOW It’s a Lapras!” Shouted Nagisa excited.

Frightened by the sudden outburst, the Lapras shrunk, hiding his head in the sand.

“Nagisa-kun”, dispraised Rei.

Yuki hopped over the stone and walked to the other Pokémon

“Sylv. Syl Sylveon!”

She wiggled her feelers and touched the Lapras’ fin. The Lapras raised his head and eyed the Sylveon. Then its view turned to the others behind the stone.

Makoto climbed over the stone and kneed beside the Pokémon.

“Don’t worry, we are here to help you”, he said calmly and gently. 

“Sylv!”

“This is Yuki, and I’m Makoto. My friends are behind this rock, can they come over? I promise we won’t hurt you.”

The Lapras inspected him and nodded.

“Thank you”, he smiled at the Pokémon warmly and waved at the others.

“You can come over!”

“Cool I have never seen a Lapras before!”

“Pi pi!”

“Nagisa-kun, be careful this rock is really slimy.”

“Don’t worry Rei-chan! Haru-chan come this way, it’s easier.”

“Mhm.”

“Taki-chan, walking around is cheating! And flying too Akira-chan!”

 

While the others climbed over the rock, Makoto introduced his friends to the Lapras.

“The blonde one is Nagisa, he can be a ball of energy but he’s really nice, and this is his Pokémon Hana. The one with the glasses is Rei, and the Beautifly besides him is his partner Akira. The last one is Haru, he’s a bit quiet but really kind and the Vaporeon here is Taki, his partner.” The Lapras nodded at each one of them.

When the whole group arrived, Makoto asked, “What happened?”

“Lapra Lap Lapras Lap Lapras.”

“What did it say?” Asked Nagisa curiously.

“Hm…” Makoto touched his chin thoughtfully. “I think something like it was chased and now you are stuck?” He looked at the Lapras with questioned eyes.

“Lapras”, answered the Pokémon and nodded.

“So…how do we get her back into the ocean?”

“Good question.”

“Rei-chan, do you have an idea?”

“Hm…” he adjusted his glasses. “We could try to push it towards the ocean or someone of us catches it.”

“No catching Rei, we only want to help”, said the captain sternly. 

“Then that leaves us option number 1. pushing. A Lapras’ weight is around 220kg.”

“Seriously?!” 

“If we assume that each of us can handle 80kg, then it should be enough”, said Rei.

“But how do we do it? I mean we have no rope…”

“Makoto-senpai, we will use our combined strength at the same time, pushing at this angle”, he went over to the Lapras’ shell, “like this.” Then he measured the distance between the Pokémon and the ocean.

“These are 3m, so it will take a couple of minutes.”

“All right, let’s do it!” cheered Nagisa full of energy.

 

When everybody took their place they pushed with all their strength while Taki wetted the Lapras’ skin. After several minutes and breaks they finally felt the water under their feet.

“It’s almost done!”

“Yeah, only one push now!”

“1…2…3!”

With their last strength and a little help from the Lapras itself the Pokémon was finally able to swim again.

“Lapras!” Merrily it splashed around the water.

“Ha! We did it guys!”

Wiping their sweat of their forehead, the boys looked happily at the Lapras.

“How about we cool ourselves off and then we eat something”, suggested the team captain.

“That sounds great Mako-chan! How about barbecue?”

“I grill mackerel”, announced Haru flatly.

“Haru-chaaaaan you have to eat meat once in a while”, whined the blonde.

“Mackerel is all I need.”

“Haru, you can eat mackerel when you eat meat and vegetables additionally, okay?”

Haru pouted.

“That’s Mako-chan for you!”

The other ignored the comment and walked towards the ocean.

“Haru-chan wait for us!” Shouted the blonde and ran after him.

Makoto chuckled. “Well, let’s go Rei.”

His friend nodded as reply and they followed the others.

 

For the rest of the afternoon the boys and Pokémon were playing with their new friend. Everybody was riding on the Lapras’ back in turns, showing their special strokes and playing tag in the water.  
When the sun set and the sky became a pink colour, they said goodbye.

“We can play tomorrow too if you want”, said Makoto to the Lapras while stroking its neck.

“Lapras!”

“Great, we will train at first, but you can swim with us.”

“Yeah Lapras-chan, come with us!” Cheered Nagisa

“Pi!”

With a tiny smile on his lips Haru patted its head.

“Then see you tomorrow!”

“Lap!”

The group gazed after their new friend until it was only a tiny dot on the horizon.

“That was a lot of fun”, said the blonde merrily.

“Mhm,” replied Makoto while the others nodded.

“Now BARBECUE!” Exclaimed Nagisa and ran off.

“Nagisa-kun, don’t run off!” Shouted Rei after him and followed with Akira.

Makoto chuckled.

“Let’s go Haru.” With a gentle smile on his face, he looked at the other boy.

“Mhm.”

 

When they finished their barbecue, the sun was already set and the night sky sparkled brightly with thousands and thousands of stars.

“Ah! I’m so full…” moaned Nagisa contently.

“Nagisa-kun, how can you eat so much?” Asked Rei puzzled.

“Hehe that’s my secret Rei-chan. But if you’re nice to me, I’ll tell you”, whispered the other back and winked.

Rei spluttered.

“Nagisa-kun…”

“Sylveon.”

“You’re sleepy Yuki?” The Sylveon was lying on his lap while he stroked her fur tenderly.

“Sylv.”

“Okay. Shall I carry you to your tent or can you walk?”

“Syl…”

Makoto chuckled.

“You’re really spoiled Yuki.” He took gently the Pokémon in his arms and rose.

“Vap Vap!”

“Oh you’re coming too Taki?”

“Va!”

"I hope you have enough blankets, if you need anything else, tell me, okay?” whispered Makoto while walking over to the little tent.

“Vaporeon.”

He laid the Sylveon cautiously on one of the cushion and covered her.

“Good night guys.” He kissed her head and patted Taki’s head.

The Vaporeon nodded and curled up by his sleeping friend.

 

Makoto returned to the bonfire.

“Huh? Where are Nagisa and Rei?” asked the brunette surprised.

“They took Hana and Akira and went to sleep.”

“Ah I see, it’s already this late, hm?” He sat down beside the other. “Are you sleepy?”

“Not really”, answered Haru while looking at the fire.

Makoto smiled. “We had a lot of fun today.”

Haru hummed.

“I hope the Lapras is okay…”

“It is, don’t worry.”

“But we still don’t know what chased the poor thing...I’ll ask it tomorrow…”

“Mhm.”

The brunette peeked at the other boy shyly.

“Ne Haru…” embarrassed he scratched his cheek, why was he flustered, they did it a lot already…

“Hm?”

“Can we…eh…hold hands?” whispered Makoto nervously.

As response, Haru took his hand and squeezed it. “Like this?”

“Y-y-yes…” With a blush on his cheeks he looked at their hands.  
Somehow it felt different than the previous times, when they were still children or he was scared and Haru protected him. His heart was beating wildly and his hand was hot. He felt a heartbeat, but was it his or Haru’s? He couldn’t tell. His head was spinning.

“Makoto.” He looked at azure eyes and he held his breath. Haru’s eyes were glowing, the reflection of the fire dancing in his eyes beautifully. He couldn’t move. The other entangled their fingers holding the brunette’s hand up to his lips. The kiss was soft but it was enough to inflame his skin.

“Haru…”

“Let’s go to sleep.” 

Makoto was still unable to move, so Haru broke their gaze, splashed hurriedly sand over the fire and dragged the other with him.

 

The next thing Makoto remembered was that Haru was pushing him into the cushions and blankets.

His boyfriend was towering over him, making him feel small and vulnerable. Trying to calm himself, Makoto said nervously, “H-h-haru I don’t think this is a good idea.”

The other tilted his head. What do you mean?

“I mean that…we…eh…you know…” embarrassed he hid his face behind a cushion.

“Tell me.”

“The others are here and…they could hear us…”

“Then you have to be quiet”, whispered Haru in his ear, blowing his breath along the sensitive skin.

Makoto squeaked. Flustered by the noise he held his hand over his mouth. Wide emerald eyes met azure ones. Haru smirked. Adorable.

“On the other side, I like your noises, Makoto.” 

The brunette closed his eyes shamefully.

Haru cupped the other’s cheek gently. Enough teasing.

“Don’t worry Makoto they won’t hear. But kissing is alright, hm?”

Makoto opened his eyes again.

“Only kissing”, he whispered.

“Only kissing”, confirmed the other.

“All right.” Still blushing the brunette wondered how the other could make him feel this way with only little actions.

Searching the Makoto's gaze Haru cupped his cheek with his remaining hand.

When their eyes met they talked silently.  
You okay?

Yes.

Can I kiss you?

Makoto’s blush became darker and he nodded.

Slowly Haru closed the remaining distance and kissed his boyfriend softly. Their lips moved shyly against each other but gaining more courage with each second Haru tilted his head and deepened the kiss. A few whimpers escaped the brunette but the other swallowed them greedily. Makoto thought his heart would burst. He felt so much love and admiration and happiness at the same time that he thanked the world for meeting this wonderful person.  
He curved his arms around the others neck, he wanted to feel more, more, more.

And when Haru licked his way into the other's mouth he could only sigh against the other’s lips in pleasure. 

Dangerous, was the last reasonable thing Haru’s mind could form.

When they finally parted for air with a wet sound, Haru looked at his boyfriend beneath him.  
Even in the almost darkness he could see the swollen pink lips, the beautiful green eyes, now filled with need, and the few droplets of sweat on his neck.  
Shit.

He released the other and moved to his side, trying to hide his half hard erection.  
“Let’s sleep”, he said calmly, thankful that his voice didn’t show his state.

Regaining consciousness again Makoto ignored the pooling pleasure in his lower part.  
He looked at Haru lovingly, and kissed his head. “Good night Haru-chan.” Turning to his side so he could spoon his boyfriend he wrapped his arms around the other’s waist.

“Good night”, mumbled Haru still fully awake. Maybe counting mackerel helps…  
So Haru was counting mackerel until the heat disappeared and his eyelids became heavy.

 

While Makoto was bringing Yuki to bed, Nagisa, Rei and Haru were still sitting at the bonfire.

“Ne-Rei-chan, carry me”, whined Nagisa

“Nagisa-kun, I won’t carry you, you can walk to the tent.”

“But Rei-chaaaaaaaaan I think I can’t walk.” pouted the other.

“Blame yourself”, said Haru while sipping at his water bottle.

“Haru-chan you’re so mean!”

Rei adjusted his glasses. “Well truthfully, he’s right.”

“Not you too Rei-chan!” Nagisa rolled to his side and hugged Hana.

“Now we’re all alone Hana-chan…”

“Pip?”

Rei sighed.

“Nagisa-kun I’ll help you walk, so come on.”

“Thanks Rei-chan!” While holding his stomach the blonde sat up.

The other helped him to stand and both walked slowly to one of the tents. Nagisa leaned against his friend, taking advantage of the situation. He enjoyed the warmth and smell of Rei. When they arrived Rei laid him on the blanket and wanted to walk away when the blonde stopped him.

“Rei-chan, don’t leave me!” he whined.

“Nagisa-kun, I have to get Akira and Hana.”

“But they have their own tent!”

“Huh? Really?” Surprised Rei counted the number of tents, there were actually 4 and he put the pieces together. He blushed and looked away.

“Maybe I should sleep with Akira…” he mumbled.

Nagisa looked shocked at his friend, then he took a breath, “you serious?” he asked softly.

When Rei saw the other’s reaction he held his breath, he didn’t want to hurt Nagisa but…he and the blonde alone…he gulped.

“Eh…Nagisa-kun I don’t want to…bring you in a nasty situation…” he muttered.

“What do you mean Rei-chan?” Puzzled the blonde eyed him.

“Well…I don’t know…if…I…cancontrolmyself”, he rushed.

Nagisa blinked a few times and chuckled.

“Don’t worry Rei-chan. I’ll trust you.” He extended his hand and touched the others arm.

“Sleep with me, please.”

Flustered Rei peeked at Nagisa’s face and saw gentle Rubin eyes.

“Okay.” Abruptly he was standing and walking away.

The blonde chuckled again and prepared their bed.

 

When Rei returned, he was red as a tomato. Nervously he closed the tent and crawled to Nagisa. Feeling the others uneasiness, Nagisa said calmly,

“As I said, don’t worry Rei-chan, I only want to sleep with you.”

He patted the place beside him and smiled. “Come on I don’t bite.”

“I-I know that Nagisa-kun!” Flustered the other took the shown place and rolled on his side facing the tent. Nagisa grabbed one of the blankets and covered them.

After a few moments of silence the blonde asked timidly,  
“Ne Rei-chan…can I have a good night kiss?” Hopefully he wasn’t pressing the boundary.

Rei tensed up. Good night kiss?  He wasn’t strictly against the idea but where do you place a good night kiss? Parents kissed the forehead of their children, so…should he kiss the cheek? Or was this more like a friendly way? He knew that in Europe i.e. people kissed the cheek as greeting or farewell…and lovers would kiss…his thought were interrupted when Nagisa spoke again.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to”, mumbled the other softly.

“No that’s not it, the problem is…that…” Rei gulped. Now or never. “I don’t know where to place the good night kiss…”

“Huh? Rei-chan that’s the reason why you didn’t answer?” asked the blonde surprised.

Rei could only nod.

Nagisa chuckled relieved. So it wasn’t the kiss per se. 

“Rei-chan”, he touched softly the back of the other who immediately tensed up.

“Do, what you feel is right.”

“That doesn’t help me Nagisa-kun”, grumbled his friend. “I mean the forehead is preferred by parents, and the cheek can count as a greeting and doesn’t specify for good night kisses and…”

“Rei-chan.”

“Huh? What is it?”

“Turn around.”

Shyly the boy turned around, now face to face with the other but averting his gaze. Nagisa cupped one of his cheeks and whispered, “Look at me Rei-chan.” 

When purple eyes met red ones, Rei blushed. He felt like being drawn in by them, mesmerized, unable to turn away anymore.

Nagisa loved Rei’s eyes. The usually stern and serious purple was now soft, warm, and flustered.

He closed his eyes and kissed him. It was a soft shy kiss but nevertheless his heart was almost bursting. When their lips parted, he eyed Rei anxiously. What did he feel? Was he okay with it?  
Rei on the other hand felt the heat in his cheeks and the lingering warmth on his lips. His whole inside was composed of a swarm of Beautyflies, wildly flying around. He felt so many emotions at once that he could burst, shame, insecurity, warmth, excitement, happiness, love…it was too much but at the same time not enough, so he stroked the strands of Nagisa’s hair and kissed him back. It was soft, quick and clumsy but at this moment the blonde was the happiest boy in the world. When they parted he hugged Rei tightly, laying his head on the others shoulder.

“Thank you Rei-chan”, whispered Nagisa against the others neck. 

Rei shivered and kissed the others head tenderly without thinking.

“My pleasure Nagisa.”

After a few moments, the blonde broke the silence.

“Ne Rei-chan?”

“Hm?”

“Can we sleep like this?”

“If you want…” replied Rei flustered but was secretly grateful because he felt so comfortable with the other’s closeness.

“Mhm.” 

So Rei wrapped his arms around the others waist and covered them with the blanket again.

“Good night”, he whispered in Nagisa’s hair.

“Good night”, mumbled the other while snuggling deeper into Rei and the blankets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Hope you liked the chapter ^w^  
> If you have any prompts or whishes let me know. Oh and pls tell me how interested you are in smut...I mean I have no problem writing smut but if you prefer Pokémon stuff, then I'll use my energy and fantasy for that.  
> Thanks for reading!


	13. Hidden Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventure time!

The next morning Makoto opened his eyes slowly. He felt unusually warm, and something heavy was on his left arm. When he tried to focus his gaze, he saw Haru using his left arm as his pillow. Both were buried under blankets although summer nights weren’t especially cold. 

For several minutes Makoto used the opportunity to study Haru’s sleeping face. The usually flat expression was replaced by an almost angelic serenity. He tried to brand the image into his mind when the other turned around. He knew that now Haru would wake up in the next couple of minutes. He wanted to be the first thing his boyfriend would see after opening his eyes, so he waited impatiently.   
Haru frowned. He wasn’t used to warmth because although he slept with Taki together, Vaporeons were naturally cold so he only had his own body heat to warm him up. When he opened his eyes, he saw curious green eyes looking at him. Right, he slept with Makoto together in a tent. The brunette smiled at him so brightly, that for a moment Haru thought about closing his eyes again.

“Good morning Haru”, said the other tenderly while stroking his hair.

“Mornin’ ”, mumbled Haru leaning against the hand.

Makoto chuckled. Like a Skitty.

“I think it’s time to get up, Gou and Ms Amakata will be here any minute.”

“Already this late?”

“Mhm.”

Both sat up. Haru shook his head while Makoto opened the tent. He crawled outside and extended his hand for Haru to take.

Then the two stretched themselves and walked over to one of the Pokémon tents.

“Yuki, Taki are you awake?” asked Makoto softly. He heard a faintly meow.

“I’ll open the tent okay? It’s time to get up.”

When he opened the tent he saw 2 pairs of sleepy eyes looking at him. 

“Haru and I make breakfast so come if you’re ready okay?”

“Syl.”

“Vap.”

He smiled and left them. Then he turned to the next tent and knocked softly at the closed opening. 

“Nagisa, Rei? It’s time to wake up.” He said gently.

He could hear a growl from the inside.

“Good morning, we’ll make breakfast so take your time.”

Returning to Haru’s side he eyed their box of food. 

“So what do we cook for breakfast?”

“WE?” Haru raised one of his eyebrows.

“Eh…hehe…” embarrassed Makoto rubbed his neck, “I can at least help you preparing things, right?”

Still not convinced the other frowned.

“Okay okay, you chook and I prepare the table.” The brunette was holding his hands up defeated.

“Mhm”, hummed Haru while rummaging through the box.

 

While Haru prepared the food und Makoto set the table, they heard a load growl.

Turning around both eyed the ocean. At the horizon they could see a water fountain and a large black shadow.

They looked at each other. 

“I’ll say hello quickly, okay?” said Makoto eagerly.

“Yes, yes”, answered the other flatly, like a child.

 

Makoto dashed to the beach and waved excitingly.

“Hellooooooo good morning Lapras!” he shouted across the sea and waved.

A few meters away he could hear a loud “Lapras” as response.

After several minutes the Pokémon appeared before him with a cheerful expression.

“Hello Lapras!” He patted her head.

“Lapras!”

“We will eat breakfast any minute, want some?”

“Lap.”

“Okay what do you eat, maybe fish or vegetables?”

“Lap Lap", answered the Pokémon and nodded.

“I see, wait a moment I fetch you something.”

 

Makoto walked over to the table and looked over the cooked food Haru made.

He collected some fish and vegetable dishes in a bowl and returned to the Lapras.

“Haru is a very good cook, I hope you like it.”

He smiled at the Pokémon and hold out the bowl. At first it sniffed at the meal and eyed it curiously, then after a few moments it ate the food greedily.

Makoto chuckled. “You don’t have to bolt, I can ask Haru if he makes some more, you know?”

“Lap!”

 

With an empty bowl the brunette walked over to Haru.

“Ne Haru, the Lapras likes your cooking, can you make some more for it?” With his puppy eyes he looked expectantly at his friend.

A little bit annoyed the other turned his gaze from the pot but when their eyes met all annoyance vanished. Embarrassed he turned his head, Makoto’s puppy look was his weakness and both knew it. He couldn’t deny anything when the other looked at him that way.

So he grumbled a soft “it’s okay” while stirring the food.

“Thanks Haru!” Makoto smiled at him brightly.

Sylv!”

“Oh morning Yuki, did you sleep well?” He patted her head while she wrapped her feelers around his arm.

“Syl Sylv.”

“Ah I see”, he chuckled.

“Vap.”

“Ah sorry didn’t see you Taki, good morning.” He also patted his head as greeting.

While the Lapras was waiting patiently at the shore for its next treat, the others left their tent, too.

“Morning Haru-chan, Mako-chan! Wow that smells so yummy!” exclaimed Nagisa and ran to the pot.

“Good morning Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai.” With remaining bed hair Rei walked over to them and sat at the table.

“Akira is already looking for flowers so you don’t have to consider his share.”

Haru hummed.

“And where’s Hana-chan?” asked the brunette.

“She wanted to keep him company. She likes flowers too. I’ll call her when we are ready”, answered Nagisa merrily. “Oh! There’s the Lapras we met yesterday!”

“Yeah, I already fed it some fish and vegetables.”

“You’re so sweet Mako-chan! I’ll go pet it!” 

The blonde dashed to the Lapras.

“Makoto.” Haru pointed at one of the pots.

“Ah right thank you.” He grabbed the bowl and filled it with some vegetables again.

“But no mackerel”, said Haru sternly.

“Hehe I know Haru”, replied the other snickering.

“I’ll be right back.” Makoto took the bowl carefully in his hands and followed Nagisa.

 

While the Pokémon enjoyed its meal, Nagisa was bouncing on his back.

“Ne ne Lapras-chan can I ride you after training again?”

“Lapras.”

“Cool! Maybe you can show us some special places…like…hidden caves or treasure chests!”

“Nagisa I don’t think treasure chests still exist”, said Makoto apologetically.

“Then we take the hidden caves and deserted island!”

“Eh…” uneasy the other remembered the incident with the lighthouse. 

“Ne you know some place like this Lapras-chan?”

For a moment the Pokémon contemplated and answered, “Lap.”

“AWESOME!” cheered Nagisa enthusiastically.

“How about we eat breakfast first and do our training, heh?” asked the brunette nervously. Maybe Nagisa would forget it over the day, well, but Nagisa is Nagisa and he won’t.  
Makoto sighed. This will be a long day.

Both said a brief good bye and returned to the others.

 

While they were away, Rei and Haru already placed the dishes on the table, joined by Gou and Ms Amakata.

When they ate the boys talked about their incident with the beached Lapras, the training regime of the day and bickered cheerfully. Of course Nagisa was totally hyped for the treasure hunt / deserted island / hidden cave adventure later. Makoto could only hope that the Lapras didn’t show them something dark or scary.  
After finishing their breakfast and stretching, the boys and their Pokémon began their swim practice, followed by the Lapras. In the late afternoon they finally completed their goal. 

Gou and Ms Amakata already prepared some snacks for them they gratefully and hungry accepted.

“We’ll be going back to the hotel now, there’s a hot spring and wellness program for young female guests”, explained Ms Amakata merrily.

“See you later guys!”

And then they were away.

The boys looked at each other.

“Well…”

“Adventure time!” exclaimed Nagisa while bouncing around.

“Nagisa-kun we don’t even know where the Lapras will take us. We have to prepare ourselves.”

“Prepare?!” Makoto asked nervously.

“Yes”, Rei adjusted his glasses, “for example flashlights, first aid kit, Pokéballs, Pokémon repells, maybe a pocketknife, a robe,…”

“Wait wait wait”, interrupted the brunette, “we won’t do something dangerous!”

“But we have to be prepared Makoto-senpai, for every possibility.”

“You’re right Rei-chan, let’s pack our bag!”

Makoto looked after the two and then peeked at Haru anxiously.

His blue eyes said don’t worry I’ll be there.

“Yeah, you’re right Haru…”

“Sylv Sylveon!” I’ll protect you Makoto!

The brunette chuckled. 

“You’re so brave Yuki, I’ll be in your care.” He grabbed the Sylveon and hugged her.

 

When Nagisa and Rei returned with a bag full of stuff they walked over to the Lapras.

“We are ready Lapras-chan. Can you take our bag so it won’t get wet?” Nagisa placed the bag on its back carefully.

“Lapras.”

“Thank you! Now show us the way!” he cheered.

 

So they followed the Pokémon, crossing the sea and watching curiously at their surroundings. 

After a little while they reached an island they didn’t know before.

“That’s odd this island is not on any of my maps”, said Rei bewildered.

“So it’s really a deserted island!” cheered Nagisa.

The Lapras swam around the little island and paused.

“What’s up?”

With its head it pointed at a grotto.

“Ah! How cool! It’s a grotto! Let’s explore it!” Without waiting for a response the blonde and Hana swam inside.

“Wait Nagisa-kun!” Rei followed shortly after.

Makoto sighed and turned to the Lapras.

“Are you coming with us?”

The Pokémon nodded.

“Okay let’s go, otherwise we loose Nagisa and Rei.”

 

When the rest reached Nagisa, Hana and Rei everybody was stunned by the mysterious cave.

“It’s so dark in here…” said Makoto nervously.

“Wait a moment…” Rei swam to the bag and took a Pokéball out of the front pocket. He summoned his Finneon Beau. In an instant the grotto was illuminated.

“Ah I see! Finneons can store sunlight and then glow in the dark”, said the brunette surprised.

“That’s right Makoto-senpai, additionally we have flashlights for later, if needed.” Rei began to laugh proudly.

“Let’s go let’s go!” urged Nagisa excited.

 

While exploring the cave, Makoto swam behind Haru, with Yuki at his side. She wrapped her feelers around his arm, letting herself being pulled by him.

“This grotto is really big…you can't see it from the outside”, marvelled Nagisa.

A few meters before them, they heard a loud shriek. Immediately Makoto cringed. Haru looked over his shoulder and took one of the other’s hands. Yuki on the other side squeezed his arm lightly.

“Don’t worry.”

The brunette could only nod and was grateful that they were looking out for him.

“I think that was a Zubat or Golbat”, said Rei while checking his Pokédex.

“Lap Lapras.” 

“Ah okay just a few meters left, she said”, announced Makoto relieved.

After a few moments Nagisa stood still. 

“Why do you stop Nagisa-kun?” asked Rei confused and followed the other’s gaze. There was a big cave before them and on its ceiling were multiple Zubats and Golbats sleeping.

Nagisa grabbed Rei’s arm.

“Rei-chan, don’t tell Mako-chan”, whispered the blonde.

“But he WILL see them.”

“No he won’t! Beau can dive a little bit and then the ceiling won’t be visible.”

Rei nodded. “Okay you’re right.” He told Beau the plan and turned around, waiting for the rest.

“There’s a big cave before us, so stay together.” He announced when everybody arrived.

The group nodded and followed.

“Ne Haru, don’t you think it’s kind of darker than before”, asked Makoto nervously.

Haru shrugged.

The brunette looked nervously around. “I get the feeling we are being watched…”

“There’s only us Mako-chan”, whispered Nagisa softly.

Then the group heard a shriek. Makoto cringed and squeezed Haru’s hand.

“W-w-what was that?!” His voice was shrill and on the verge of squeaking.

“Ah..ahaha nothing Mako-chan”, chuckled Nagisa uneasy.

Haru frowned. He hid something, but what?

The blonde peeked quickly at the ceiling and returned his gaze to the front.

Ceiling? Haru inspected it but couldn’t see enough without the light. Strange.

“Is something wrong Haru?” asked Makoto nervously.

The other shook his head. 

Suddenly Rei screamed.

“AAAAAAHHHH I think something touched my leg! Slimy and gross!”

“Be quiet Rei-chan” whispered Nagisa anxiously but the damage was done.

After a few moments the group heard more shrieks and growls.

Makoto looked around, full of fear while Haru eyed the ceiling.

“I think the ceiling is moving”, he announced flatly.

“W-w-what?!” squeaked the brunette. 

“Makoto. You’re crushing my hand.”

“S-sorry Haru.” He loosened the grip and looked at the ceiling too.

“Ah! It really is moving…” hiding behind Haru he eyed it anxiously.

Then something dropped on the water.

“AH!” Screamed Makoto and grabbed Haru’s shoulders.

The shrieks became louder and louder until all the Golbats and Zubats were flying around the cave.

Makoto screamed like his life depended on it while the others ducked their heads.

“Syl!” Yuki climbed on the Lapras' back and loosened the grip on her trainer’s arm.

Then she sang and moved her feelers around like she was dancing. Suddenly the flying Pokémon became less noisy and were flying towards the exit. In less than a few minutes the whole cave was silent again and   
the group exhaled loudly.

“Yuki-chan that was awesome!” cheered Nagisa and stroked her head.

“Sylv!”

“I think she used something like a mixture of disarming voice and charming”, explained Rei thoughtfully.

“Doesn’t matter Rei-chan she saved us!”

Makoto was exhausted, he was still holding Haru’s shoulders and hiding behind him.

“Sylveon.” Yuki bounced of the Lapras’ back and wrapped her feelers around Makoto’s shoulders.

“Sylv.” With one feeler she patted the brunette’s head.

Makoto felt the warmth around him and looked up. After seeing Yuki, he smiled weakly and took her into his arms.

“Thank you Yuki”, he whispered in her fur and hugged her tightly.

“Syl Silveon!” She exclaimed proudly. I told you I protect you!

“Yes you really did, thank you.”

“Sylv!”

Makoto chuckled. “Oh and sorry Haru-chan, I hope I didn’t hurt you”, he said embarrassed.

“It’s okay, and drop the –chan.”

“Lap Lapras.”

“Let’s go we’re almost there.”

 

They walked through the cave, when the Lapras dashed to the front cheerfully.

“Oh here it is, Lapras-chan?” asked Nagisa surprised.

“Lapras!” The Pokémon looked at the ceiling.

When the blonde followed its gaze he was speechless. The others did the same and inspected the ceiling. 

“Wow…” was the only thing they could say.

The stony cave was covered in shiny pieces of jewels in all imaginable colours. It resembled the starry sky, but it was more colourful and bright. The reflected light of the jewels illuminated the sea water and showed the bottom of the cave. There were all kind of corals and sea flowers. 

“So pretty…” whispered Nagisa while hugging Hana.

“Yeah…” answered Makoto softly. 

“I have never seen these sea flowers before…it’s so…beautiful.” Rei clenched his hand into a fist.

Haru couldn’t decide if he should watch the ceiling or the bottom below him. The Vaporeon made his decision easier because Taki was already diving to the sea flowers, touching them curiously with his paw. So Haru followed his Pokémon and dived after him.

“Haru-chan wait!”

“Let him, Nagisa”, replied the brunette and laid his hand on the other’s shoulder.

They watched Taki and Haru diving to the bottom.

“Thank you Lapras.” Makoto smiled at the Lapras tenderly and patted its head.

“Lapras!”

He chuckled. 

“I’ll dive, too!” shouted Nagisa excitingly.

“Pi!”  
And in an instant trainer and Pokémon were away.

Makoto smiled at Yuki, Rei and the Lapras.

“Let’s go too, okay?”

“Of course!” “Sylveon!” “Lapras!”

So the rest of the group followed the others under the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> I really love Yuki in this chapter ^w^ I like the idea that besides Haru, Makoto's Pokémon want to protect their trainer from darkness and scary things, too.  
> I think the following chapters will also be about the camping trip, let's see...  
> Thanks for reading!


	14. Gotta catch 'em all?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's catch Pokémon! In a forest...at night...

“And there so many jewels on the wall, and everything was glittering and shining! It looked like there were thousands and thousands of stars and when we looked at the bottom of the cave there were so many sea flowers, and corals in all different colours!”

The whole group was sitting on their dining table, joined by Gou and Ms Amakata.  
Nagisa volunteered enthusiastically to narrate their excited afternoon.

“Of course Taki-chan and Haru-chan were the first ones who dove to the bottom but me and Hana-chan followed a few moments later. The sea flowers were so pretty! I wish we could have taken them with us.”

“We couldn’t Nagisa-kun, we have to protect their beauty!” explained Rei while sipping at his tea.

“Yes yes Rei-chan…” pouted the blonde.

“Man I’m so envious! I wish I had seen it too…but on the other side…” Gou shuddered, “I’m not really angry that I missed the Zubats and Golbats.”

When the girl mentioned the Pokémon Makoto also shivered and the rest chuckled.

“Good thing Yuki-chan protected us!” Nagisa winked at the Sylveon.

“Sylveon!”

“Sooooooooo what are we doing tonight?!” asked the blonde curiously.

“Nagisa?! Don’t you think we had enough adventure for today?” said Makoto nervously.

“Mako-chan…there are not enough adventures!” 

“Nagisa-kun, I think our team captain is right.”

“Booooo Rei-chan, I want to catch new cute Pokémon!”

“So you want to catch Pokémon tonight?”

“Yes! I saw Pichus and Dedennes on one of the islands!”

“We can’t swim at night Nagisa, it’s too dangerous.”

The blonde pouted.

“But we can at least explore Sukishima, right?” he asked hopefully.

Makoto, Haru and Rei looked at each other and sighed.

“Okay.”

“YAY!”

“Wanna come with us Gou-chan?”

“Yes! Jewel needs some training and if a catch a cute Dendenne it’s like killing to birds with one stone!”

“I thought you were more the Machamp type”, replied Nagisa teasingly.

Gou blushed and looked away.

“That’s not the case, I also like cute Pokémon…”

“Hehe but you also like Pokémon with muscles”, added the other devilishly.

“NA-GI-SA!” 

“Ahhhhhh!” Nagisa stood up and dashed away, trying to escape.

“Stop! Let me punish you!” Gou was running after him, shouting.

The group chuckled.

“Boys, but please be careful, some Pokémon can be really dangerous”, lectured Ms Amakata.

“Don’t worry Amakata-sensei, I’ll research the Pokémon types we might meet and calculate their weaknesses.”

“That’s good Ryugazaki-kun.”

Ms Amakata stood up.

“Then I’ll take my leave, if you need anything, contact me, otherwise see you tomorrow!”

“Good night Ms Amakata”, said the boys dutifully.

 

When she left everybody gathered around the table.

“Now where do we want to hunt?”, asked Gou curiously.

“I think the best place would be the little forest around the Sizumashi inn”, Rei placed a map in the middle of the table and pointed at the inn.

“Good choice Rei-chan, do we have enough Pokéballs?”

“I have 5 of my own, Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai have 2 each…” explained Rei.

“I have 3”, exclaimed Nagisa.

“And I have 3 too” added Gou.

“That should be enough, I would say” Rei adjusted his glasses. “We can talk about our battle strategy when we have an encounter.”

“All right.”

“I’ll take the Pokérepells, additionally we can use different Pokésnacks if necessary. I have 5 flashlights, so each of you gets one.” He distributed the flashlights and folded the map.

“Now, shall we begin?”

“YES!” shouted Nagisa excited and bounced with Hana around the table.

“You really need to learn how to be quiet Nagisa, otherwise you’ll frighten the Pokémon away” said Gou while summoning her Fennekin.

“Fennekin!” 

“Hello Jewel, it’s time to catch wild Pokémon!” cheered her Trainer.

“Fen!”

“I’ll take Akira with me so we have enough different types for fighting.”

“But don’t you think there will be a lot of dark types because it’s already night-time.”

“That could be the case Makoto-senpai.”

“Eh…well…”the brunette rubbed his neck”, do you know if there are any Haunters or Gengars around here?”

“Usually Haunters and Gengars live in uninhabited houses or ruins but on our route there shouldn’t be any.”

“Makoto sighed relieved while Nagisa snickered.

“Ne Mako-chan, don’t worry we will catch them if they appear!”

“Eh?!”

“Stop it Nagisa” said Haru earnestly.

“Can we finally go?” asked Gou eagerly.

 

“I-I don’t think that was such a good idea…”whispered Makoto nervously.

“Sylv Syveon!” She tightened the grip of her feelers around his arm.

“Ah…haha thank you…” still clutching the hem of Haru’s t-shirt he looked around the shadows of trees and bushes anxiously.

“Man we didn’t see a Pokémon even once” sighed Gou disappointed.

“Be patient Gou-chan, there will be many!”

“Wait…” she turned around, “are you Nagisa? That sounded so wrong out of your mouth…” 

Makoto snickered and Haru smirked.

“That’s mean Gou-chan! And here I thought I would cheer you up”, pouted the blonde.

“Yeah, yeah I’m sor-“

“PST” hissed Rei, stopped and pointed at some shadow behind a fir tree.

Everybody stopped moving and inspected the hidden creature curiously.

“I think it’s an Emolga” whispered Rei.

“Really?! Emolgas are so cute, let me try it!” replied Gou excited.

“Okay but be careful its electric attacks can paralyze Jewel” advised the other.

The girl nodded and approached the Pokémon carefully.

“Now Jewel!” she shouted and used her flashlight to get a better look.

It was indeed a Emolga, now unable to move because of the sudden light and surprise.

“Jewel Tackle!”

“Fen!”

The Fennekin used Tackle by which the other was squeezed against the fir tree.  
When the Emolga regained his composure it looked angrily at the Fennekin.

“Emolga!” With a big thunderbolt it hit the other Pokémon.

Jewel stumbled but didn’t flinch.

“Jewel, are you okay?” asked Gou worriedly.

“Fennekin!”

“Okay use Ember!”

Immediatley Jewel opened her mouth and shot a blanket of small orange sparks at her opponent. The Emolga tried to dodge the attack but nevertheless some of the sparks hit it.

Exhausted the Pokémon fell over. In this moment Gou took one of her Pokéballs out of her pocket and threw it at the Pokémon. The Emolga went inside the ball but it wiggled several times. Anxiously the girl waited for the red warning light to disappear. After a few moments the wiggling stopped and the ball became still. 

“YES! We did it Jewel!” Gou took the Fennekin in her arms and bounced up and down.

“Fennekin!”

“Congratulations Gou-san” said Rei politely. Then Nagisa walked over to her cheerfully,

“Congratulations Gou-chan, the Emolga was really cute!” he exclaimed.

“Congratulations Gou, you did well” encouraged Makoto with a smile.

At last Haru mumbled a soft “Congratulations.”

Gou stood proudly before the boys and thanked everybody.

“But we have to go to the Pokémon Centre later” added the team captain.

“Yes, but let’s hunt a little longer!”

 

So the group walked deeper into the woods.  
In the deepest part of the forest the friends could hear rustling and pawing. Everybody walked slowly and quietly as possible trying not to disturb the Pokémon in front of them.  
When they were near enough for recognizing what they were looking at, they froze.

It was a herd of Deerlings and Sawsbucks, eating grass in the middle of a glade. One of them twitched its ears and looked up.  
“Don’t move”, whispered Rei cautiously, “they can be quite dangerous if being disturbed.”

So they watched the herd curiously. Nagisa had to collect all his self control to not jumping at the cute little Deerlings before him. Some of them had pink fur with rose flowers on their heads, some had yellow flowers, and others were bright green. Deep in his memories he could recollect that they would change its appearances according to the weather and seasons. The Sawsbucks on the other hand seemed intimidating with their huge antlers.

Then from the other side of the woods the group heard broken sticks and crunching leaves. Instantly the whole herd twitched their ears in the direction of the disturbance. After a few moments of listening, the Deerlings and Sawsbucks ran away. While watching the whole scene the friends looked at each other surprised. What could drive the Pokémon away?

The stomping grew louder and louder with each second, even the earth was vibrating.

“What could this be?” asked Makoto anxiously.

Rei checked his Pokédex for information about the territory. After scrolling through countless of pages, he sighed.

“We should better leave, it seems that a herd of Donphans is approaching.”

“Wait what?!” exclaimed Gou nervously.

To verify Rei’s guess the first Donphans appeared at the glade. There were little Phanpies among them, protected by their parents.

“Now slowly and quietly, okay? They are really aggressive with their children around”, whispered Rei softly.

The group turned slowly around and tip toed away. While looking curiously at the Donphans Nagisa walked right into a tree and with a loud “thump” he fell on his butt, rubbing his head. Instantly the Pokémons turned to the source of the disturbance and saw the humans among the trees.

One of the Donphans growled and then a part of the herd rolled itself up and dashed towards them.

“RUN!” screamed Rei panicky. Everybody was running, but Makoto couldn’t move, frozen by fear he looked at the rolling Pokémon.

Haru turned around and dragged him along.

“Come on Makoto!” he shouted at his friend.

Regaining his consciousness the brunette began to run, too. They ran like their life depended on it, which was probably the case.

 

After several minutes they stopped completely out of breath. They fearfully inspected the surrounding woods but didn’t see any Pokémon nearby.

“Puh…” Nagisa sat down, completely exhausted.

“That was close…” panted Gou besides him.

“Well we were lucky that they gave up on us” said Rei thoughtfully.

Makoto leant on a tree, catching his breath. He looked at Yuki besides him, and then at Haru and Taki. Fortunately nobody was hurt, he thought to himself.

“Eh…Rei-chan…do you know where we are?” The blonde looked around, trying to recognize something familiar.

Rei stared at the others in shock. Then he took his cell phone and map, checking his reception. Nothing. He eyed the map anxiously. With his finger he traced the route they were walking on the last time he checked.

“Well…maybe we are around here…” he said precariously.

“MAYBE?!” shouted Gou horrified.

“Calm down Gou” replied Haru calmly. 

“But what do we do if we are lost?!” She viewed the surrounding trees and bushes, the shadows, the darkness.

Gou shivered.

“Fen?” Worried, Jewel touched her leg with her paw.

“Ah Jewel”, Gou took the Fennekin into her arms and hugged her, “everything will be all right.”

“Well…option 1: We walk back to the glade and hope that the Donphans left, and then we know our way. Option 2: We move forward till the end of the forest. It shouldn’t be that big but nevertheless we don’t know where we’ll come out. Option 3: We wait here until dawn and walk back when it’s bright.” Rei listed quietly his results while everybody listened attentively.

“I won’t wait till dawn!” Exclaimed Gou angrily. 

“Hm…but walking back could be really dangerous”, said Makoto thoughtfully.

“And walking blindly is not really good either” added Haru flatly.

Rei cleared his throat. 

“We have to agree on one option.”

“Yeah but every option sucks!” pouted Gou.

The other spluttered.

“If you have a better idea Gou-san, please share it with us” replied Rei sore.

Despite his growing anxiety Makoto took a deep breath and smiled nervously.

”Everybody, could you please calm down? We need to think together.”

“Makoto-senpai because you are the captain of the swim team you will make the decision”, announced Rei while adjusting his glasses.

“Eh?!”

“That’s right, Mako-chan can decide.”

“Eh…” the brunette looked at the expectant eyes of his team mates and sighed. What should he do?

“Sylv!” When he felt feelers on his arms, he turned his gaze to Yuki.

“What’s up Yuki?”

“Sylv Sylveon!”

“Huh?” Surprised he inspected the tree behind the Sylveon and then his partner.

“Sylveon Sylv Sylveon.”

“Ah I see, that would be great, shall I come with you?”

“Sylv.”

“Okay.”

While Makoto and Yuki were talking, the others eyed them silently. Then the brunette faced the rest of the group.

“Well it seems like Yuki found someone who could help us but he’s very shy so it’s better if I go with her alone”, he said uneasy but with a certain determined tone.

“Okay.” Haru was the first one to answer.

“I’ll explain everything later”, he added while he walked over to the Sylveon and disappeared behind some trees. Flabbergasted Nagisa, Rei and Gou looked at each other questioning, and then turned to Haru who answered their gaze with serious calming blue eyes.

 

Makoto followed Yuki anxiously into the darkness.

“Yuki, do you know where we are going?” he asked softly.

“Sylv Sylveon!”

“Ah…ahaha okay…”

The brunette eyed his surroundings fearfully.

“Sylv.” Yuki tightened the grip of her feelers around the other’s arm.

“Thanks.”

 

A few moments later the Sylveon stopped. 

“Sylveon”, she said expectantly.

Then the two heard rustling behind some bushes. With big eyes Makoto looked at the creature before them. The little Mobai eyed him shyly and hid behind the tree again.

“Sylveon.”

“M-m-obai.”

Makoto looked from Yuki to the other Pokémon. Then he smiled at the Mobai and introduced himself.

“Hello, my name is Makoto. I’m Yuki’s partner” he pointed at the Sylveon. “My friends and I were absconding from a herd of Donphans and now we are lost. Could you help us finding our way back?” He asked friendly.

The Mobai came out of its hiding place and looked at the brunette. The other returned the gaze with a bright smile.

“M-mo mobai.”

“Nice to meet you too. So…can you help us, please?”

The Pokémon nodded.

“Thank you Mobai, don’t worry we won’t hurt you.” Makoto extended his hand expectantly.

“M-m-mobai?” Confused the Pokémon tilted its head.

“I thought we could shake hands but if you don’t want it’s okay”, said Makoto embarrassed.

The Mobai eyed the hand and touched it with one of his branches. Then the brunette shook cautiously the branch.

“Hehe, that’s how you shake hands, it’s a greeting among humans.”

The Pokémon looked at him curiously.

“Mobai.”

“Can we return to my friends? I don’t like darkness…” said Makoto uneasy.

“M-m-obai.”

The other chuckled. “So I’m not the only one."

 

While the three walked back to the others, Makoto talked about his friends, the events of the last hours and their camping trip. The Mobai listened attentively, interrupting him from time to time for questions.  
When they almost reached the group, hearing them talking and bickering, the Mobai hid behind Makoto’s legs.

Don’t worry Mobai, as I said they are all very friendly. But if you’re feeling uneasy, you can stand behind me”, said Makoto gently.

The Pokémon nodded.

Yuki was the first one who appeared before the others. As they saw the Sylveon everybody stopped talking, then Makoto walked to them while the Mobai was still hiding behind them.

Nagisa, Rei and Gou eyed curiously the shadow behind his legs.

“So…this is Mobai, it’s really shy so please don’t hassle it”, Makoto pointed at the Pokémon behind him. “He wants to help us finding our way back.”

“Wow that’s great Mako-chan!” said Nagisa cheerfully. “Oh and hello Mobai-chan, I’m Nagisa and this is Hana.” “Pip!”

“Hello Mobai-san, my name is Rei and this is my Pokémon Akira.” “Beauty.”

“Hello little Mobai, I’m Kou and this is Jewel, thanks for helping us.”

When everybody looked at Haru, he looked at Makoto expectantly. The other held his gaze stubbornly. Then Haru said plainly “I’m Haru, this is Taki.” As response Makoto smiled at him.

“Mobai, do you know where we are?” asked the brunette softly.

The Pokémon nodded.

“We need to find the forest path in the south”, explained Rei.

“M-m-mobai” answered it shyly.

“That’s great, can you show us the way?”

Again the Mobai nodded.

 

After finally seeing the end of the forest the friends thanked the Mobai and gave it some Pokésnacks as reward. Delighted it ate it and waved with his branches good bye.

When they arrived at the beach everybody sighed relieved.

“Finally!” Gou sat on the bench exhausted.

“Man, but I really wanted to catch a cute Pokémon!” pouted Nagisa while hugging Hana.

“Nagisa-kun, we can be grateful that we were able to leave the forest at last” sighed Rei.

“Ne, how about we hunt on the deserted island tomorrow?” asked the blonde enthusiastically.

Everybody sighed.

“Not now Nagisa” said Haru flatly.

“Okay okay” sulked Nagisa again, playing with the little wings of the Piplup.

“We can talk about it tomorrow, right? It was a long day how about we go to sleep?” mediated Makoto. 

“Yeah, I’ll go back to the inn, see you tomorrow guys”, replied Gou and left with Jewel.

Nagisa yawned. “You’re right Mako-chan, good night…” 

“Good night Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai.” Both walked over to their tent, followed by Hana and Akira.

“Sylv.”

“Vap.

“Ah you’re going too? Okay have a nice sleep, good night.” Makoto waved after Yuki and Taki until they entered their tent.

Then he sighed.

“That really was an exciting day, ne Haru?”

“Makoto. You’re shaking…”

“Huh?” Makoto looked at himself and saw the shivering. He had goose bums all over his arms.

“Eh…ah…I didn’t notice…” he said confused, trying to suppress it but wasn’t quite successful. 

Haru took his hand “let’s go to bed.”

“Wait Haru I have to brush my teeth and change!”

“Doesn’t matter”, answered the other flatly and dragged him into the tent.

“But I…”

“Do it later.”

Haru closed the tent and hugged Makoto tightly. Only now the brunette stopped rambling, enjoying the body warmth and feeling safe again. He hid his face in the crook of the other’s neck and took a deep breath. Smelling the scent of his boyfriend, his anxiety calmed down. 

“Thank you Haru” whispered the brunette against his skin.

Haru loosened one arm and stroked the brown hair tenderly. With his long fingers he massaged the scalp and Makoto enjoyed it, feeling the pressure of Haru’s fingertips roaming freely over his head. If he were a Skitty he would purr, he thought to himself and chuckled. The other boy looked at him curiously. Feeling the other’s eyes, Makoto said embarrassed “I was only thinking that if I were Skitty, I would purr now.”

Haru snorted amused. The image of Makoto with Skitty ears plus tail purring at him, it was funny and endearing at once. 

“Feeling better?”

“Mhm”, hummed the brunette as response and kissed Haru’s neck gently.

Then he searched for the others gaze, he really loved Haru’s azure blue eyes, and he could lose himself in them. For several moments they looked at each other silently, telling their emotions and feelings with their eyes. Haru kissed Makoto’s temple, following a hidden path down to his neck.   
The brunette couldn’t get enough of it. He turned his head so the other had a better access and closed his eyes. The sensation of Haru’s mouth on him, leaving every inch of skin he touched on fire, was sweet torture and pleasure. When Haru bit lightly down, a moan escaped from his lips.

“Mh…Haru…” Makoto moves his hands over the other’s back , touching along his spine, feeling the muscles and bones moving under the warm skin. When Haru returned his kissing path to the other's chin he licked over Makoto’s bottom lip greedily.

As a silent demand, Makoto opened his mouth obediently. Haru played with the other’s tongue, encircling and sucking it. He swallowed moan after moan from the brunette, licking in the others mouth without shame. At last he bit at the bottom lip and tucked it softly with his teeth. When both parted, Haru saw the deep blush on Makoto’s cheeks, the kiss swollen lips and the little rest of saliva at the corner of his mouth.   
He licked his lips hungrily. Ignoring the pooling heat in his lower part he kissed Makoto again as if his life depended on it. The kiss was sloppy and wet but he couldn’t stop himself. Seeing his boyfriend like this made his desire burn.   
Makoto clutched Haru’s t-shirt. He kissed the other desperately back, pleading for more each passing second. When they finally parted they looked at each other with glassy eyes. Makoto admired the blush on Haru’s cheeks in contrast to his usually pale skin and the redness of his lips. He stroked some strains of hair behind Haru’s ear and cupped his cheeks tenderly. 

“I love you Haru.” His voice was so warm and gentle and loving that Haru’s heart stung. He looked at the depths of emerald green eyes and kissed right under Makoto’s ear smoothly.

He whispered “I love you, too” softly and sucked at the earlobe. When he heard a sharp intake of air, he bit lightly down. He enjoyed the moan after, encouraged to do the same again.

“Ah…Haru…” Embarrassed of his moan Makoto bit his lip. When Haru saw Makoto’s reaction, he freed the other’s bottom lip with his thumb.

“Don’t do this.”

Flustered Makoto turned his head. Then he felt the other’s breath on his ear.

“I like your moans” whispered Haru seductively and licked over the earlobe.

The brunette shuddered wildly. 

“Haru…stop we ca-Ah-nt…” 

Feeling his own uncomfortable tightness Haru laid his head on the other’s shoulder.

Oh God how he would love to continue, but now wasn’t the time or the place he reminded himself. So he took a few deep breaths and tried to control his rising desire.

Makoto on the one hand was glad that Haru listened to him and stopped but on the other hand…embarrassed he peeked at Haru...he suppressed the urge to kiss him and lowered his head on the other.

For several minutes they remained like this, waiting for the heat to disappear. When Haru’s shorts felt comfortable again, he lifted his head.

“Now you can brush your teeth.”

Makoto snickered. “Wanna come with me?” he asked in a tempting tone and ran his index finger along Haru’s spine. The other shivered. Makoto teased him?

So as a response he stroked the other’s torso, especially the ribs and within seconds Makoto began to laugh loudly. He tortured the brunette with tickle attacks until he heard the desired words.

“I give up!” panted the other exhausted.

With a victorious smirk on his lips he stopped and opened the tent.

“Come on.”

Panting for breath Makoto looked after Haru and smiled.

He seriously loved this guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!  
> This chapter was a lot of fun to write. Man I could really see the shivering Makoto and the Donphan herd xD  
> Strong Yuki is so cool, god I love the interaction between her and Makoto ~  
> And I also love aggressive Haru x)  
> Again thanks for reading, hope you had fun too!  
> If you have any prompts, ideas, improvements, let me know ^w^


	15. Unexpected events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day of the training camp with presents, jealousy and Pokémon hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the camping trip, slightly longer than usual :)  
> Have fun!

The alarm clock ringed loudly when Makoto woke up. Grumbling, he searched for his cell phone. When he finally found it and turned the alarm off, he frowned and hid his face in the pillows.   
Still too early. I wanted to enjoy the warmth a little bit longer but then he noticed that something or more precisely someone was missing. He cracked one eye open to scan the empty place beside him.   
So Haru was already up? He forgot that Haru tends to wake up early out of routine to take a bath before going to school.

Finally Makoto sat up and rubbed his eyes. A yawn escaped him when he rubbed his head lazily. He could guess that his hair would be a mess so he tried to comb it with his hands. At least not as bad as before. He opened the tent and squinnied when the bright sunlight hit him.

After a few moments he accustomed to the sun and inspected the beach and ocean. He couldn’t see as far as he used to be because of his nearsightedness but he noticed a black dot in the water, coming closer and closer with every wave. So Haru took an early morning swim he thought to himself. Makoto chuckled and changed his clothes. When Haru arrived at the shore, fresh, awake and full of energy Makoto was already waiting for him with a clean and fluffy towel.

“Morning Haru. How was your swim?” asked the brunette and smiled at him.

“Morning, okay” replied his friend while drying off. 

“Do we have enough food for breakfast or shall I go to the convenience store nearby and buy something?”

“Hm…” Haru walked over to the cooler and inspected its content. “I think we have enough for us but we only have a few Pokésnacks left…”

Makoto hummed. “Then I’ll go and buy some more, anything else?”

The other rummaged in the cooler again. “Maybe some bread, it’s easier to take with us than rice balls.”

“Mhm. Okay. Do you want to come with me or do you start cooking?”

“I’ll cook. More efficient.” Haru took his apron off the bench and dressed.

“That’s true, I’ll be right back” said Makoto merrily and walked over to the tent getting his wallet. He checked the money and put it in his pants pocket. Should be enough. Then he slipped into his flip flops and walked over to the street. 

Along his way to the store, he enjoyed the fresh morning breeze and viewed the houses and scenery curiously. From time to time he could see a flying Wingull above his head heading towards the shore or he heard the howls of Spheals or Walreins nearby. 

Arriving at the convenience store the cashier greeted him friendly. He wished a “good morning” accompanied by a smile as reply and walked over to the Pokésnacks. There were a lot of different flavours and contents so Makoto checked every packing closely. He chose the ones most fitting for their friends and turned to the bakery shelf. 

He inspected the different tastes and variety, thinking hard about what the others would like. At the end he grabbed one bag of sweet bread and one package of plain French bread. Then he let his eyes wander over the other articles the shop had to offer. He eyed one shelf in the next section and walked straight to it.   
There were a lot of accessories for Pokémon, ribbons, collars, small bells in every colour and variety but one was catching is gaze. It was a rose collar, jewelled with emerald and azure crystals, at its front was a little golden heart. Makoto took the collar in his hands, when his fingertips traced cautiously over the jewels feeling the soft leather and fabric, he knew that it would please her. Curiously he looked at the price tag and gasped. It wasn’t really that expensive but he didn’t have much allowance either so he turned his wallet inside out, trying to count every penny he had but it wasn’t nearly enough. Depressed, he dropped his head.   
He really wanted to buy this so how could he get the rest of the required money? While thinking about his opportunities he turned the collar in his hands. Maybe he could ash Haru…he had his own wallet with him, he could lent him the rest and he would pay it back later…With eyes full of hope he put it back on the shelf, took the bags of bread and the Pokésnack and went to the counter. Again the cashier smiled at him while tacking the check. After paying he went with fast steps out of the store and back to the beach. This time he didn’t pay attention to his surroundings, he had only one thought in his mind so he walked faster and faster until he was running. 

 

When he finally arrived at their camping place, the others were already awake and lively talking about this and that. He greeted everyone and went straight to Haru who was still cooking the meal. Catching his breath, he was still panting from the run.

“Hi…Haru… I’m …back… here are …the bread… and Pokésnacks…” He placed the grocery bag carefully on the little table at the other’s side.

“You didn’t have to run Makoto.” Answered Haru and peeked over his shoulder.

“Ah…well…that’s not why I…was running” replied the brunette while rubbing his neck. “Eh…you know…I saw something in the convenience store I really want to buy but I didn’t have enough money with me and I wanted to ask you if you could lend me the rest because I really want to buy it and I give it back to you when...” He babbled on and on.

Haru turned and looked at him, when the other was still talking he interrupted him.

“Makoto.”

Makoto looked in his eyes and stopped.

“It’s okay, how much do you need?”

“Eh…I…wait…” he tried to remember the price and the remaining money in his wallet. 

Then he paused.

“Don’t you want to know what I’m buying?” asked the brunette puzzled and curiously.

Haru shrugged.

“But it’s only fair if I show you what I’ll buy, because a part of it is your money”, he replied seriously.

Again Haru shrugged.

“How about we go to the convenience store together, after practice?”

The other hummed approvingly.

“Nice! Thanks a lot Haru!” He smiled one of his brilliant angelic smiles and Haru had to turn away to hide his blushing face. 

“Mhm. Now let’s eat.” He shoved one of the bowls in Makoto’s big hands and moved to the table.

 

After breakfast they started their usual swimming regime like the last two days, accompanied by the friendly Lapras.

 

Taking a break from practice the boys and their Pokémon sat on the beach and ate some bread.

“Thanks Mako-chan for the sweet bread!” exclaimed Nagisa merrily.

“No problem Nagisa, I thought you would like it” replied Makoto with a smile on his face.

“So…” the blonde eyed the group mysteriously, “where do we want to catch Pokémon today?”

Haru shook his head, Rei sighed and Makoto’s lips twitched nervously.

“I don’t think this is a good idea after yesterdays incident Nagisa-kun”, explained Rei while adjusting his glasses.

“But Rei-chan! I want to catch new Pokémon!”

“Nagisa. Stop shouting”, interfered Haru.

“But!” The blonde turned around and pouted.

“Maybe…”said Makoto slowly.

“No” answered Haru flatly.

Searching the gaze of his best friend, Makoto looked at Haru. When his green eyes met the blue ones, a silent battle started between these two.

Come on Haru, we can go somewhere else, safer.

But we know Nagisa, it will escalate.

But he only wants to catch Pokémon with us, with his friends.

No.

Haru please, we can go to another beach or field, then he catches one and he’s happy.

No.

Please Haru, otherwise Nagisa will pout the whole practice and he will think of something else, even worse.

Haru sighed. Makoto was right. When Nagisa didn’t get what he wanted, he tended to have even worse ideas. 

Again he looked at the brunette with crossed arms.

Fine, but you have to take care of him, and don’t complain if we get into a terrible situation again.

Thank you Haru and Makoto smiled at him.

 

Meanwhile Nagisa and Rei were staring curiously at the two, not understanding what they discussed. Then Makoto faced them with a smile

“It’s okay with us Nagisa but we have to find a place near enough where we don’t get lost again, okay?”

Nagisa tackled him and shouted “Thank you Mako-chan! Haru-chan!” It was Makoto’s luck that he was used to being full body tackled by his younger brother and sister, otherwise he would have fallen down.

Rei cleared his throat.

“Come on Rei-chan, don’t be a party pooper” whined the blonde when he released the team captain and went over to Rei, rubbing his head against the other’s arm. 

The other sighed.

“I warn you Nagisa-kun, if something happens today AGAIN, I’m not sleeping with you tonight.”

Shocked the other looked at him, trying to guess if he was serious. Rei’s face was stern and his eyes hard.

The blonde nodded. “Okay Rei-chan I promise I’ll be reeeeeeeeeally careful today.”

“Good.”

Meanwhile Haru and Taki were already going back into the water. 

“Hey wait Haru-chan, Taki-chan!” Nagisa dashed after him, followed by a bouncing Hana. Rei and Makoto looked at each other and shrugged.

Then they followed the others and resumed their training.

 

Arriving at Sukishima shore again, the boys were gasping. Today’s practice regime was pretty tough in contrast to the previous ones so they laid on the beach relaxing.

“I’m totally beat”, groaned Nagisa exhausted.

“Today was really tiring”, added Makoto and looked at Yuki who was now sunbathing.

“Sylv…”

“But I think we made a big progress today, we almost doubled our route in comparison to last year. Our stamina is a lot higher”, outlined Rei motivated.

“Mhm” hummed Haru approvingly.

After a few moments they heard a loud growl.

Surprised they looked at each other and searched for its source.

“Sorry, I’m hungry”, said Nagisa embarrassed.

“That was your stomach?!” asked Makoto amazed.

“Hehe…”

“Nagisa-kun, your stomach is something else…you ate breakfast, and I want to add a big serving of every dish, then you ate the whole bag with sweet bread and now you’re hungry…again? I really can’t believe that, if you consider Nagisa-kun’s weight and height he should be full…” 

“But Rei-chan you know me already, ne?” The blonde winked at him playfully and stood up. “I’ll go to the cooler and check what’s left.”

Makoto looked at Haru with questions in his eyes. The other shook slightly his head and followed Nagisa.

“Haru-chan! Can you cook something?” he asked pleadingly.

“I don’t think it will be enough for everyone” said Haru while checking the cooler.

Then he peeked at Makoto and turned to Nagisa, “Makoto and I go to the convenience store and buy food, you and Rei stay here and begin cooking.”

“Huh? But isn’t it better if you stay and I go shopping?”

“No, you only buy sweets” answered Haru flatly.

“You’re so mean Haru-chan!”

“Don’t worry Haruka-senpai, Nagisa and I will cook one of the easier dishes” explained Rei while adjusting his glasses.

As response Haru nodded and went over to Makoto.

“Makoto. Change, then we go.”

“Ah okay” he answered when it dawned to him, Haru wanted to buy the collar with him like they discussed. Makoto smiled at the other and nodded gratefully.

 

Most of the walk to the convenience store was in silence. From time to time Makoto mentioned some impressions he had while walking or reminisced on previous events, but the silence wasn’t uncomfortable for the two of them, they were used to it, no awkwardness no uneasiness. Over the years they understood each other on a deeper level than most of their other friends. When they finally reached the store, Makoto instantly looked at the shelf with the Pokémon accessories and went straight for it. Haru meanwhile studied him curiously, following his gaze. With joy and pride for his discovery he took the collar cautiously in his hands and presented it to his friend. Haru eyed it, touching the soft leather and inspecting the jewels. It really was beautiful, and he knew why his friend was captured by it. The rose base colour, enlightened with blue and green glass gems matched perfectly all together, and to finish the composition a golden heart was attached to its front. He knew that Makoto liked blue and green, and Yuki rose so this was the perfect fit.   
A tiny smile graced his lips. He was curious what Makoto wanted to buy this badly especially if he asked him for help and it was no surprise that it wasn’t something for himself, but a gift for someone else.

Nervously Makoto stood beside Haru and tried to study his face to see any change or signs of his thoughts.

After a few moments he asked softy, “and, what do you think?”

“It’s beautiful” he mumbled while still inspecting the collar.

Makoto smiled brightly and replied “yeah I thought the same when I first saw it!”

Then Haru checked the price tag. Not that expensive, he had enough money with him, so that wasn’t the problem.

“Ne, don’t you want to buy something for Taki too? They have a lot of pretty stuff here” said Makoto enthusiastically. “Maybe we should the others too so they can also check it out.”

“Hm…” Haru scanned the shelf curiously. He looked over the bracelets, ribbons and collars. Nothing picked his interest, bored he went to the fish section. Makoto eyed him sadly, knowing that he tried to find something suitable but didn’t find it.   
Again he turned his gaze to the shelf, there has to be something…so he digged in the accessories around, searching, inspecting and searching again. At last covered by other collars and feathers he found something sparkling. If he hadn’t looked closely he wouldn’t have found it. It was a slim but sturdy silver necklace, scrolled crafted and its pendant was a blue scale shimmering beautifully in the light. Makoto knew that Haru and Taki would like this. When he checked the price tag it was on sale, 50% off. Lucky. Additionally there was another tag besides the other with a little text on it. 

This high quality crafted pendant encloses a rare Kyogre shell, found on the Sukishima beach. It is considered as a good luck charm for swimmers and sailors.

Curiously he inspected the shell further, asking himself why they would reduce the price if it’s such a rare found? At last it didn’t really matter so he shrugged and returned to Haru’s side. The other was already finished with his groceries, waiting for Makoto. When the brunette showed him proudly the necklace, his eyes grew a fraction wider and were sparkling. Setting aside the shopping basket, he took cautiously the ornament in his hands. He turned the scale around, feeling its smooth surface with his fingertips and admiring its colourful reflection. Grateful he looked at his friend and uttered a soft “thank you”. Pleased with Haru’s reaction Makoto smiled brightly. Now both of them had found something special for their partners. 

Makoto took the forgotten shopping basket and went towards the counter. It was the same cashier as in the morning. She eyed the collar in his other hand and smiled at him knowingly.   
After paying and packing they walked slowly back. Content with their purchase Makoto hummed happily while swinging the grocery bag. Then in an instant he stopped and looked at Haru with big eyes.

“I almost forgot Nagisa wanted to catch Pokémon yet. And it’s so late, we have to hurry otherwise it gets dark when we finish eating!”

And today he really wanted to evade activities at night.

Haru sighed and walked faster. “Don’t worry Makoto, we go somewhere safe.”

“Yeah but do you know an appropriate place?” asked the other curiously.

“Hm…” Haru tried to imagine the surrounding country, they already tried the little forest…apart from that was the shore…shore…maybe that wasn’t such a bad idea, easy to reach, hopefully no chance of getting lost…

“We could go to the shore a little bit farther away, where no people go to, and we can use the bordering field”, he answered thoughtfully.

“That’s a good idea Haru!” replied Makoto merrily, his nervousness now forgotten.

 

When they finally arrived at the camp Nagisa and Rei were bickering about the seasoning. 

“We’re back!” announced Makoto loudly. Both turned around and interrupted their discussion.

“Ah! Welcome back Mako-chan, Haru-chan!” Nagisa bounced over to them, eyeing the grocery bag.

“Welcome back Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai”, greeted Rei with a ladle in his hand.

“Oh! Whats that?!” The blonde wanted to extract the collar out of the bag when Makoto stopped him. 

“Nagisa stop it, it’s a surprise!” whispered the brunette nervously, searching the beach with his eyes.

“Sorry Mako-chan but it looks so pretty!” exclaimed the other.

“Pst. We bought it in the convenience store. There was a big shelf with Pokémon accessories, that’s where I found it. You can check it out too, if you want.”

“That’s a great idea! Ne, Rei-chan after dinner let’s go to the store!” said Nagisa cheerfully.

“Nagisa-kun, do you even have enough money with you?” asked Rei seriously.

“Of course Rei-chan! Do you think I would have spent everything already?” replied the other scandalized.

Rei adjusted his glasses. “Well, when I think about the amount of sweets you have already bought at school, I assumed that this was the same case this time.”

“You’re mean” pouted Nagisa, “and I don’t buy so many sweets…”

“Yes you do, when we solely count the amount of Iwatobi bread you…”

“Rei-chan Iwatobi-chan bread doesn’t count as sweets! It’s bread, as the name says.”

“Guys…” interfered Makoto, “can we finish cooking first, then you can go to the store.”

Feeling caught both slightly blushed and turned away from each other. 

“Rei, help me with the Miso soup,” said Haru while unpacking the grocery bag. Placing the necklace and collar cautiously on the table, hidden under a towel, he took the pot and carried it to their campfire hearth. 

“As you wish Haruka-senpai.” 

“Nagisa, set the table and Makoto…” Haru eyed him, “… …well you can watch the Pokémon…”

“EH?!” Makoto’s mouth dropped open. “I’m not THAT useless Haru, I can cook rice and fry eggs and…”

“Makoto”, interrupted the other with a “you do what I say” look.

Defeated he turned around, “okay.” So he laid down besides Yuki and pouted. The Sylveon opened one eye and peeked at him.

“Sylv?”

“Yeah everything is okay, the others are preparing dinner.” He stroked her soft fur gently.

“Sylv…”

Makoto chuckled. “Yes yes I know you like that.” He scratched softly right behind her ear and was greeted with a pleasured moan. Makoto knew by now every secret place Yuki loved being patted at. So he   
massaged her little scalp, changing the pressure of his fingertips with his strokes.

“Syl…veon…” Yuki wrapped contently her feelers around his arm.

“Ah before I forget it, I have a little present for you”, said Makoto cheerfully. “Wait a moment I get it, but close your eyes.

Whining at the loss of Makoto’s hands she rolled over to her side, still curious she tried to peek over her shoulder. When her partner returned he immediately saw her open eyes and scolded her while hiding the present behind him. 

“I told you close your eyes Yuki, it’s a surprise.”

“Sylv”, grumbled the Pokémon and closed her eyes.

Makoto kneeled besides her turning the collar in his hands so Yuki could see the front.

Nervously he said “now you can look” and inspected her curiously. When the Sylveon opened her eyes, her first gaze fell on Makoto’s face and then on his big hands. He eyes grew big. Speechless she eyed it more precisely, admiring each blue and green jewel.

Anxiously Makoto waited for reaction. “Do you like it?”

Silence. He gulped.

“I thought it really suits you because rose is your favourite colour and the jewels match really well with your eye color and my favourite colors and I really like this little heart tha-…”

He was interrupted when Yuki full body tackled him.

“Sylv Sylven Sylveon!” She shouted happily and rubbed her head against his cheek.

Relieved Makoto laughed. “Wow, I’m happy you like it.”

“Sylveon!”

“Ok, I’m happy you love it”, he revised himself while chuckling.

Cautiously he put the collar on her and inspected his doing. He smiled brightly.

“You look really beautiful.”

“Sylv”, she replied and licked his cheek.

“Princess” he whispered in her ear and she blushed.

“Sylv Sylveon” lectured Yuki and hid her head in his t-shirt.

“Don’t worry nobody heard it, and you look really cute with the blush.” The brunette teased.

“SYLV!”

Makoto chuckled. “Okay sorry.” He tenderly stroked her head.

“Don’t you want to show your new collar to the others, especially Taki?” he asked softly.

“Sylveon!” Then he smiled at her. “See, there you go”, he lifted her out of his lap, “how about I make a picture of you and send it to Mom, so she can show it the others?”

“Sylv.” 

“Okay wait a moment”, he rummaged in his pocket and retrieved his cell phone successfully.

He opened the camera app, “you ready?” 

“Syvleon.”

“Okay say cheeeeeeeeese!” He took the picture and saved it.

“Wanna see it?” he asked with a grin.

Yuki nodded and went over to him. He showed her the picture and waited for her approval.

“Sylv.”

“Okay I’ll send it immediately; meanwhile you can show it around, hm?” He winked at her.

“Sylveon!”

First Yuki ran to Taki and presented her new collar. Out of the corner of his eye Makoto could see that Taki was also mesmerized by the new accessory. He wrote quickly the message, attached the picture and pressed the send button. Then he tucked his cellphone back in his pocket and went back to the others. He could already hear the exciting shouts and compliments of his friends.

“Yuki-chan you’re so pretty!” exclaimed Nagisa cheerfully and patted her head.

“Beautiful!” shouted Rei enthusiastically while philosophizing about the arrangement of green, blue and rose.

Haru came over to him and whispered in his ear, “it really suits her”, and smiled tenderly.

Makoto’s heart skipped, he really loved Haru’s smiles, they were rare but when they appeared he was amazed, speechless and grateful at the same time. In these moments he could only think about how much he loved his friend.

“Did you show Taki his present?” asked Makoto softly.

“No, after breakfast.”

Makoto smiled. “I see.”

 

When everybody calmed down, they began eating their breakfast. Later they were joined by Gou and Ms Amakata who also admired Yuki’s new collar.   
Before they started their warming up, Haru took the necklace and went over to Taki. He looked the Vaporeon in his ocean blue eyes. Without any words he put it on him and inspected it. With a tender smile he nodded and patted Taki’s head. Curious, the Vaporeon ran to the ocean and eyed his reflection. With sparkling eyes he returned to Haru.

“Vaporeon!” shouted the Pokémon happily while his fin bounced up and down.

“I’m glad you like it” replied Haru softly.

Makoto watched the scene and smiled fondly. On the other side, when Nagisa noticed Taki’s necklace he dashed towards him and observed it curiously.

“Wow that’s so pretty, too! I really need to go to this store!” he exclaimed enthusiastically.

When Rei approached them and saw the scale he hold his breath.

“Is…is this…a…Kyogre scale?” he asked reverently.

“Yes, that said its description” answered Makoto puzzled by Rei’s reaction.

“These scales are a rarity! How did you find it?! It’s so…beautiful!”

“Makoto found it”, replied Haru plainly.

“Oh well, we were lucky.” Embarrassed the brunette rubbed his neck.

After that Rei made a speech about the history of Kyogre and Groudon. While listening to his voice, Makoto locked his gaze with Haru’s both lost in their own world until Rei announced that they were 1 hour behind their schedule. So they finally started their training regime again accompanied by the Lapras. 

 

When they finished their training everybody was exhausted like the previous day.

“You know today is our last day…I don’t want to leave!” whined Nagisa with Hana together.

Makoto blinked a few times, he already forgot that it was the last day, it felt like the first day they arrived and now…he looked solicitously over to the Lapras. Hearing Nagisa’s announcement its eyes grew wide.

“Lapras?” It tilted its head in question. Nagisa turned to the Pokémon and patted its head.

“Yeah, we have to leave tomorrow Lapras-chan” he answered with a sad smile.

Everybody broke eye contact and watched the waves. They would really miss their new friend that was certain. Makoto took a deep breath. He didn’t like to say goodbye but sometimes it was necessary so he steeled himself for tomorrow. Then he turned to the Lapras with his perfect smile.

“Nagisa is right Lapras, we have to go back to Iwatobi tomorrow.”

“Lap…”

“Don’t be sad, we will stay friends”, he comforted while petting its neck. “We still have tomorrow, ne?”

The Pokémon’s head sank.

“Can’t we…” Nagisa looked from each one of his friends to the other, “take it with us?”

Makoto’s head turned abruptly to the blonde. With hope in his eyes he eyed the Lapras.

“Lapras!”

“See Lapras-chan would like it too!” He bounced up and down, getting the others interested in his idea.

“You sure?” asked Makoto softly.

“Lap!”

Hearing the answer the brunette smiled brightly. “Our coach will come tomorrow with his fisher boat, and then you can follow us along, how about it?”

The Pokémon nodded enthusiastically. 

“That’s great.”

“But what do we do after that, we have to consider that Lapras needs water so even if it follows us, it has to stay in the ocean and we have to go to our houses” interfered Rei.

“Hm, that’s true…” 

“Then we catch it!” winked Nagisa at the others.

“But…” Makoto wanted for the Lapras to be free, if someone caught it, it had to remain with them, until it was released again, and…did it really want that? 

“Lap Lapras!” Makoto looked surprised at the Pokémon. “Lapras Lapras!”

Defeated he let his head hang while he smiled shyly.

It doesn’t matter I want to stay with you guys! We are friends now!

With determined eyes he mustered the Lapras. “Then we’ll do it!”

“Lap!” The Pokémon jumped happily in the air and clapped her fins. 

“Ne Mako-chan who will catch her?” asked Nagisa unsure.

“Doesn’t matter Nagisa, it will stay with us, that’s important” replied their team captain with a confident smile.

“Yeah that’s right!” The blonde climbed on the Lapras’ back and hugged its neck.

“Makoto-senpai, I think the only reasonable answer for Nagisa’s question would be that our team captain will be its owner” explained Rei while adjusting his glasses.

“Good one Rei-chan!” encouraged the blonde.

“Why me?!”

“Because you can take care of it, and it seems really attached to you.”

“You think so…” Makoto looked at the Lapras again.

“Lap Lap!”

“Thank you Lapras.”

“But Lapras-chan now needs a name, don’t you think?”

Immediately Haru answered “Mackerel.”

“No Haru!” whined Makoto.

Nagisa tilted his head, deep in thoughts. “Maybe…Ah! Nami-chan!” he exclaimed merrily.

“Nami…” mumbled the brunette to himself and studied the Pokémon’s reaction.

“Lapras!”

The group chuckled. “Seems like it likes it.”

“Ne Mako-chan, I think it’s a she.”

“Huh? How do you know?”

“Intuition! I get the feeling she’s a pretty girl, right Nami?” Nagisa winked playfully at her.

“Lapras.”

“So Nagisa is right?” asked Makoto surprised.

The Lapras nodded.

“Mako-chan, don’t you know your charm on the female gender?” teased the blonde.

“HUH?!” Makoto blushed.

“Stop Nagisa”, interfered Haru with serious blue eyes.

“Oho! Haru-chan, are you jealous?” snickered the other.

Embarrassed Haru looked to the other side, ignoring the other. 

Nagisa grinned widely.

“So you didn’t notice that half of your female classmates are in love with you Mako-chan?” continued Nagisa.

“WHAT?!” Makoto was flabbergasted. Did he…miss something?

“Oh Mako-chan, you really have to pay attention to you surroundings!” He eyed Haru curiously. Only a little bit more.

“Don’t you notice how they look at you?” said the blonde devilishly and winked.

After the last sentence they heard splashing water. Haru stomped to the brunette, grabbed his arm possessively and glared at Nagisa.

Between gritted teeth Haru hissed “Makoto is mine.”

Nagisa had to suppress a chuckle. Pleased he leaned on the Lapras and grinned smugly.

Rei on the other side almost dropped his goggles and Makoto blushed wildly.

What the hell happened?

“I know Haru-chan”, purred Nagisa.

Annoyed Haru dragged Makoto out of the water. 

“Wait Haru….I….I need to…Lapras…I mean Nami…I have to…”

 

Arriving at their tent Haru tossed him on the blankets and looked at him seriously.

“H-haru-chan?” Confused he mustered the others face.

“Makoto." He bended over the brunette and pinned him down with his azure eyes.

“Don’t talk to the girls in our class. Don’t accept love letters.”

Huh?” Still confused he tried to find his answer in the other’s eyes.

“We date. You’re my boyfriend.”

“I-I-I know!” replied Makoto flustered.

“Say it”, demanded Haru with unwavering eyes.

“Huh? What shall I…” then it dawned to Makoto. Haru was jealous. Jealous of their classmates, of others…this Nagisa…

Shyly he repeated Haru’s words while blushing deeply “I’m your boyfriend.” He turned his face to the pillows, unable to hold the others gaze.

Pleased Haru touched Makoto’s chin and turned his face towards him.

Makoto had no time to register what Haru was doing. He only felt hot lips on his own, aggressively opening his mouth. The brunette returned the kiss shyly, drunk from Haru’s possessiveness. The other tucked at his bottom lip and bit softly.

“Ah…” mourned Makoto low-voiced. Using his chance Haru licked his way into the other’s mouth, dominating the kiss with his tongue. Makoto couldn’t think anymore. It was too much. The feeling of Haru’s lips, tongue, teeth on his skin, the hotness, the pleasure. After sucking gently at Makoto’s tongue the last time, they parted, both out of breath. 

Haru looked over his boyfriend’s face, enjoying the sign of deep blushing cheeks and kiss swollen lips.  
Regaining some of his consciousness Haru backed away and crawled to the opening. 

“Let’s go back.”

Still overwhelmed from the kiss, Makoto laid on his back and followed the other with his eyes. At this moment he knew that he loved when Haru was possessive and thanked Nagisa inwardly.

 

Both returned to the others, looking at a smugly grinning Nagisa and a blushing Rei. On the other side, Haru’s hair was dishevelled and a slight blush coloured his cheeks while Makoto was red as a tomato.

Clearing his throat audibly Rei began to speak.

“As we agreed previously, you Makoto-senpai will have the honour of being Nami’s trainer from now on.” Rei handed him solemnly a Pokéball over.

Makoto smiled and looked at the Lapras. “Are you ready?”

“Lapras!”

So the brunette threw the Pokéball at the Lapras and waited. After a few wiggles it immediately stopped and signalled the successful catch. He walked over to the Pokéball and released the Lapras.

“Do you want to stay outside? I think it’s more peasant this way.” Makoto smiled sweetly at the Pokémon.

Nami nodded approvingly.

“Okay we will prepare our dinner now, any wishes?”

“Lapras Lap.”

Everybody chuckled.

“Okay, got it!”

They returned to their camping place chattering about meals and the next day.

 

After dinner Nagisa and Rei went to the convenience store looking for accessories while the rest stayed at the camp. 

They watched the sunset silently sitting at the still warm sand of the beach. Taki and Yuki were cuddling a little bit further away lost in their little own world. On the other side of the beach were Hana and Akira playing with a beach ball. Haru and Makoto watched the Pokémon contently while the setting sun dyed the scenery in bright red and orange colours. Shyly Makoto placed his hand over the others. Peeking out of the corner of his eye he waited for his reaction and was greeted with a warm smile on the others face. Makoto thought about how pretty Haru looked at this moment, dyed in red orange light, a warm smile on his lips, he couldn’t turn his eyes of him. When Haru noticed the brunette’s staring he leaned on him and laid his head on the others shoulder. He was the happiest boy in the world. Makoto smiled at him tenderly and wrapped one arm around the other’s shoulders.   
They were staying in their own little love bubble until an excited shout popped it open.

“Mako-chan! Haru-chan! We’re back!” Nagisa dashed to them, waving wildly.

“Look look what I found!” He presented a bright yellow ribbon with little white Piplups on it.

“Isn’t it cute?!” he shouted excited. Then like the wind he ran to Hana and showed her the present. Happily she chirped and bounced around him. When he finally put the ribbon on her he took her in his arms and both cuddled.

“Did you get anything, Rei?” asked Makoto curiously.

“Ah well I bought a purple bandana for Akira, I think it will match beautifully with the colour and pattern of his wings…HAHAHAHAHAHA” laughed Rei.

Makoto smiled at him. “That’s nice.”

“Thank you Makoto-senpai, I’ll put it on him right away.” And so Rei looked for the Beautifly with the purple bandana in his hands.

“But don’t forget we still hunt Pokémon today!” reminded Nagisa the others while carrying Hana in his arms.

Makoto chuckled uneasy, “yeah…right…”

“But we still have to choose a place…” he mentioned thoughtfully.

“No I already chose one” Haru interfered.

Rei and Nagisa looked astonished at Haru.

“Seriously Haru-chan?! I thought you were against it.”

“We go to the beach a few metres away, where nobody is swimming. There’s also a field where we can search for Pokémon” added the team captain.

“That sounds…really good” said Rei while tipping his chin. “I’ll try to find information about possible encounters” he explained and went to his tent.

 

At the early evening the boys and their partners went along the beach, keeping watch for wild Pokémon. 

All of a sudden Nagisa poked Rei with his elbow. 

“Ne Rei-chan look! Do you see this too?”

Following his gaze, the other observed closely the place Nagisa was pointing at.

“I think there…bounces something?” said Rei unsure.

“Let’s check it out!” cheered the blonde in a whisper and walked over to the bouncing.

“Wait Nagisa, Rei!” said Makoto softly.

When Nagisa saw the course of the bouncing his eyes sparkled.

“It’s an Azurill! So cute!” he exclaimed cheerfully.

Startled by the sudden shout the Azurill turned around and saw Nagisa. Full of fear it bounced away, trying to escape.

“Hey wait!!! I want to catch you!” shouted Nagisa after it. “Come on Hana-chan!” Both ran after the Azurill, leaving the rest of the group behind.

 

Haru, Makoto and Rei looked at each other.

“Eh…maybe we wait here for him?” proposed Makoto awkwardly. The other two sighed and sat down.

“Seriously, why can’t Nagisa-kun wait for us?” nagged Rei.

“It’s Nagisa” answered Haru, as if this would explain everything. Oddly, it did.

 

So they sat on the beach, waiting for the blonde and the Piplup to return. While observing the ocean, Rei’s eyes grew wide.

“I think there’s something on the water…” he whispered confused.

“Huh?” Makoto eyed the ocean curiously. As a matter of fact there really was something walking on the water surface…wait…walking?

Confused Makoto looked at Rei, waiting for an answer. Flustered the other fetched his Pokédex and scrolled through its entries.

Watching the whole scene Haru got interested. So something could walk on water? He had to find out what or who it was. He stood up and nodded at Taki who immediately followed his manner.

“Haru wait, what are you doing?” asked Makoto nerviously.

“Finding out who can walk on water” he answered flatly.

“But what if it’s a ghost?! Or a monster?!” replied the brunette anxiously.

“I have to say, Makoto-senpai, that science couldn’t prove that ghosts or monster exist” said Rei seriously and adjusted his glasses.

Ignoring the other’s comments Haru walked towards the ocean, accompanied by Taki. Still wearing his jammers under his shorts he easily stripped and began to swim. He could hear a “be careful” from Makoto over his shoulder and then he dived into the cool sea water.

When he came nearer and nearer to the mysterious creature, he could see that it was indeed walking on the water surface. It had a Ponita like silhouette but Ponitas didn’t swim, and couldn’t walk on water either. Confused Haru studied its movements. The Pokémon walked leisurely on the water and from time to time it jumped in high speed on some hidden path around. He had never seen something like this before. It seemed like the Pokémon had the statue like a Ponita, but instead of the fire tail a long blue tail and a fluffy orange mane. On his front head was a little horn, flanked by two blue long fins/horns on each side.  
While Haru studied the wild Pokémon, Taki was invisible beside Haru, being one with the water.

“Taki”, whispered Haru, “be ready to attack.”

“Vap.”

Haru swam a little bit closer and the unknown Pokémon noticed him immediately. Eying the unfamiliar human curiously, his tail bounced from side to side.

“Hey. Why can you walk on water?” asked Haru plainly.

“Kel?” The Pokémon tilted its head confused.

“Show me.”

Still puzzled the Pokémon lifted one of its hoofs. Haru swam closer to inspect it but he couldn’t see anything special. While Haru was still studying the hoof the Pokémon sniffed at his wet black hair curiously.

“Hey.” 

“Keldeo.” Excited the Keldeo jumped around.

“You think you’re faster than me?” asked Haru sternly.

“Kel Keldeo!” To prove its point the Pokémon ran around Haru in circles.

As if he would let himself being teased ba a Pokémon thought Haru to himself.

“Let’s race. Finish is the stone by the shore” Wow Rin definitely had an influence on him. He had to stop hanging out with him.

“Kel!”

Then both dashed instantly forward. Haru swam as fast as he could, followed by the running Keldeo. Even Taki was racing with them.   
When they reached the stone, it was a draw. While the Keldeo jumped on the stone Haru touched it in the water. Haru snorted and began to chuckle. Seriously, he challenged a wild Pokémon for a race.

“Keldeo!” Merrily the Pokémon jumped to his side and watched him curiously.

“I had fun, too” he answered with a tiny smile.

“Vaporeon.” Taki reappeared astounding the other Pokémon.

“Mhm” hummed his partner and patted his head. Envious the Keldeo poked the human’s head with its nose. Surprised Haru looked at it and began to carefully stroke its nose. 

“Haruuuuuuuuuuu!”

The boy turned around and faced the beach. He could see Makoto waving; Rei was standing beside him while Akira and Yuki played.

“I think it’s time I go back to my friends” announced Haru and looked at the Keldeo. 

Disappointed the Keldeo stomped with its hoofs.

“See you.” 

Haru turned around and swam to the beach. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the Keldeo following him. When he finally touched the sand with his feet, Makoto ran to him.

“Haru I was so worried! The ocean is so dangerous at night! What if something had happened!”

“Makoto.” Interrupting the other’s babbling he pointed at the Keldeo.

“Oh…Oh…I see so this was the creature we saw on the ocean.” Smiling, he greeted the unfamiliar Pokémon.

“Hello, I’m Makoto.”

Curiously it inspected him closely “Keldeo.”

“Wow it really was a Keldeo. They are famous for being able to walk on water and travel over rivers and the ocean” explained Rei enthusiastically.

Taki walked over to Yuki and greeted her as usual. The Keldeo followed him with its eyes and studied the Sylveon closely.

“Kel?” It tilted its head and walked over to the other two. 

Vap…” growled Taki annoyed.

“Sylveon!” said Yuki angrily and went to the other Pokémon. Defeated the Vaporeon looked after her.

Yuki greeted the Keldeo while wiggling her feelers.

“Keldeo.” It sniffed at her and poked her head with its nose.

As response Yuki slapped the other’s cheek with one of her feelers “Sylv!” 

“Keldeo Keld”, apologized the other and looked at her nervously.

“Sylv Sylv.” She now patted the Keldeo’s head with its feelers and smiled.

 

“Haru, just now…did Yuki lecture another Pokémon?” asked Makoto flabbergasted.

“She takes after you” replied Haru smugly.

“Haruuuuuuuu” whined Makoto.

“Haruka-senpai, did you catch the Keldeo?” asked Rei curiously.

“No.”

“I get the feeling it wants that you catch it”, he outlined.

Haru hummed. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea.

“Keldeo, let’s fight” announced Haru flatly.

“Keldeo?” It looked at him with questions in its eyes.

“Otherwise I can’t catch you.”

“Keldeo.” It went over to the boy, grabbed the empty Pokéball with its mouth and let it fall. Then it jumped inside, the Pokéball wiggled a few times and stopped.

“What…just…happened…”asked Rei baffled.

“I think it…just…caught itself?” answered Makoto unsure.

Haru went to the Pokéball and activated it. The Keldeo jumped happily outside.

“Keldeo!”

“I get the feeling that this was…really…outrageous…”

Haru only shrugged, at least he hadn’t to fight a stupid Pokémon battle.

 

They were interrupted when they heard a shouting Nagisa approaching.

“Guys! I caught it! Mako-chaaaaaaan! Haru-chaaaaaan! Rei-chaaaaaaan!”

Everybody turned around looking at the source of the noise. Out of breath the blonde had Hana and the little Azurill in his arms. Putting Hana down, he took a deep breath and continued “may I introduce you, this is Mochi-chan!” Proudly he raised the little Azurill to the others eye level.

“You named your Pokémon “Motchi”?” asked Haru.

“Yes! It’s so cute and the ball on his tail looks like a motchi, don’t you think?”

“Makoto. You always told me mackerel was inappropriate”, with serious eyes he looked at his friend scrutinizing. 

“Eh…”

“Seriously you can’t name Pokémon after food Nagisa-kun”, interfered Rei.

“Why?!” whine the blonde while cuddling with the Azurill. “Motchis are sweet and cute, like this little one.”

Rei sighed. There was no way he could discuss with Nagisa rationally.

“Names are a really important part in someone’s life, be it human or Pokémon, so you have to be sure that it’s a fitting one and you have to like it” explained Makoto quietly.

“I know Mako-chan but Motchi really likes his name, don’t you?”

“Azu!” The Azurill bounced in Nagisa’s arms.

“Then it’s okay” declared the team captain.

“YAY!” Nagisa hugged happily Makoto while Motchi climbed out of his arms to hop on the other’s head.

“Eh…isn’t that dangerous?” asked the brunette while eying the hopping Azurill on his head.

“Don’t worry Mako-chan, Motchi is really good at hopping!”

Haru walked over to the Keldeo, ignoring the others.

“Hey Keldeo, do you want to be called mackerel?” asked Haru seriously.

The Keldeo looked at him and shook its head. “Keldeo!”

“But mackerel is really good, it’s the best fish!”

“Keldeo” frowned the Pokémon.

Makoto laid his hand on Haru’s shoulder. “This is enough Haru.” Peeking at his friend he turned away and pouted.

“Don’t take him seriously Keldeo, we will find a good name for you but it can take some time. Don’t worry”, told Makoto the Pokémon reassuringly.

“Ne ne Mako-chan, is this your new Pokémon? Did you catch it?” questioned Nagisa excited. 

“No, it’s Harus, he…well…somehow it caught itself”, replied Makoto while scratching his head.

“Hello Keldeo-chan! I’m Nagisa!” The blonde greeted the Pokémon cheerfully.

“Keldeo!”

“You’re really pretty!”

“Kel!”

The Keldeo walked proudly over to the water and showed Nagisa that it could walk on its surface. The blonde’s eyes became big.

“That’s so AWESOME!” shouted Nagisa and ran to it.

“How do you do it?!”

Obviously pleased with the human’s reaction the Keldeo ran over the ocean, and jumped into the air, doing a little flip. Nagisa gleefully watched it and after a few moments chased after it. When Motchi and Hana saw how much fun their trainer had they also jumped into the water and chased after the Keldeo.

The others watched the whole scene and chuckled.

“It’s really a shame that we have to go back tomorrow”, said Rei thoughtfully.

“Mhm.”

“But it was a lot of fun, right?” added Makoto with a smile.

“That’s true Makoto-senpai.”

“Hm, it’s time to go back, otherwise we won’t have enough sleep for tomorrow.”

“When will Coach Sasabe arrive?”

“He said something about the late afternoon but we have to do our practice first.”

Then Makoto took a deep breath and shouted “Nagisa! It’s time to go back!”

“All right!” chirped the other back and dashed to his friends.

“That was so much fun! And Keldeo-chan is so fast!” The blonde told the others while catching his breath.

“Pi!” “Azu!” cheered his Pokémon additionally.

“We have to wake up early tomorrow if we want to finish our practice in time” explained the team captain, “so let’s go back.”

“Okay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked the chapter ^w^  
> Makoto and Yuki are so cute together, holy shit ...aaaaaand God I love jealous and possessive Haru x) (because everybody knows that Makoto needs to be loved :3 )  
> Next chapter will take some time cause I'm kinda burned out at the moment ^w^"  
> BUT it will be really funny and maybe smutty...let's see...  
> Again thanks for reading/kudos/comments!  
> They always make my day :)


	16. Growing family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big suprise hits Makoto like a truck, and not only him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the chapter there will be smut, so if you feel uncomfortable with this, pls skip this part

Several weeks after the camping trip, Makoto and Yuki were in his bedroom. The brunette worked on his homework while Yuki was nervously pacing around the room.

“Seriously, what is wrong?” Lifting his head from his books and adjusting his glasses, Makoto inspected the Sylveon with concerned eyes.

“Sylveon”, answered the Pokémon and flopped on his bed.

Makoto stood up and sat down besides her, waiting for her to talk to him again.

She looked into his eyes and in an uneasy tone she said “Sylveon Sylveon Sylv.” 

Makoto gaped and spluttered…did he…heard right? Regaining some of his composure he asked anxiously, “did I understand you correctly…you are…pregnant?!” The last word was more like a shriek. 

Turning her gaze down, she nodded. 

When reality hit him, he didn’t even know that he was standing, he sat down again, fumbling with his fingers, trying to form coherent thoughts.

Yuki was pregnant…he blushed…but how…when?

“Eh I mean…when…did…you know…” stammered the brunette nervously.

Taking a deep breath Yuki replied “Syl Slveon.”

“Ahaha…I see…so…” he looked at her shyly, “how do you know? How are you feeling?”

“Sylveon Sylv Sylveon Sylv.”

“Ehm okay…I’m sorry Yuki, I’m just so…surprised and…”, when he looked at her light blue eyes now glassy and ready about to cry he took her in his arms and hugged her tenderly, “don’t worry, we will handle this together. Even if I didn’t show it till now, I’m happy for you, for you both” he said softy.

“Sylv.” She snuggled into his broad chest.

“You’ll always be my princess, remember that.” Gently he kissed her head.

“I’m here for you, and I’m sure Taki and Haru, too.”

She shyly nodded and wrapped her feelers tightly around his arms. Stroking her soft fur, Makoto thought about the things he had to do, i.e. telling his mother about it, the things he had to prepare…and of course the little babies in a few months, he smiled brightly.  
Cute little Pokémon babies with Yuki and Taki as parents…and he and Haru as stepparents…The brunette blushed and looked at the Sylveon in his lap. 

“Thank you for telling me Yuki”, he whispered fondly, “Am I the first one?”

“Sylveon!” exclaimed Yuki.  
Makoto chuckled and stroked her cheek, “hehe, thanks Yuki. If you need me, tell me and I’ll be there, okay?”

“Sylv.”

“Do you want to talk to Taki or do you need more time?”

“Sylv Sylveon.”

“Mhm. I think so too. Do you want to be alone with Taki?”

“Sylv.”

“Mhm I see, then I’ll go with you. Haru and I will go upstairs so you two have the living room for yourselves.”

“Sylv.”

“No need to thank me.” He hugged her once again. “I’ll be there if you need me so don’t hesitate, okay?”

Makoto looked at her with eyes full of love and caring and a wide smile on his lips.

“Sylv.”

Yuki hopped out of his lap and returned his smile with her own.

 

When Makoto and Yuki arrived at Haru’s house, Makoto took Haru aside and explained him that Yuki had to talk with Taki alone.

“But why?”

“Hehe….well… you’ll see later” answered the other uneasy.  
Haru noticed the bright smile on the brunette’s face but didn’t ask him about the reason. So they went upstairs into Haru’s room in silence.

When Haru closed the door, he eyed his friend.

“Makoto.” Tell we what’s wrong.

Makoto was sitting on the bed, fumbling with his fingers.

“Nothing is wrong Haru-chan…ehehe…” uneasy the brunette looked the other way inspecting the desk with obvious faked curiosity.

Haru frowned.

“I’m sorry Haru but I can’t tell you about it, please wait, okay?” begged the other with pleading eyes.  
Grumbling Haru sat down beside him and took one of his hands.

“Don’t be nervous around me.” He entwined their fingers and squeezed lightly.

“I’m sorry.” Makoto looked at their hands and blushed.

“Don’t apologize.”

“Ah..I’m…” reflexively the brunette wanted to apologize but stopped the last second, “you’re right”, he finished with a smile and stroked the other’s fingers with his.

Suddenly they heard a loud squeak from downstairs. Surprised they looked at each other and stood up.

“Maybe we should look if everything is alright.” Makoto mumbled.

“Mhm.”

 

So they walked the stairs down and checked the living room.  
Taki was wildly rubbing Yuki’s head with his and bounced eagerly up and down.  
Haru was flabbergasted, he never saw Taki doing this, being this emotional. Makoto smiled at them fondly. When the other peeked at him, he knew that it had something to do with the secret he kept, so it was something positive? Haru turned his gaze back to the Pokémon and waited patiently for answers.

When Taki and Yuki noticed their partners Taki jumped at Haru. With wide eyes he looked at the Vaporeon perplexed, stroking his head with hesitating hands. Meanwhile Makoto mustered the Sylveon fondly and nodded towards Haru. 

Getting his silent message Yuki walked over to Haru and cleared her throat.

“Sylveon Sylv”, she said shyly but happily.

Wait…did he understand it right?

He looked at Makoto in confirmation of his guess. His answer was a bright and lovely smile, which lighted his whole face up.

So it was true.

Still kind of confused he also smiled and looked at Yuki again.

“Congratulations.”

“Sylv!”

She hugged him with her feelers and rubbed his leg.

“See! Taki and Yuki become parents!” exclaimed Makoto merrily beside him. 

“Vap!” He could catch Taki just on time when he tackled him enthusiastically. He patted the scales cautiously and hugged him in a bear hug.

While stroking the Sylveon’s fur, Haru thought about the news. That means that in a few months little Pokémon babies will play in his living room right here, and Makoto and he will become stepparents…that was nice…He and Makoto feeding the hatchlings, he and Makoto playing with them, he and Makoto babysitting them, he and Makoto cuddling them…  
He blushed and smiled fondly. He liked this. The expectation filled him with warmth and excitement. 

He hugged Yuki gently.

“I’m really happy for you two” he whispered in her ear.

“Sylv.”

Makoto was really touched when he saw how Haru reacted, the beautiful gentle smile, the slight blush, the loving eyes when he looked at Taki and Yuki. He loved them all so much and now that their little family would grow…his eyes stung.  
Now wasn’t the time for tears, even if they were happy tears, so he suppressed the wetness and wiped the corner of his eyes. Additionally it was embarrassing, he a teenager still crying. He sniffed his nose as softly as he could and released Taki out of his arms.

 

The next couple of weeks everybody was busy with preparing things for Yuki’s pregnancy.  
Of course Nagisa and Rei were also surprised but totally excited; especially Nagisa was looking forward to cute little Eevee babies.

Fortunately Makoto’s mother knew a lot about Pokémon pregnancy thanks to her experience as former member of a breeding club. So it became her responsibility and pleasure to buy everything they needed.  
She also advised that the two boys should go to a seminar about Pokémon pregnancy and giving birth. Of course Haru and Makoto weren’t really fond if this idea but both understood that it was kind of necessary in their situation especially if it helped Taki and Yuki.

 

So one Friday evening both went to the Pokémon Centre of Iwatobi for their first lesson. The seminar was held by Ms Rose in a special room with some seats, a screen, models and other stuff the boys didn’t know.

There were a few other people besides them: An elderly lady they knew by sight, a young couple, 4 teenage girls and 2 women in their 30’s. Makoto took a seat alongside Haru and eyed the others nervously.

“Ne Haru, I think we are the only male ones except the man with his wife” stated the brunette uneasy.

Haru shrugged. It didn’t really matter.

Then Ms Rose entered the room and smiled at the group.

“Welcome everybody! As you all already know this seminar is about Pokémon pregnancy. To get to know each other, we will do an introduction of everybody! So let me start, I’m Ms Rose, the Pokémon Nurse of the Pokémon Centre of Iwatobi, you may know me by sign or already visited some other classes of mine. Okay who wants to be the next?”

One of the teenage girls raised her hand while giggling.

“Okay please start!”

“Eh hello I’m Nanami Kyoshi and I still go to high school…and I’m visiting this class with my friends because we bred our Pokémon together.”

“Good good next one?”

“Then I’ll be next! My name is Sakura Satashi and I’m friends with Nanami-chan, I go to the same class and my Pikachu and her Pikachu mated. And soon we’ll have little Pichu babies! ”

“I see, that’s nice” answered Ms Rose with an encouraging smile.

Both girls looked at each other and giggled.

“Next one?”

The other teenage girls raised their hands enthusiastically.

“Please continue.”

“Okay! Ehm I’m Rioko Ryokishi and I’m friends with the other three girls beside me. We all go to the same class and my Zebstrika mated with Miu-chan’s Rapidash.”

“Oh that’s a nice pairing!”

“Thank you Ms Rose my name is Miu Myukishi and the rest, well... you already know”, she giggled shyly, “I’m the owner of the Rapidash, his name is Rainbow.”

Ms Rose clapped in her hands, “that's really lovely dear. Who wants to be next?” She looked expectantly at the other students.

Haru ducked his head, avoiding eye contact come what may. Makoto looked nervously around, checking if someone was raising his hand.

The other two women continued the introduction.

“My name is Ino Kato and this is Mami Ninami, we’re both childhood friends and bret our Stoutlands for the first time.”

“Thanks Ino, hello class” said the other woman while waving.

“Mhm Stoutlands are not easy to breed, they can be picky sometimes. You’re really lucky!” exclaimed Ms Rose cheerfully.

“Thank you.”

“Okay who wants to continue?”

The older lady cleared her throat. “I’m Akiko Kanoboshi. I’m a pensioner and live with my little Purrloins in a cosy house in the historic district. The two of them fell in love and mated, they are so cute together”, she fancied.

“That’s lovely Mrs Kanoboshi” replied Ms Rose sweetly. 

While listening to the old lady Makoto noticed that only the couple and he and Haru were left. Nervously he fumbled with his hands.

“Okay we’ll be the next ones. I’m Ryo Ryokatani and this is my wife Beniko. We own a Roselia and a Breloom, when we didn’t pay attention they mated.” Embarrassed he rubbed his neck. “It wasn’t planed but we’re still happy.” Approvingly Mrs Rykatani nodded.

“Don’t worry Mr and Mrs Ryokatani”, reassured Ms Rose, “this happens sometimes but I’m glad you’re looking forward to it. Ok now we’re almost finished with the introduction.” She eyed Haru and Makoto knowingly. “The last are you two boys, please continue.”

Makoto took a deep breath and smiled at her and the group.

“Hello my name is Makoto Tachibana and this is my best friend Haruka Nanase.”  
He felt kind of sad that he couldn’t say that Haru was his boyfriend in reality but it was better this way, even when it stung.  
“My Sylveon and his Vaporeon fell in love and…well…now my Sylveon is pregnant.” Embarrassed he scratched his cheek, blushing.

“Ah I remember you two boys! You both got an Eevee as your first Pokémon, right? That was so many years ago…time flies…” reminisced Ms Rose.

“Hehe…yeah…” replied Makoto awkwardly.

Meanwhile Haru eyed the brunette, grateful that he did the introduction so he hadn’t to talk to the others himself.

With a smile on her face Ms Rose clapped in her hands.

“Now that we all know each other, we can begin with our first lesson!” She turned to the blackboard and picked a piece of chalk.

 

Two hours later, after several mindmaps, video sequences and embarrassing topics, the boys left the classroom exhausted and lost in the new information they got. While leaving the teenage girls waved at them cheerfully and giggled. Politely Makoto smiled at them and bowed. Haru on the other side ignored them and dragged his friend away. He was definitely not jealous, the girls were annoying.

On their way home, Makoto sighed.

“Wow that was a lot of new stuff…and there are still 4 more lessons…I hope I can remember all this. It’s like a whole new world and I really want to help Yuki and Taki but wow…we have a lot to do, don’t we?” He looked at Haru worriedly.

“It’s okay we got this. And your mom knows a lot too” replied the other reassuringly.

“You’re right.” Makoto smiled. “But think about it, in a few months, we’re stepparents, and have to look after Eevee babies” he said tenderly. “I’m really looking forward to it!”

“Mhm.” Haru smiled and held Makoto’s hand. 

He was glad that he was with Makoto, that they did this together, with Taki and Yuki. He would be a great parent, just like he was a great big brother for Ran and Ren, spoiling the little Pokémon like he spoiled all his other friends and family. He would nurture them with all the love and care he could give and Haru was pretty sure that they would be as lovely as Makoto. When he looked at Yuki he knew how much she was loved. And he would love the little Eevees too with all he had, like Taki.  
He knew that he was bad with showing emotions and that sometimes people would misunderstand but Makoto, Taki, and Yuki understood him, so their babies would understand him too.  
First of all he had to show them how delicious mackerel was and how much fun it was to swim. Haru chuckled internally. He could already imagine the future discussions with Makoto about the mackerel consume or the safety of swimming.

Haru peeked at the brunette, still listening to his babbling about the previous lesson. Looking at the ocean, he enjoyed the warmth of Makoto’s hand, the fresh salt-breeze and the thought about his growing family.  
Now they shared another bond with each other nobody else could have or break. Sometimes he asked himself if Makoto knew that he meant the world to him, that he was as important as swimming, maybe even more. When he stopped swimming because of guilt, Makoto was there and when he began swimming again, with Nagisa, Rei and Makoto, he was also there. He knew he could live without swimming but without Makoto he couldn’t. 

His thoughts were interrupted when the brunette stood before him.

“We are here Haru, see you tomorrow!” The moment the other turned around and wanted to walk away, Haru grabbed his wrist instinctively. Astonished Makoto looked at his wrist and then at Haru. 

After a few moments the other whispered “stay with me today.”

Makoto smiled and nodded “Okay, but I have to tell mom otherwise she is worried about me. Oh and can I take Yuki with us, I mean she wants to spend more time with Taki now.”

“Sure”, answered Haru and loosened the grip.

When Makoto went inside, Haru was puzzled over his reaction just now. He didn’t think in this moment, it was more like, instinct, reflex? Maybe it had something to do with the trail of thoughts he had on their way back home. Nevertheless his heart swelled when his mind wandered to the fact that Makoto spent the night with him. They already spent a lot of nights at each others houses but somehow this time made his heart flutter. 

Finally Makoto reappeared with Yuki at his side.

“Hello Yuki” greeted Haru the Sylveon and patted her head.

“Sylv!”

Smiling Makoto grabbed his sleep over bag and closed the door.  
“Let’s go.”

 

Taki and Yuki took the guest room as sleeping place. They needed some time alone, that was obvious. The Vaporeon was still kind of agitated about the whole situation and it seemed that both still had to talk about a few things. Additionally the proud father wanted to spend more time with his lover so the boys gave them some privacy. And on the other hand Haru and Makoto didn’t deny that they wanted to spend some quality time alone too. 

After brushing his teeth and changing, Makoto entered Haru’s room with a big futon in his hands. Too embarrassed to ask if Haru would sleep with him together, he got the spare futon out of the closet. Additionally he had the urge to remember the kisses they shared the last time, tender, loving, longing, wet, hot…Makoto shook his head.

Confused Haru mustered the brunette and the futon in his arms. Looking at him with a questioned gaze, Makoto placed nervously the bundle on the floor.

“Eh…I know that your bed is too small for both of us so…I thought I get the futon like the last time.”

“We can squeeze together”, frowned Haru.

“Eh..hehehe…that’s nice of you but I…”

“You don’t want to sleep with me?” Still frowning Haru pressed his lips together.

“No no! No! That’s not it, I really want to sleep with you but…” flustered Makoto looked at Haru, then turned his gaze to the bed and blushed wildly.

“I see.” So he was nervous because he thought about pervy things.

Smirking, Haru left the bed and went over to Makoto.

Still trying to evade the other’s gaze and internally dying because of Haru now knew that he thought about indecent things and now he definitely thought that he was a pervert, Makoto closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

“Makoto”. Snapping his eyes open the brunette looked at his boyfriend.  
Haru’s voice sounded different than usual, deep and kind of thick and…decisive. Nervous emerald eyes were caught by deep azure ones. Haru cupped Makoto’s cheek gently, holding the other’s gaze. He kissed sweetly Makoto’s forehead, his temple, the other cheek and then his chin. The brunette entwined his arms around Haru’s neck.

“Haru…” whispered Makoto softly and longingly. Following the silent demand Haru kissed the brunette gently, slightly tucking at his lips. At last he licked over the other’s bottom lip and parted but Makoto followed his lips, trying to erase the growing distance between them. He caught one of Haru’s lips with his teeth and held on to it.  
With Makoto being this aggressive and needy, Haru had every right to kiss him again. He licked over Makoto’s teeth and lips, a secret sign between them. The other opened his mouth obediently, letting the abused lip go. As a result Haru attacked his boyfriend’s mouth, licking his way into it, entwining their tongues. Makoto moaned delightfully, stroking the other’s tongue with his while desire took over his whole being. Letting Haru dominate the kiss he pleaded for more. He wanted to feel him with every fibre of his body. He kneaded the other’s scalp with his fingertips, enjoying the soft sighs of his boyfriend.  
Knowing the brunette’s desire, Haru’s hands travelled under his t-shirt, stroking his belly, feeling his abs. Swallowing every sweet moan of him, his fingertips went along the other’s sides up, touching one of his nipples feather-light. 

Makoto’s breath hitched. When he felt the same touch again he couldn’t suppress a delicious moan. He never knew that he was this sensitive, but at the same time Haru loved it. He drew circles around his nipples increasing the building tension of his boyfriend. When he finally stroked over them with his thumbs he swallowed greedily the other’s whimpers. Gaining more courage Haru massaged and twisted them gently. Catching his breath Makoto parted from the other’s lips.

“Ah…Haru…”he sighed with pleasure.

“You really like it, don’t you?” whispered Haru in his ear and kissed it.

Blushing, he turned away and closed his eyes. 

Haru smirked. Makoto is so adorable with his blushing face.

Taking his chance Haru ducked under the t-shirt, catching Makoto by surprise. He felt the hot breath of the other on his skin and shivered. When his boyfriend touched one of his nipples with his lips, Makoto had to cover his mouth before a loud moan could escape. This only encouraged Haru, seeing if he could drive the other loud enough even with his cover.  
So he experimentally licked over it, gaining a pleasurable whimper of the other. Attacking the nipple with his tongue and lips over and over again, Haru kneaded the other according to his actions. Makoto tried to suppress his moans but couldn’t when one of his weak spot was this mercilessly attacked.  
He bit in his hand, being on the point of losing himself when heat was building inside of him. He felt the tightness and wetness in his pants which was screaming for release.  
When Haru finally bit the nipple softly and sucked at it, Makoto lost it. The loud moan of his boyfriend’s name surprised the other. So he peeked curiously out of the t-shirt and looked at the other.

Makoto was a mess, his eyes were dark, filled with desire, his cheeks were coloured in a deep blush, sweat was running down his neck… Haru couldn’t restrain himself anymore, seeing Makoto like this…so he dragged his boyfriend over to his bed and pressed him into the blankets.

He tucked at the other’s t-shirt, trying to undress him.

“W-w-wait Haru…” stuttered the brunette while holding his shirt down.

“Makoto.” He looked into Haru’s blue eyes, now almost black, understanding the silent question.

He bit his lips and hid his face between the pillows, finally he nodded jerky.

Relieved Haru pushed slowly the shirt up. 

He would never do something against Makoto’s will so he asked every time for his permission. Makoto lifted his arms and Haru undressed him at last, tossing the shirt aside. Inspecting his work, he was pleased with the sign of red and erect nipples. He let his gaze wander, seeing the constriction of the other’s pants. Now he also felt the unpleasant tightness of his pants.

“Makoto.” He stroked the brunette’s cheek gently, demanding for eye contact. When Makoto peeked shyly at Haru, he saw questioned eyes.

“Can we…”asked his boyfriend softly, a blush tingled his cheeks while his fingers wandered over the other’s inner thighs.

Makoto’s blush deepened, wandering down to his neck. Embarrassed he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he smiled at Haru, showing all his love and trust for him and nodded. Haru couldn’t stop himself from smiling too. Makoto’s love and trust at this moment overwhelmed him so he tried to compose himself again. 

Slowly he traced the other’s waistband with his fingers, producing a shiver. He was proud that his hands didn’t tremble when he opened the button and zipper cautiously. Eyeing his boyfriend continually, he slowly yanked the pants off. When he saw the slightest uneasiness on the other’s face, he stopped, waiting for him to feel comfortable again.  
He inspected the dark green boxers, which fitted the brunette perfectly. He saw the damp spot on it and licked his lips.

Tearing his gaze away he opened his own pants and undressed himself skilfully. Makoto peeked shyly at him feeling relieved when he saw the others hidden erection.  
So they were both the same, and he didn’t have to feel ashamed of himself. When Haru stripped out of his boxers and tossed them aside, Makoto gulped. He was so beautiful like this, in contrast to his pale skin his cock was standing tall against his belly flushed with arousal and leaking precum. His boyfriend was calm and unconcerned, showing him proudly and with confidence everything he had. In this moment Makoto envied Haru, being so open about his own body while he was embarrassed to his very core. But Haru wouldn’t be Haru if he acted any other way, and he loved him for this. Haru crawled over to him, cupping one of his cheeks while kissing the other.

“You okay?” Are you okay Makoto? Can I continue?

Makoto nodded and kissed the other’s nose.

Then Haru tugged down the dark green boxers in one fluid motion and tossed it aside. 

Makoto whimpered when the cold air hit his erection. Nervously he eyed his boyfriend, waiting for a reaction. 

Haru inspected him closely, admiring the other’s flushed cock, drops of precome tickling down its length. He tried to burn the sign before his eyes into his mind. 

When Makoto saw the look in Haru’s eyes, desire, lust and hunger, he gulped. Seeing the other’s raw emotions was unfamiliar for him, especially if it didn’t involve water.

Haru crawled up to his face, kissing him on his cheek. He searched for the other’s eyes patiently. When blown blue ones met blown green ones, he asked in a whisper, “can I touch you?” And how could Makoto deny Haru anything if he asked like this. So he nodded shyly, and cupped his cheek tenderly. 

Cautiously Haru let his fingers slide over Makoto’s thighs, enjoying the shivers and whimpers of him. When he finally arrived at the base of the other’s cock, the brunette jerked wildly. With concerned eyes he looked at him.

Noticing the other’s sight he answered embarrassed, “I-I-It’s okay Haru, I was kinda surprised and…it’s the first time someone touches me there…”

“Okay, look at me.” So Makoto locked his gaze with his boyfriend’s, when the other touched him again, sliding his index finger along the shaft.

The brunette whimpered and shivered with pleasure.

“Ah…mh…Haru…” he pleaded. Enjoying the other’s needy voice, Haru began slowly to jerk him off, gaining moan after moan while he kissed along the other’s neck. When he felt his own need unbearable, he licked his lips in anticipation. He held the other’s hips in place and hovered over his boyfriend, knees of either side of the other’s waist. 

Makoto’s eyes flew open when he felt Haru’s cock sliding against his own while his boyfriend wrapped both of his hands around them. 

“We’ll do it together” whispered Haru in Makoto’s ear and placed his forehead on his neck. He could feel the hot breath on his skin and he was grateful that it was Haru who was with him. Now Haru jerked them of together and both started to cry out in pleasure. The sensation, the heat, the slickness of their cocks, everything was too much for Makoto but he couldn’t get enough of it, he needed more, more, more.

So he wrapped his hands around Haru’s, seeing the other’s surprised look. He kissed his boyfriend longingly while moving with Haru, faster and faster…until it was too much, and everything went white.

His pleasure crashed over him like a wave, carried away he could only think about Haru, Haru, Haru.

When he opened his eyes again, feeling a pleasant drowsiness, he looked at his boyfriend lovingly. Haru’s head rested on his shoulder, drifting in his own drowsiness, opening his eyes slowly.

Makoto looked at their joined hands, sticky with their cum. He nestled his nose up to the black strains of hair while feeling the other’s heartbeat on his own. For several minutes they remained like this, feeling each other and indulging in the afterglow.

When he could form coherent thoughts again, Haru lifted his head and searched Makoto’s face.

“You okay?” Was it okay? Did you like it?

Makoto nodded and smiled.

“Yeah…it was…amazing” he answered shyly.

Pleased, Haru rested his head on the other’s shoulder again and entangled their sticky fingers.

“Mhm.” His lips formed a content smile while he squeezed their hands.

After several minutes Haru peeked at Makoto.

“Makoto.”

“Hm?” He tilted his head curiously.

“It’s time for a bath” announced the other while looking at the mess they made.

Following his eyes, Makoto laughed.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!  
> Finally I'm able to write about the breeding topic I mentioned in the previous chapters...Haru and Makoto as parents will be so cute ^w^  
> If you haven't figure it out already, Yuki slept with Taki at the camping trip together and that's the time she got pregnant ^^"  
> Also my first time writing smut, hope it's not too messy and you could enjoy it ;)  
> Next chapter will take some more time, figuring things out etc.  
> Thanks for reading and kudos! I'm always happy about your feedback, so don't be shy :)


	17. Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto flirts with Haru at the morning and sleeps alone one night...

The next morning Makoto woke up by the alarm clock. He felt groggy but in a pleasant way. Still half asleep he turned it off and blinked a few times. Right he was sleeping at Haru’s...but where was he? He checked the room, nobody else was here, so he was in the bathtub again, Makoto asked himself. He stood up and walked drugged with sleep to the familiar bathtub.

“Haruuuu…are you bathing again?” He questioned while opening the door. 

Surprised he looked at the empty bathtub and rubbed his eyes. Still empty. Confused he turned around and stood in the hallway for a few moments. Crossing his arms he tilted his head.   
Then he heard some clacking from downstairs, so he lifted his nose curiously and sniffed. It smelled like…cooking…breakfast…in this moment he felt how hungry he was, his mouth already watering.   
Now finally completely awake, he dashed into Haru’s room and changed his clothes, thanks to Haru his uniform was already freshly washed and clean. Running back to the bathroom he brushed his teeth in a hurry and rushed downstairs.

Cheerfully he greeted the other, “Morning Haruuuuuu! Wow that smells so delicious!”   
Looking over the other’s shoulder he inspected the food curiously.

“Morning, sit down and wait till I’m ready” replied Haru while pointing at the table.

“All right I’m setting the table then.” Kissing the other on his cheek Makoto turned to the cupboard and took the necessary dishes. 

Oblivious to Haru’s embarrassed face he walked over to the table and placed everything in its usual order. When he finally sat down, he looked expectantly at the other, enjoying the sign of Haru’s apron above his jammers and the tasty smell of his cooking.

“Are Taki and Yuki already up?”

“I don’t know, I went straight into the kitchen.”

“So you didn’t take a bath this morning?”

“No.”

Processing this new information, Makoto’s eyes became big.

“Oh…so…you preferred making breakfast?” Over taking a bath? A little hope in Makoto’s heart was growing, sweet and addictive. Still too shy to think his hope till the end he waited anxiously for the other’s response.

After a few seconds Haru hummed flatly “mhm”.

Blushing Makoto fumbled with his hands. So…did he break his routine for…him? To…make him…breakfast? It was too good to be true but…was there another explanation? Shyly he peeked at Haru’s back. But how could he ask directly, it was too embarrassing… 

Makoto shook his head. His heart was already squeezing, overflowing with love for the boy in the kitchen.

Gaining courage by each second he took a deep breath.

“Did you want to make breakfast for…me?” he finally asked softly.

With nervous and hopeful eyes he watched Haru carefully. His boyfriend continued cooking without a reaction. Somehow disappointed Makoto almost lowered his view when the other slightly nodded. Within a moment his belly was filled with a thousand Beautyflies, flying wildly around and his heart was racing. He blushed deeply while smiling brightly. 

He really did it for him…

He took one of the cushions and hid his face. God he surely looked so dumb in this moment but he couldn’t stop himself, he was so…happy.

He squeezed the cushion tightly and wobbled merrily.

Sometimes Makoto really annoyed him with his questions. Making him saying and acknowledging embarrassing things he did. But seeing his stupid happy smile and the blush on his cheeks he smiled himself. Such a little thing could make the other so happy. Even if he did it on a whim he was glad that he did it, seeing his boyfriend like this was enough gratitude.

When Haru placed the dishes on the table and was ready to call the Pokémon, they heard stomping feet on the stairs. 

“Sylv!” “Vap!” 

From around the corner both Pokémon dashed to the dining table and took their seats.

“Morning Taki and Yuki!” Makoto chuckled.

“Morning.”

They eyed the dishes hungrily and impatiently.

When Makoto tried to take some vegetables and meat, Haru stopped him.

“No. Not for you”, he said with stern eyes.

“Wait why?!” whined Makoto upset.

“Yuki chooses first. This is especially for her.”

“Sylveon!”

“But Haruuuuuuuuuu…”

“She needs more vitamins and dietary fibre, stop whining. You get mackerel.”

Haru dropped a piece of mackerel on his plate.

“Eh…I’m really grateful that you cook for her but…can’t I at least…”

“No. Eat your mackerel.”

Defeated Makoto looked at his plate and then at Taki who ate his mackerel greedily.

“Well, then let’s enjoy our meal. Thanks for cooking Haru.”

Makoto was really moved that Haru paid so much attention to Yuki’s well being and health… but…mackerel…again…  
He internally sighed and took the first bite. Of course the fish was delicious as usual.

 

On their way home from school Makoto observed gently the Pokémon couple.   
Maybe it would be a good thing if both stayed together for another night again. Yuki was more cheerful than the previous day and the same went for Taki. On the other side he struggled with himself.   
The past couple of years he was always sleeping with Yuki together, or, when she was staying with Taki, Haru was by his side, and he really didn’t want to bother his boyfriend for another night again.   
Additionally his mother texted him that the twins were impatiently waiting for him and his bed stories, so he came to the conclusion that he would let Yuki stay with Taki while he would sleep at home. 

It couldn’t be this difficult to sleep alone, he was almost an adult now! 

So when they arrived at Makoto’s doorstep he turned around and smiled at the others, putting his uneasiness aside.

“Yuki, I know you would enjoy more time with Taki that’s why I thought that you could sleep another night with him. How about it?”

Haru looked surprised at him.

“Sylv Sylveon Sylv!”

“Ah don’t worry I am almost an adult now, I can sleep one night alone, can’t I?” He said teasingly and winked.

“Makoto you can stay too”, interfered Haru.

“No, it’s okay, the twins demand their usual bed stories, and I think Yuki likes to spend more time with Taki, so can you take care of her instead of me, please?” He asked sweetly.

“Of course” answered Haru still dissatisfied with the turn of events. He wanted to spend more time with Makoto too but he knew that his family was very important to him, so he didn’t say anything against it.

“Thank you Haru.” The other smiled at him brightly and waved. “See you all tomorrow, and have fun Yuki!”

 

When Makoto closed the door, he took a deep breath. It couldn’t be that difficult being one night alone, could it?"

He heard rushed feet stomping down the stairs and the next moment he was tackled by his brother and sister wholeheartedly.

“Oni-chaaaan!”

“Oni-chan!” The twins screamed excited.

“We missed you!”

“Guys, it was only one night” he said while chuckling.

“Yeah but usually it’s only the weekend and yesterday was a school day!”

“I know but Yuki wanted to spend more time with Taki that’s the reason why she’s staying at Haru’s tonight too”, he explained patiently.

“EH?!”

“Don’t worry she will come back tomorrow.”

Both nodded obediently.

“Now, ready for some fun?” asked Makoto playfully while taking his shoes of.

 

Makoto, Ren and Ran played the whole evening “house”, and this time Makoto was the child instead of the dog. Improvement he thought to himself while explaining his homework to his father and obediently eating the imaginary dinner his mother made.

After that the twins showed him the new attacks their Plusle and Minun had learned the other day. He praised them enthusiastically while patting the Pokémons heads. 

 

When it was finally time for Ren and Ran to go to bed, he crawled between them on the bed. Snuggling into the blankets, he told them the story of the little Charmander, one of their favourites. After finishing the tale the twins and their Pokémon were already soundly asleep so he tiptoed out of the room and returned to his own.

Finally having some time of his own he sat on the bed and inspected his room. Now he had a few hours left before bedtime and he thought about possible activities: Playing Nintendo 3ds, reading the book he almost finished, cleaning his room…urgh no he wouldn’t do that now…

Choosing the book over his other options he took it in his hands and laid down. 

In no time he read the last chapters, enjoying the tension and climax of the story. Blinking away a few rising tears at the end, he closed the book and placed it on his desk.  
Thanks to the reading he felt kind of tired now and it was almost bedtime so shrugged and prepared for bed. He brushed his teeth and changed into his pyjamas. After turning the lights off he snuggled up in his blankets and closed his eyes contently.

 

He waited several minutes for sleep to arrive but his mind couldn’t settle down. He turned to the other side and stared into the darkness. Uneasiness filled him with each ticking of his clock. Was it darker than usual? He blinked a few times. Wait…did something move beside his table? 

He shook his head. He had to stop himself, so he closed his eyes and turned on his back. He controlled his breathing and thought about positive things like…Skitties, yes the little Skitty hatchlings he found in the neighbourhood the last time he took a stroll with Yuki.

He grumbled. He already missed Yuki, and they even were not that long apart. He touched the place the Sylveon would always lay beside him, hiding under his blanket and sharing pleasant warmth with him. Now he only felt the cold sheets and cursed internally that his behaviour wasn’t really adult like.

He took one of his pillows and hugged it. He could do this. He could do this. The brunette chanted it like a prayer, trying to lift his mood and courage. There were no ghosts and no monsters in his room and Yuki was staying at Haru’s for one night. Haru.

Haru would hug him now and stroke his back, relieving his uneasiness skilfully. And Haru would hold his hand and cuddle with him. He missed Haru in this moment so much. 

Depressed he turned on his side once again. He buried his face in the pillow. Thinking of his boyfriend helped him easing the discomfort but on the other side every time he returned to reality he felt lonelier than before.

Still…

 

Drifting between dreams and reality Makoto jerked up when he heard the beeping sound of his alarm clock. Sighing he turned the alarm off and ruffled his hair. He didn’t even know how much he slept last night, it felt more like he didn’t sleep at all…which was not entirely unlikely. 

Hearing rushing footsteps outside he prepared himself for the upcoming attack. Ran and Ren dashed into his room, followed by their Pokémon and jumped into his bed.

“Oni-chaaaaaaan good morniiiiiing!” Shouted Ran excited.

“Morning Oni-chan!” exclaimed Ren while crawling under his blanket.

“Plusle!” “Minun!”

Makoto smiled at them drowsily.

“Good Morning guys. You’re already full of energy.”

“Ne Oni-chan, you look terrible, are you sick?” asked Ran when she inspected him curiously.

“Ah haha no Ran, I couldn’t sleep well, that’s all.”

“Because you miss Yuki?” questioned Ren innocently. Sometimes it was scary how they could nailed it right away.

He patted their heads. “Yeah, kind of.”

“You could have slept with us Oni-chan!”

“Plusle!”

“Thanks but I think there’s not enough place for me”, he replied and smiled at them tenderly.

“Then we sleep in your bed!”

Makoto chuckled 

“I’ll call you next time, okay?” 

“OKAY!”

“Now it’s time to get ready for school guys. Come on!”

Makoto wiggled himself out of the other’s bodies and stood up. Stretching himself he looked over his shoulder and smirked.

“Or else I’ll eat all the little wieners mom prepared.”

Shocked both jumped out of the bed and screamed a scandalized “NO!” while running out of   
his room. 

The brunette smiled fondly and walked into the bathroom. He took a quick shower, enjoying the warm water pouring down his face and body. He closed his eyes contently, taking a few deep breaths. Then he used his usual citrus shampoo and body soap and finally he felt fresh and more alive again. Turning off the shower he dried himself hastily and tied one of the towels around his waist. While rubbing his hair he returned to his room for changing. Looking at himself in the mirror one final time, he combed his hair with his hands to match his usual hairstyle.

“Okay”, he mumbled to himself, grabbed his backpack and went at a good pace down the stairs.

“Good Morning!” he greeted everyone with a smile.

“Morning son.”

“Bliss!” replied Mimi cheerfully. Over the years the Chansey evolved into a Blissey.

“Morning dear. Here I prepared your breakfast and bento.”

“Thanks mom!” 

He sat down and viewed his breakfast. It smelled really good. With wary eyes the twins inspected his and their plates.

Makoto chuckled. “I won’t eat your wieners, don’t worry.”

Relieved both ate hungrily their meal.

“Everything all right honey? You look tired.” His mother asked while preparing the rest of the breakfast and bentos.

“Yes mom, I’m okay, don’t worry.”

She eyed him once more but let it slide this time. Then she smiled at him and encouraged him to eat more.  
His mother was always pleased when everybody ate with a healthy appetite, for her, it was equal to being content and happy that’s why she paid a lot of attention to their eating habits and family dinners.

Checking the clock Makoto took his toast in his mouth and stood up. 

“I have to go, it’s time and I still have to collect Haru, Taki and Yuki. See you later!”

“Have a nice day Makoto!”

 

Swinging his backpack over his shoulder, he walked to the front door while eating the toast. When he swallowed the last bit of it, he was already rushing the temple stairs up. He couldn’t wait to see the others again.   
He knocked at the front door a few times but nobody answered. As usual. So he entered the house while announcing his arrival. Checking the living room he went straight for the bathroom upstairs.

“Haruuuuuu, are you bathing?” He asked when he opened the door slowly.

As expected the teenager was sitting in the bathtub in his jammers, shaking his bangs when he heard his boyfriend entering.

“Morning Haru-chan!” Makoto greeted him merrily and extended his hand. When he inspected the brunette, he noticed the dark circles under his eyes but didn’t say anything about it, instead he mumbled, “Morning, drop the-chan”, and took the hand to stand up.

The brunette handed him a soft towel with a sweet smile on his face. The other peeked at his face for a second and walked pass him. Ignoring his beating heart he headed to his room and changed. 

Meanwhile Makoto went to the guest room and knocked lightly. 

“Taki? Yuki? Are you awake? It’s time to go to school.”

Behind the door he could hear rustling and groaning. Chuckling to himself he added “I’ll wait in the living room, come downstairs if you’re ready.”

So he went downstairs and waited for the others to arrive. The first one was Haru, he entered the kitchen without a word and prepared the pan.

“Haru I don’t know if we have time for this.”

“But I’m hungry.”

“Can’t you buy something on the way?”

“But there’s no mackerel.”

“But the bakery at the corner sells fish buns, it’s almost the same AND you eat something else for once. Later we can share my bento, mom made enough.”

Annoyed Haru faced Makoto. Holding his gaze with unwoven eyes, Haru turned away in defeat.   
Pouting, he put the pan back into the cupboard sat at the table, looking the other way. 

Even Haru’s pouting face is cute, thought Makoto to himself and smiled.

Looking in azure eyes, he saw the question why are you smiling?

Embarrassed he scratched his cheek, “well I thought you look cute.”

Haru’s eyes widened slightly and showed his surprise. Flustered he turned away, feeling the blush on his cheeks. Inspecting the other once again, he asked the other seriously,

“Are you okay?”

Green eyes looked at him confused.

“Huh? Yeah I’m fine.”

Still unsatisfied with the answer, Haru eyed him further.

Chuckling uneasy both were interrupted when Yuki and Taki appeared.

“Sylv!” She tackled him happily and wrapped her feelers around his arm.

“Hello Yuki, hi Taki! It was only one night Yuki!” exclaimed Makoto cheerfully, “but I’m happy to see you too.”

Looking at him, Yuki replied, “Syl Sylveon Sylv…”

“Eh…hehehe…no I’m fine the night was a little bit short” he said flustered while rubbing his neck.

Haru frowned while the Sylveon tilted her head. Checking his wristwatch out of the corner of his eye he shrieked.

“We’re too late! We have to hurry! Otherwise we’ll miss the first bell!”

Hurriedly placing Yuki on a cushion and standing up, he looked at the others with panic in his eyes.  
Haru sighed and also stood up, taking his bag while the others rushed out of the front door.

They made it in time thanks to Makoto’s permanent driving so Haru could even buy his fish buns as planned.

School was relatively uneventful and after swim practice Makoto was more exhausted than usual, of course he knew why. He sighed internally and hoped that this night he could compensate the remaining lost hours of sleep.  
Over the day Haru got kind of an idea what happened to Makoto. Noticing the frequent yawns and his reduced interest in class, he could count one and one together. 

He sighed. 

If Makoto had asked him to stay with him he would have done it, but instead he again thought only about him, the Pokémon and his family but not himself. His self sacrificing bothered Haru sometimes, and this was one of these times. He couldn’t tolerate it if someone would hurt Makoto, even if it was Makoto himself.   
Vowing to himself that he would spoil his boyfriend and teaching him how to be more selfish in the future, he walked silently beside him and squeezed his hand softly.

 

In the evening Makoto and Yuki were lying in his bed. The brunette stroked her soft fur tenderly and felt the pleasant warmth of her skin. How he missed it. 

The Sylveon nuzzled in his side, sighing contentedly.

“You sure you don’t want to stay with Taki again?” he asked quietly.  
“Sylv Sylveon Sylveon”, mumbled the Pokémon and closed her eyes.

“Well…I know this sounds cheesy but I missed you, even it was only one night”, he replied shyly.

Yuki cuddled into his shirt and stroked him with her feelers.

“Sylveon Sylv.”

“Yeah, I’m not used to being alone at night so it was…kinda hard I guess…” he answered thoughtfully.

“Sylv Sylveon Sylv Syl.”

“Hehe I really don’t want to get used to it, believe me.” He snuggled into her fur and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> Thanks for reading this chapter! Took me some time to get new ideas, so here you go ^w^  
> Next chapter will hopefully be up in the next few days...  
> And again thx for the kudos and comments!


	18. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenage girls can be so annoying, and Haru is jealous, oh and why did Makoto have a sleepness night, again?

Next Friday Haru and Makoto were again walking to their seminar about Pokémon pregnancy.

Haru frowned the whole way to the Pokémon Centre. 

He really didn’t want to go there for another time but nevertheless he had to. He was so annoyed, stupid teenage girls, stupid rambling about mating Pokémon, as if it was all a game or something. Pokémon aren’t things you can use and toss away if you get bored and dressing them in weird outfits and showing the pictures around is stupid.

Haru sighed.

He did it for Taki and Yuki, and Makoto. Trying to gather the whole patience he had, he entered the classroom.

Makoto on the other side felt his annoyance, but couldn’t quite get the source why the other was so irritated. 

Maybe the lesson? However it wasn’t that bad and Haru had the same opinion.  
In order to find out the reason why his boyfriend was grumpy as if he couldn’t eat mackerel for a day, he paid even more attention to him. 

When they came into the classroom, the 4 teenage girls were already sitting on their seats, jabbering about their upcoming hatchlings. Ignoring the annoying noise, Haru went past them and sat down.  
Meanwhile the brunette greeted the girls politely and tried to follow his friend but he was interrupted when one of the girls grabbed one of his arms and dragged him to their table.

“Ne ne Tachibana-kun you have a Sylveon, right?” asked Nanami curiously.

“Eh…yes”, answered Makoto embarrassed and tried to find an escape to his seat.

“AWWWWW Sylveons are so cute! Do you have a picture of her?”

“No, I didn’t take my cell phone with me.”

“REALLY? Wow I always have my celly with me, and you Sakura-chan?”

“Oh I have it with me aaaaaall the time!” 

Both giggled.

Feeling a dark pressure behind his back, he imagined Haru’s glare and shuddered slightly.

“Ehm you know I have to…” Makoto was interrupted by Nanami.

“Tachibana-kun, do you want to see our Pikachus together? They are sooooo cute!” exclaimed Nanami excited.

“Eh well…” without letting him answer she shoved her cell phone in his face.

“The right one is my little HoneyPie and the left one is Sakura-chan’s LovuLovu.”

Looking at two Pikachus in rather fancy clothing with frills and velvet, he couldn’t really build an opinion about them. They looked kind of weird, but of course he couldn’t say that. 

With sparkling eyes both girls observed him. 

He gulped. Maybe a little white lie was okay, right?

“Yeah…they are…cute…”he replied hesitantly.

“Ne Ne Tachibana-kun, how about my Rainbow?” interfered Miu and handed him her cell phone over.

The Rapidash on the picture looked rather normal in comparison to the Pikachus, and it seemed to be well groomed.

“Yeah, it’s pretty” answered Makoto honestly.

The girl blushed. When the brunette offered her the phone she took it shyly back.

“Hey Miu-chan! Don’t monopolize Tachibana-kun!” said Sakura angrily.

“Girls, you act like little children”, replied Rioko bluntly while observing the whole scene. 

The others looked at her with glaring eyes, except Miu who blushed even wilder.

“Eh..hehe…” chuckled Makoto awkwardly and rubbed his head. The threatening feeling from behind was still there, so he took his chance and said politely, “I think class is starting any moment, so I return to my seat, see you later!”

And rapidly he turned around and went back to Haru’s side who was still glaring at the teenagers.

Sighing, he sat down and noticed that his friend was still butchering the others with his eyes, so he tipped at his shoulder and smiled.

“Haru, I’m here, don’t be angry with them, they are only excited, that’s all.”

Still annoyed he inspected Makoto with a frown.

Feeling the uneasiness the brunette looked puzzled at him.

“Haru are you okay?”

“Mhm.”

The frown disappeared but Makoto had the feeling that this wasn’t over yet.

 

When Ms Rose entered the classroom everybody went silent.

“Good evening class! I see that you’re all very enthusiastic today!”

She smiled at the group and clapped in her hands.

“Today we will speak about the body changes of female pregnant Pokémon and the way of laying eggs in theory. Next time we will use a model of mine for practice! So look forward to it! “

Shocked Makoto eyed Haru for help. He really didn’t want to practice giving birth and especially not with the rest of the class.  
Haru on the other side didn't mind, maybe it will be handy some day and it couldn’t be that difficult, could it?  
Their thoughts were interrupted when Ms Rose spoke again:

“As you all may have experienced already the female Pokémon body will change with passing time. You have to know that the change has different aspects and parts according to...“

Ms Rose explained the following hours how the future Pokémon egg/s emerged, how it influenced the mother’s body and needs and as the final part how the egg was born.  
From time to time Makoto had to close his eyes and ears if the explanation or visual content was too explicit for him. Embarrassed he turned his gaze to Haru not being surprised that his friend was watching the pictures without batting an eye. His passive face was the complete opposite of the other’s reaction. 

Makoto thought about Yuki, how she had to endure everything while he was until now oblivious to her burden. Slightly shivering and promising to himself that he would support and spoil her even more, the brunette tried to remember every piece of information Ms Rose presented them even though it sometimes scared him.

At the other side of the class the teenage girls giggled or shouted „urgh!“ when the teacher showed pictures to underline her speech, meanwhile the middle aged women wrote notes enthusiastically and the young couple whispered among each other every so often.

Again annoyed by the girls Haru frowned and peeked at Makoto from the corner of his eyes. Seeing the other’s uneasiness he tried to catch the other's gaze. Noticing Haru’s azure eyes the brunette locked his gaze with the other and calmed down in an instant.  
Sometimes he asked himself how his friend could have such a huge impact on him but in reality he already knew the answer. He was so glad that Haru was with him, by his side so he smiled relieved at him and paid attention to the class again. 

When the lesson was almost over Ms Rose asked for their attention one last time:  
“Please remember that next time we’ll practice on our models so you have to be on time, okay? “

The group nodded obediently and was dismissed.

Seeing the approaching conflict Makoto stood hastily up and tried to convey his intentions to Haru through eye contact.  
The other frowned, shrugged and stuck even closer to the brunette. Both were successfully dashing out of the classroom when they were stopped by a shrill voice from behind their backs.

“Tachibana-kuuuuun! Wait for uuuuuuuus!“ shouted Nanami after him.

Turning around with an apologetic expression on his face he replied,  
“I’m sorry but I really have to hurry today. See you next time! “

Then he took Haru’s hand and dragged him along.

When the two boys were several meters away from the Pokémon Centre Makoto sighed relieved.

“You don’t have to force yourself“, said Haru flatly.

“Yeah I know but I don’t want to be impolite to them. I mean they don’t have any bad intentions or something they only want to talk with us. “

“You“, replied the other dryly.

“Huh? “ Makoto looked confused at his friend.

Frowning Haru explained, “they want to talk to you, not me. “  
The brunette knitted his brows. While walking back both were silent for several minutes, then 

Makoto began to talk again.

“So you’re annoyed because of the girls? “ He asked softly.

Haru’s eyes grew a fraction wider. Where did this come from? He was still facing the ocean, no intention of meeting the other’s gaze.

Makoto could decipher even the slightest bit of reaction so he of course noticed the other’s surprised look and feigning ignorance.

“You know I’m not interested in these girls, do you? I will always stay by your side. You are and always will be the only one for me...forever.”  
Makoto’s voice was soft and serious, filled with so much love and honesty that Haru felt embarrassed and ashamed.  
Makoto loved him with all he had. Ashamed of himself, of these ugly feelings growing inside him which made him feel this way, he looked at his feet.

Peeking at his boyfriend he could see the love and trust in his eyes but also something else... Hurt?

He gulped. Hurting Makoto was the last thing he wanted. 

“I know that. I’m sorry...I never doubted you... It’s not that I...I’m“, he took a deep breath and continued softly, “jealous.”

Surprised Makoto looked at him. “Why?”

“They talk to you so unabashed and touch you without shame...”

“Oh...” 

The brunette understood. When somebody else would do this to Haru he would be burning with jealousy.  
“I’m really sorry Haru that I didn't pay attention and for making you feel this way”, apologized Makoto.

“Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault, you’re too nice”, replied the other. He took the other’s hand in his and squeezed it lightly.

Makoto shook his head, “it is Haru.”

“Makoto.” With serious eyes which didn't accept another objection he looked at his boyfriend.

The apology was dying on the brunette’s lips, instead he entangled their fingers and looked at their joined hands. He smiled lovingly and Haru couldn’t get enough of this smile. He tried to hide his blush by observing the ocean again.

 

When Makoto and Haru were at the temple stairs both faced each other.

“I really don’t want to part already“, whispered Makoto softly. Lifting his gaze to blue glowing eyes he kissed the other’s cheek lightly.  
“You don’t have to”, replied Haru and laid his head on his shoulder. ”You can sleep over every Friday from now on“, he added and kissed the other’s neck.

Oh gosh how he would like that, thought Makoto to himself. 

“But I didn't tell my mother, so today...maybe you...would like to stay with me?” The brunette asked shyly with a blush on his cheeks. He didn't even know why he blushed, he asked Haru the same question since the time they were friends, but now...his thoughts were interrupted when he felt Haru nod. 

Happiness filled his heart and the swarm of Beautyflies fluttered in his belly. Leading the other to his house, he opened the front door silently because the twins were already sleeping. His parents were sitting in the living room, accompanied by Mimi and Yuki. When his mother noticed the two boys in the hallway she greeted them cheerfully.

“Hello boys! Welcome back, how was the seminar?”

“Hello! Thanks, it was interesting I would say”, replied Makoto while pieces of the lesson crossed his mind. “Ehm, can Haru sleep over today?”

”Oh of course dear, Haru already belongs to our family, right honey?”

“Right dear“, answered Makoto’s father smiling.

“Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana. Can I bring Taki over? “

“Of course silly!”

“Thank you. I’ll be right back.” Haru bowed and went to the door.

“My, he’s so polite“, exclaimed the woman delighted.

Makoto went over to Yuki and stroked her back tenderly. 

“I really had no idea that so much is going on with you, or inside you.”

“Sylv.“

Makoto’s mother smiled knowingly, “see it was a good idea to go to this seminar, right?”

“Mhm it surly was. Next time Ms Rose wants to practice with us by using models“, explained Makoto while scratching Yuki behind her ears.

“Oh! This will be an experience for you both! “

“Did you already do that? “, asked her son curiously.

“Yes and it really helped me when I had to do it by myself alone. “

“Wait...you helped Pokémon giving birth... All alone?! “ 

His mother chuckled. “Yes. I also volunteered at the Pokémon delivery ward. “

“Wow...“ There were still things he didn't know about his mother.

“It was quite an experience“, reminisced his mother.

“Thank you“, said the brunette gratefully. He couldn’t thank her enough for her help and devotion.

“You don’t have to thank me dear“, she ruffled his hair. “I’m having fun and I really look forward to Yuki’s and Taki’s children! Oh and by the way I reckoned it.” She winked at him. 

He looked at her confused and surprised.

“Really?”

“Mhm!” She smiled at him.

The front door opened and Haru and Taki entered the house.

“Excuse me for the intrusion”, mumbled Haru while slipping out of his shoes.

Taki was already running to Yuki’s side, his fin bouncing excitedly up and down.

“Welcome back Haru, hi Taki!“ greeted Makoto the two.

“Oh hello Taki, excited to see Yuki again?” asked his mother playfully.

“Vap Vap!”

“Let’s go upstairs now that you're here, I’m really tired”, said Makoto and yawned.

Haru nodded approvingly so the brunette took Yuki in his arms while Haru grabbed Taki and both wished Makoto’s parents a good night.

Arriving at Makoto’s bedroom he placed the Sylveon cautiously on the bed and took the futon out of his closet. When he laid it on the floor Taki crawled under the blanket and peeked at him. Understanding the silent demand he laid Yuki right beside the Vaporeon and covered them up. 

Haru observed the whole scene with a tiny smile on his lips.

After that both boys went into the bathroom and brushed their teeth. When Makoto finished he checked his closet for Haru’s sleeping clothes and handed it over.  
Finally when both lay in the bed they snuggled into each other and enjoyed the other’s warmth. Makoto wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and laid his head on the others. The two boys sighed contently. After a few minutes they were soundly asleep.

 

Makoto could feel fingertips and hands roaming over his body, massaging and kneading his skin. Every place they touched was burning wildly, leaving him breathless.  
He tried to open his eyes but he only saw blurring images of blue eyes and black hair. He couldn’t suppress his moans when the cold hands teased the soft flesh of his nipples over and over again.  
Tossing his head from side to side he enjoyed the pleasure fully. He felt hot wet lips on his neck sucking mercilessly hickey after hickey following a trail down to his collarbone.  
When teeth scratched over his soft skin he whimpered needy. Surprised by his own voice he bit his lips, trying to shut his mouth.  
He couldn’t see who did this to him and again there were only parts of the face. Searching for the other's lips he turned his head but the other held him into place.  
Then he noticed that the shadow by his side was missing, crawling down on his body, kissing his skin sweetly on its way.  
Trying to focus, he abruptly felt something hot and oh so wet around the head of his cock. He moaned loudly overwhelmed by this so good so wet thing around his erection.  
Turning his gaze down, he saw a black scalp working his most sensitive part. The other licked with his tongue along his shaft and encircled the head.  
Heat was building in his lower part and Makoto couldn’t stop shivering, it felt so good and his consciousness slipped with every ticking second.  
When the shadow began to massage his balls and sucked at the same time, he couldn’t help but moan and whine in pleasure.  
Finally the black head moved up and down and the whimpers of Makoto only seemed to encourage him more.  
He tried to thrust in this so wet and hot and good mouth but firm hands on his hips held him in place. Speeding up he felt his orgasm crashing over him.  
Trying to warn the other he tugged on the black strains of hair but the person only moaned pleasurably.

Then everything went white.

Makoto closed his eyes and bid his lip when the warm fluid left his body. After a few moments he opened his eyes again and looked at the other. Blue eyes stared at him while he licked the remaining white fluid of his lips.

Haru.

 

Makoto woke up and didn't know where he was. Why did Haru…

Dream? 

But it was so real... 

He studied the bundle beside him and saw a black strains of hair peeking out. 

Right… Haru was sleeping over...

Drowsy he inspected his room. 

Apparently still early in the morning, he thought to himself. 

When he tried to lie down he noticed his tight shorts. Embarrassed he peeked under the blanket and had to suppress a shriek.  
He had an erection, and his boxers were a mess.  
That alone wasn’t that new to him but what would Haru think?  
If he woke up and saw it he would die of embarrassment. So he tried to leave the bed as quiet as possible and tip toed around the sleeping Pokémon in the futon. He silently opened his closet and extracted new underwear. Anxiously checking the hallway he made his way to the bathroom.

Arriving at the bathroom he splashed cold water in his face and told himself to calm down. Then he stripped out of his dirty boxers and tossed them on the ground. He changed into the new pair and took the dirty thing with two fingers, laying it into the sink. He washed it and threw it into the laundry container. Hopefully his mother wouldn’t notice the damp boxers. 

Looking down at himself he sighed. 

He was still hard but maybe it went away if he waited long enough. He tried to think about other things like school, homework or swim training but every time his train of thought always returned to his dream. It wasn’t his first wet dream, on the other side it was so realistic and this had never happened before. 

How should he face Haru in the morning? Dreaming about his boyfriend while sleeping beside him wasn’t that bad, but to top it all off he was dreaming about Haru giving him a blowjob…  
He screamed internally and splashed again cold water on his face. He seriously had to hide it otherwise Haru would think he was a pervert or not content with their relationship.  
He didn’t know where this was coming from…  
He loved kissing and cuddling with Haru and he never felt the need to pressure for taking another step because it came natural, like the last time…

Crap. 

Now his head was filled with memories of last time and his lower part didn’t calm down at all.  
Okay, focus. Calm down.  
The twins were right next door. And if he wanted to get at least the remaining hours sleep he had to pull himself together. Controlling his breath and thinking about the upcoming math test and little Skitty kitten, he left the bathroom successfully.

Again sneaking around his room, he crawled to his previous place beside Haru and covered himself.

When he closed his eyes he saw blue eyes staring at him and felt the hot and wet…. 

He opened his eyes wide. Crap, this was going to be a long long night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Hope you liked the chapter ;)  
> I tried to make this whole pregnancy and breeding thing more natural but on the other side I dont want to annoy you wth too much details so I hope it was the right balance ^w^"  
> First I didnt think about explaining/writing about the lessons but something in my head clicked and I got ideas about funny things the two had to endure ;)  
> Also added some smut this time because I had the feeling that it was a nice idea, wet dream Makoto flustered and later of course the climax ;)  
> So next chapter will be about resolving the truth, maybe some sexy time....and the third lesson...  
> Let me know what you think about the pace and topics, is there anything I still need to explain or write about?  
> I'm always grateful for feedback and again thanks for reading (*~*)  
> P.s. seriously jealous Haru is so kyaaaaaaa ~


End file.
